Finding Prince Charming
by Pupuputri
Summary: Jongin ingin membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun memang selalu berpikiran dangkal tentang semua pria yang pernah berkencan dengannya. Karena itu, dia merencanakan kencan buta untuk Baekhyun dengan teman satu kampusnya -Chanyeol. Kesan pertama yang didapat Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol adalah sempurna, tapi pandangannya berubah saat melihat Chanyeol yang 'sebenarnya' di kampus. CHANBAEK & Others
1. Chapter 1

Pintu kediaman Oh diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar, membuat pria bermata rusa itu berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu itu tanpa melepas apron biru yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

CKLEK.

"Halo~" sapa si tamu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum membalasnya. Dibukakan lebar pintu rumahnya itu agar pria berkulit tan di hadapannya bisa masuk. "Kau sedang memasak?" tanya pria berkulit tan itu.

"Iya. Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Luhan –si pria bermata rusa– setelah melihat tampilan sahabatnya dengan baju khas orang yang baru bersepeda. *mian, Author gak tau namanya apa* #norak

"Aku baru mengikuti lomba balap sepeda cepat."

Jawaban dari pria berkulit seksi itu hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari si pria bermata rusa sebagai balasannya –pertanda dia meragukan jawaban itu. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, merasakan udara segar dan darahku dipompa. Melatih otot-otot kakiku ini." sahut Jongin –si pria berkulit tan– seraya menepuk kedua lututnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau pasti melewati rumah Zitao'kan?" tebak Luhan.

"Hey, itu rumah kami dan aku akan segera kembali kesana." Luhan mendengus pelan karena ucapan Jongin. "Lagipula kami ini tidak putus, Hyung. Aku tidak mau merusak pertunangan kami hanya karena sebuah cegukan kecil." lanjutnya. Entah kenpa terdengar miris di telinga pria yang lebih tua darinya.

"Dia tidur dengan tetanggamu."

"Dia bilang itu tidak disengaja." Jongin menepis pernyataan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap datar pria berkulit tan itu.

Sehun –'suami' Luhan– yang baru turun dari kamar mereka di lantai dua segera menghambur dengan pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya, pria berkulit seputih susu itu sudah mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi dan dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan suaminya. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan tatapan datar andalannya sambil masih sibuk mengancingkan kancing lengan kemeja putihnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan seseorang tanpa disengaja?" celetuk Sehun. Dan Jongin benar-benar sekakmat –tidak bisa membalas kata-kata pria poker-face itu.

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 1 **– **Blind Date**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ta-da~ ini FF yaoi pertama saya dengan main cast BaekYeol *kyaakyaaa*. Gara-gara pasangan ini, saya jadi suka yaoi –tapi cuma EXO yaoi aja sih. Setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan pikiran saya –antara bikin FF yaoi atau nggak, saya memberanikan diri buat bikin tema yaoi ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari drama sitkom yang saya tonton, hanya jalan ceritanya saya tentukan sendiri. Berisikan humor, percintaan, dan persahabatan. Hope you like it and enjoy~**

**###**

Luhan merangkul pundak Jongin dan menariknya menuju ruang keluarga dekat pintu masuk. "Dengar, Jongin-ah. Di luar sana masih banyak pria maupun wanita yang lebih baik daripada Tao dan kau boleh memilih manapun yang kau suka. Tapi kau benar-benar harus berhenti menguntit calon mantan tunanganmu." tutur Luhan. Jongin terdiam dengan bibir terlipat –sedikit tidak suka dengan kalimat terakhir Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak akan kuliah hari ini?" Sehun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Nanti sore. Kalian mau berangkat?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Hm. Tinggal menunggu Baekhyun saja."

CKLEK.

Seseorang membuka pintu kediaman Oh dengan semena-mena, membuat ketiga pria di dalamnya menengok pada orang itu. Namun si pemilik rumah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu saat mata mereka menangkap sosok seorang pria berperawakan mungil –hampir sama mungilnya dengan Luhan– dengan mata sipit berhiaskan eye-liner. Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun –sahabat mereka yang satu kampus dengan pasangan suami-istri sekaligus pemilik rumah itu. Pria yang biasanya selalu ceria itu sepertinya sedang bad mood bila dilihat dari wajahnya yang ditekuk.

"Oke, alihkan semua mata padaku karena ini sangat penting." ucap Baekhyun seraya duduk di sofa single di ruang keluarga. Tanpa banyak protes, ketiga sahabatnya itu langsung memperhatikan pria imut itu. "Jadi, kemarin aku berkencan dengan Kim Joonmyeon si tampan nan kaya itu." Baekhyun memulai ceritanya. "Dan yang membuat kencanku semakin sempurna adalah orang yang datang bersamanya. Coba tebak siapa?"

"Ibunya?" tebak Luhan antuasias.

"Bisakah aku menyelesaikan satu cerita tanpa interupsi?" Baekhyun terdengar kesal. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dia datang bersama Ibunya. Dan selama kami kencan, Ibunya itu selalu duduk di antara kami. Ditambah lagi, Kim Joonmyeon ternyata takut dengan film horor. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan mimik tak percayanya. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk paham. "Jadi, ini sudah resmi. Kim Joonmyeon benar-benar keluar dari daftar top 10-ku."

Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam sebenarnya tidak terlalu sependapat dengan sahabatnya itu –meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Joonmyeon. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin tanpa menjawab. "Kupikir kau harus lebih berpikiran luas."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau masih mencari pria yang sama seperti yang kau cari ketika umurmu 20 tahun." tutur Jongin.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Sekarang kau lebih tua."

Ucapan Jongin lantas membuat Luhan dan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah duduk di kursi meja makan –agak menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Pembicaraan ini sungguh sensitif bagi Baekhyun dan mereka tidak ingin kena damprat Baekhyun akibat ucapan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun meskipun awalnya mulutnya hendak protes pada kelakuan pasangan suami-istri yang kompak itu.

"Ya?" Baekhyun masih menunggu inti pembicaraan ini dengan raut emosi yang ditahan dengan senyuman –yang dimana terlihat lebih menyeramkan di mata para sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak boleh terlalu pemilih."

"Pemilih?" Baekhyun agak tersinggung.

"Jangan terlalu berpikiran dangkal." timpal Jongin.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikiran dangkal!"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah berkata 'benarkah?'. Jawaban Baekhyun –yang bahkan dapat ditebak oleh ketiga sahabatnya– membuat mereka menatap pria maniak eye-liner itu datar. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak membuat mereka terkejut sama sekali. Itu karena semenjak dulu, Baekhyun selalu pilih-pilih pasangan. Mereka sudah berusaha menjodohkannya dengan beberapa pria, tapi selalu berakhir sama –Baekhyun yang menggerutu karena kekurangan mereka. Botak, gondrong, bau 'sosis'nya aneh, hidungnya aneh, memiliki tanda lahir, memiliki satu buah zakar, dan sekarang keluhannya yang terbaru –penakut nan manja.

"Memang ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku mengenai mereka. Lagipula, alasan lain aku menolak mereka –selain karena kekurangan mereka itu– adalah karena mereka bukan pria yang baik." bela Baekhyun.

Jongin mendengus. "Apa kau bisa menatapku –tepat di mataku– dan mengatakan bahwa kau hanya mencari seorang pria yang baik?" Jongin meledek pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja!"

"Sungguh?" Jongin bertanya kembali.

"Sungguh!" Baekhyun bersikukuh.

Sebuah seringain terpatri di wajah tampan Jongin. "Well, kalau begitu, kau beruntung. Aku punya seorang teman yang masih lajang. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia tampan, tinggi, berambut normal, meskipun aku tidak pernah mencium 'sosis'nya, tapi dia adalah pria yang sangat baik." tutur Jongin. Baekhyun terlihat tertarik dengan tawaran Jongin. "Mau kupertemukan dengannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Menarik. Boleh juga."

"Oke, bagus." Jongin menimpali. Meskipun yang tak disadari Baekhyun adalah Jongin menyeringai dalam hati di balik senyuman di bibirnya. Kita lihat apakah kau benar-benar hanya sedang mencari seorang pria baik –ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Oke, jadi pria dengan satu buah zakar. Apakah itu di samping atau di tengah?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat-ingatnya. "Tepat di tengah. Terlihat seperti batu besar dalam film Raiders of the Lost Ark." Baekhyun jadi jengkel sendiri mengingat buah zakar pria itu, sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

**###**

Sesuai janji Jongin, kencan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diatur olehnya. Jongin memberitahu Baekhyun untuk datang ke sebuah restoran Italia, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menunggu disana. Pria mungil itu nampak tampan dengan kaos putih polos dan jas biru tua, dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang hitam itu ditata rapi, membuatnya terlihat keren tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan imut dalam dirinya.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun-pun memasuki restoran itu. Senyuman di bibir tipisnya itu tak pernah hilang semenjak dia meninggalkan apartemennya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kencan buta kali ini. Itu karena ucapan Jongin yang sangat meyakinkan. Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya. Baekhyun yakin dengan ucapan Jongin karena memang pria itu selalu berteman dengan orang-orang yang populer dan –kebanyakan– tampan atau cantik. Satu-satuya yang diragukan Baekhyun saat ini adalah pribadi teman kencannya. Karena meskipun pria itu tampan dan kaya dan blablabla, jika pribadinya membuat Baekhyun ilfil, maka dia tidak akan mempertahankannya. Kalian ingat cerita Kim Joonmyeon? Tampan, kaya, pintar, tapi yah..sudahlah.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang akan menjadi teman kencannya malam ini. Ada beberapa pria yang duduk sendiri di restoran dan itu agak menyulitkan Baekhyun karena dia tidak tahu wajah Chanyeol dan hanya mengetahui ciri-cirinya dari Jongin. Sialnya dia lupa untuk meminta foto Chanyeol pada Jongin sebelum kemari. Jadi, hanya ada satu cara. Dihampirinya seorang pria berusia 30-an –yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu masuk– dengan ragu. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum padanya dan hendak menyapanya.

"Hai, aku.." Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar si pria itu yang menebak namanya.

"Kim Minseok?" tebak pria itu dengan gaya super norak –menunjuk Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya seperti pistol diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Bukan. Terima kasih, ya Tuhan." Baekhyun beranjak pergi ke meja berikutnya –meja dengan pria tampan berambut hitam. "Park Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun agak ragu.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Si pria tampan tersenyum manis. Oh, astaga, syukurlah –seru Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat teman kencannya yang sangat tampan itu. Untunglah Kim Jongin tidak menjebaknya dan berakhir berkencan dengan pria tua seperti yang tadi. Pria mungil itupun duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Park Chanyeol. "Senang sekali aku bukan Kim Minseok saat ini." ujarnya –bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kim Minseok pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit sekarang." tambahnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau benar-benar seperti apa yang Jongin ceritakan padaku." ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa Jongin menceritakan hal aneh padamu?" Baekhyun agak curiga.

"Hanya mengatakan kau pria manis yang jenaka." Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengar ucapannya. Yah, setidaknya Jongin tidak menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Kau satu kelas dengan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun –membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Ne. Kau satu angkatan dengan kami'kan?"

"Ya dan kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu. Jadi, aku juga boleh memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel '-ssi' kan?" Baekhyun berusaha ramah.

"Tentu saja, justru itu lebih nyaman." sahut Chanyeol. "Jadi, ceritakan tentangmu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Well, aku sedang melanjutkan S2-ku di Seoul National University of Arts. Aku suka bernyanyi dan aku bukan orang yang membosankan." tutur Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama karena ucapan Baekhyun yang PD dan tanggapan Chanyeol. "Aku juga sedang melanjutkan S2-ku, di Kyunghee University tepatnya. Aku suka bermain gitar dan memasak. Oh ya, aku memelihara seekor anjing di apartemenku, namanya Chinho."

"Benarkah? Aku suka sekali anjing!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Oke, sejauh ini, pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini terlihat memikat di mata Baekhyun.

"Ini aneh. Kau pria yang manis dan menyenangkan. Tapi, kenapa kau masih lajang?"

"Well, kupikir para pria agak minder dengan penampilanku yang lebih manis dan lebih menyenangkan daripada mereka."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku juga agak minder jika dibandingkan denganmu."

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu merasa begitu. Kupikir kau pria yang baik juga menyenangkan." hibur Baekhyun dan ditanggapi oleh senyuman manis di bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun berani bersumpah, di antara semua pria yang ditemuinya, hanya Park Chanyeol yang terlihat paling sempurna di matanya. Posturnya yang tinggi, tampan, hobinya yang normal –cenderung manis, dan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi, suaranya yang bass itu menambah daya tariknya. Apalagi yang kurang darinya? Dan Baekhyun berpikir untuk mendapatkan pria di hadapannya ini. Harus.

**###**

Hari ini, Baekhyun hendak berterima kasih pada sahabatnya –Kim Jongin– yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar terkesan tadi malam. Tidak hanya tampan dan menyenangkan, ternyata Chanyeol juga seorang yang gentle. Terbukti saat pria jangkung itu membayar makan malam mereka dan melindungi Baekhyun dari kubangan air di jalanan –yang terciprat oleh mobil yang melaju– saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan di pusat kota. Kali ini, pilihannya benar-benar jatuh pada pria jangkung itu. Karena itu, dia sengaja datang ke kampus Jongin dan hendak mentraktir makan pria itu. Siapa tahu, Baekhyun bisa bertemu Chanyeol disana.

_'Se beon kkajin budichyeo bwa yeoseot beonjjeum uljirado~'_

Nada dering dari ponsel putih milik Baekhyun menyeruak saat pria itu sedang sibuk melihat-lihat bangunan megah Kyunghee University. Itu telepon dari Luhan.

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana? Bukankah kau ada kelas Prof. Jung sebentar lagi?" tanya Luhan di seberang sana.

"Kampusnya Jongin. Aku mau makan siang dengannya." sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari bangunan yang tengah ditatapnya kagum.

"Kau bolos kelas Prof. Jung demi makan siang dengan si hitam?" Nada Luhan terdengar tak percaya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, kau tahu? Tadi malam, aku sudah menemukan Prince Charming-ku~" Baekhyun memekik senang, membuat Luhan ikut terperanjat di seberang sana.

"Benarkah? Pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Mm-hm. Dia itu tampan, tinggi, menyenangkan, dan benar-benar seorang gentleman." Baekhyun kembali mengingat Chanyeol yang tadi malam berhasil memukaunya.

"Wow~ dia terdengar sempurna ya?"

Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang pria terlihat kesulitan membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangannya. Diperbaikinya kacamata tebal di hidungnya yang selalu merosot saat langkahnya sedikit limbung karena beratnya buku-buku itu. Namun, pria itu tetap mempertahankan buku-buku perpustakaan itu agar tidak jatuh. Wajahnya itu tertutup oleh buku-buku di tangannya sehingga dia tidak bisa memperhatikan siapapun yang berjalan di hadapannya. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan khayalannya tentang Chanyeol tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia tidak sadar, di tingkungan yang akan dia lewati nanti akan berpapasan dengan pria yang juga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya karena tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Dia memang sempurna, Hyung. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan pri–"

BRUK!

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong kala dirinya bertabrakan dengan pria yang membawa banyak buku tebal itu. Dirinya sedikit mengerang karena pantatnya yang mencium lantai koridor ditambah dengan beberapa buku tebal jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Dalam hati, dia merutuk siapapun yang membawa buku-buku tebal terkutuk ini.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja? Halo?" Luhan di seberang sana terdengar khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dan dilanjutkan oleh suara barang jatuh yang cukup keras.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Luhan sedikitpun, Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengelus pantatnya itu menatap garang orang yang menabraknya barusan. Namun suara cemprengnya itu seolah menghilang entah kemana saat pupilnya menangkap sosok familiar di hadapannya. O-M-G. Apakah ini halusinasinya? Atau memang matanya sudah rusak? –tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Dikuceknya kedua mata sipitnya untuk memastikan kembali, namun yang dilihatnya masih sama. Astaga, itu Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol yang tampan dengan kacamata tebal, rambut klimis, dan kancing kemeja yang terpasang hingga atas. Baekhyun bahkan ragu untuk menggunakan kata 'tampan' tadi setelah melihat sosok pria ini.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara bass –yang baru-baru ini disukainya– bertanya padanya. Pria bersuara bass yang menabraknya itu tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya adalah Baekhyun, dia masih sibuk menumpuk buku-bukunya. Menyadari pertanyaannya yang tidak digubris, pria bersuara bass itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hasilnya adalah reaksi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Mata yang melotot dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Dimana Park Chanyeol yang tadi malam kukencani?! –pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Sip~ sampe sini dulu. Review ya? *ngeluarin puppy-eyes sama Baek***


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara bass –yang baru-baru ini disukainya– bertanya padanya. Pria bersuara bass yang menabraknya itu tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya adalah Baekhyun, dia masih sibuk menumpuk buku-bukunya. Menyadari pertanyaannya yang tidak digubris, pria bersuara bass itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hasilnya adalah reaksi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Mata yang melotot dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Dimana Park Chanyeol yang tadi malam kukencani?! –pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"B–Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Senyuman idiot –menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa seluruh persendiannya kaku untuk digerakkan. Dia masih terlalu syok dengan semua ini. Mulutnya masih menganga melihat Chanyeol –yang tadi malam dandanannya sangat Oscar, tapi kini berubah 360 derajat. Apa dia ketinggalan sesuatu? Atau Chanyeol melakukan perombakan before-after yang dia tidak ketahui? Astaga, ini sangat membingungkan Baekhyun.

Merasa namja di hadapannya menganga tanpa berkedip, senyuman Chanyeol memudar dan berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran. "Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Ini pasti ulah Kim Jongin! –pekik Baekhyun yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Awas kau, hitam! –rutuk Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun berpikir dia harus menemukan pria berkulit tan itu dan mendampratnya habis-habisan.

"Apa itu?!" seru Baekhyun –mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang polos tentu saja terkejut dan refleks melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. "Apa? Siapa? Dimana?"

Dan kesempatan itu digunakan sebaik-baiknya oleh Baekhyun untuk pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencari entah apa itu yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun lari sekencang-kencangnya dan langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding. Pria mungil itu bisa melihat Chanyeol yang terkejut karena Baekhyun sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Setelah memastikan pria jangkung itu tidak mencurigainya, barulah Baekhyun bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena takut ketahuan Chanyeol –bahwa dia sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Akan kubunuh kau, hitam." desis Baekhyun.

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 2 **– **Makeover**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Im Nana, Im Yoona**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Saya senang dengan semua review yang kalian berikan *ngelap ingus*, so saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang mau repot-repot ngabisin kuota internetnya buat baca FF abal saya dan kasih review *bow*. Meskipun ada beberapa yang masih salah tangkap di part 1, tapi saya ngerti kok soalnya emang masih rada ngawang ceritanya di part 1. Nah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, silakan kuak kesalahpahaman kalian di part 2 ini. Enjoy~**

**###**

Setelah hampir satu jam berputar-putar di kampus yang super besar ini, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat menemukan Jongin. Ternyata dia sedang menikmati makan siangnya di taman. Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan –saking kesalnya, Baekhyun menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Di saat Jongin hendak menggigit bacon cheese burger-nya, jemari lentik milik Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongin sehingga pria itu malah menggigit udara kosong dan bukan burger-nya. Jongin emosi pada orang yang sudah mengganggu acara makan siangnya yang tenang itu. Diliriknya tajam orang itu, namun saat pupilnya mendapati seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tengah memelototinya, niatnya diurungkan begitu saja. Melihat raut kesal Baekhyun, Jongin malah ingin menggoda pria yang lebih pendek itu.

"Baekkie-ya~ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau datang untuk bertemu denganku? Oh, atau bertemu Chanyeol?" Seringaian Jongin muncul di sela-sela bicaranya.

"Aku tahu ini pasti ulah busukmu!" semprot Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Dia benar-benar jengkel pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek? Aku tidak mengerti." Jongin berusaha menahan rasa gelinya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan saat ini bagi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Park Chanyeol yang tadi malam, hah?! Kenapa penampilannya sekarang berbeda sekali?!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Memang begitu penampilan kesehariannya. Aku hanya membantunya dengan penampilannya khusus kencan buta kalian. Walaubagaimanapun, first impression itu penting, bukan?"

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya dan alisnya bertautan sempurna. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, Park Chanyeol itu memang selalu berpenampilan seperti itu sehari-harinya. Kau tahu? Rambut klimis, kacamata tebal, kancing kemeja yang terpasang hingga atas." tutur Jongin seraya memasukkan burger-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau bilang dia itu tampan!" Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh.

"Memangnya Chanyeol tidak tampan tadi malam?" Entah kenapa, pertanyaan Jongin itu membuat lidah Baekhyun kelu. Yah, dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dandanan Chanyeol tadi malam itu seperti aktor yang datang untuk penghargaan Oscar. "Aku tidak bohong, sayang~" bela Jongin seraya mencolek dagu Baekhyun genit, membuat si pemilik dagu merasa jijik.

"Aish, menjijikan! Tahu begini, aku akan menolak kencan buta itu!" Baekhyun masih kesal. Dia memajukan bibirnya ke depan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada –pertanda ngambek.

"Lho? Bukannya kau itu hanya sedang mencari pria baik? Chanyeol itu pria yang baik, kau tahu?"

Sial –rutuk Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Jongin. Sejenak, Baekhyun memutar otaknya –mencari ide untuk membalas perbuatan Kim Jongin. Diliriknya pria yang sedang sibuk dengan burger-nya itu. Meskipun itu benar bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencari pria baik untuk masa depannya, tapi kalau penampilannya seperti itu, wajah Baekhyun –yang notabene-nya adalah mahasiswa populer– mau ditaruh dimana?

"Jadi, kau siap mengakui bahwa kau itu memang selalu berpikiran dangkal?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Di saat mata Baekhyun sedang memantau keadaan sekitarnya, tiba-tiba pria mungil itu mendapatkan terobosan atas masalahnya. Seringaian setan muncul begitu saja di wajah manisnya.

"Aku suka Chanyeol." Jongin menghentikan acara makan siangnya dan mengernyit ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku memang sedang mencari pria baik dan akan kubuktikan itu. Aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku." ucap Baekhyun mantap seraya pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun, tapi sesaat kemudian, seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya. "Aku tunggu buktinya."

**###**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun kembali ke Kyunghee University. Niatnya kali ini adalah untuk menemui Chanyeol, bukan Jongin. Dia sudah menyusun rencananya matang-matang tadi malam dan hari ini adalah saatnya. Baekhyun sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengannya di taman Kyunghee University setelah kelasnya berakhir. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkan rencana sempurnanya. Dia akan membalas Kim Jongin dan membuatnya menyesal karena telah mengerjainya.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Suara bass di belakang Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu menghilangkan seringaiannya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan balas tersenyum padanya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak kok. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah tersenyum penuh arti, bahkan lebih mirip seperti seringaian. Namun, Chanyeol yang polos terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya.

**###**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat dia dan pria mungil di sebelahnya sampai di sebuah salon di pusat kota. Chanyeol semalam mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Tanpa mengetahui 'tempat' apa itu, Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun begitu saja. Diliriknya pria mungil yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manisnya. Dilingkarkannya lengannya di lengan Chanyeol sehingga membuat si pria jangkung itu terkejut. Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol ke dalam salon itu dengan semena-mena tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. "Ayo, masuk~"

Bunyi bel kecil terdengar saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki salon yang lumayan besar itu. Tidak banyak pelanggan di dalam salon itu, bahkan bisa dihitung jari. Terlihat beberapa pekerja yang sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggannya –baik itu memotong rambut, mewarnai rambut, ataupun sekedar berkonsultasi soal rambut. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang –yang sepertinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan umur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol– menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun-ah~" sapa wanita itu ramah. Sepertinya wanita itu cukup mengenal Baekhyun bila dilihat dari caranya menyapanya. "Kau mau potong rambut?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, Noona. Aku ingin minta tolong yang lain, boleh?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi malah mendorong punggung Chanyeol ke hadapan wanita itu –membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. "Rombak penampilannya. Bisa'kan?"

Mata Chanyeol sontak melotot karena ucapan pria pendek itu. Ditatapnya bingung Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol –meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, tapi pria yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda seolah tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja, Baekkie. Itu sih masalah kecil." ujar wanita itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sampai-sampai mata sipitnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. "Terima kasih, Nana Noona~"

"T–tapi, Baek, aku–"

"Nah, kemarilah. Kita tidak bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang!" Wanita bernama Nana itu menyeret lengan Chanyeol paksa menuju sebuah kursi panjang di sudut salon.

**###**

"Aish~ mati kau! Mati kau!" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan pada game yang tengah dimainkannya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari ponsel putihnya itu. Dia sudah setengah jam memainkan game itu –sekedar untuk membunuh rasa bosan– dan Nana belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda selesainya perombakan pada Chanyeol. Tidak hanya bermain game, sebenarnya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah lima membaca majalah mode di ruang tunggu salon itu dan bahkan sempat bertelepon ria dengan Luhan selama setengah jam. Tapi, sepertinya memang perombakan ini adalah perombakan besar-besaran sampai memakan banyak waktu dan Baekhyun mulai dibuat bosan karenanya.

"Selesai!" pekik Nana senang. Baekhyun yang mendengar pekikan Nana, dengan cepat menghentikan game-nya dan menghampiri wanita itu dengan perasaan senang sekaligus penasaran. Selama ini, salon langganannya ini tidak pernah mengecewakannya, apalagi Nana. Sudah setahun lamanya Baekhyun mempercayakan penampilannya pada wanita itu. Dia bahkan merekomendasikan salon ini pada teman-temannya. Karena itu, Baekhyun sangat yakin dengan keberhasilan Nana yang merombak Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai, Noona?" tanya Baekhyun cepat. Nana tidak menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum melihat 'karya'nya yang sedang mematung melihat bayangannya di cermin. Baekhyun-pun tak mau kalah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar –saking kagetnya dengan perubahan namja jangkung itu, matanya bahkan sulit berkedip. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Rambut klimis Chanyeol yang awalnya berwarna hitam, kini berubah warna jadi coklat tua dengan model rambut yang lebih baik. Sedangkan kacamata tebalnya diganti dengan kontak lensa. Chanyeol dengan penampilan Oscar kembali! –seru Baekhyun kegirangan dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk'kan?" tanya Nana –membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Tidak buruk? Noona, ini hebat! Terima kasih, Noona~" Baekhyun memeluk erat wanita itu.

Kita kembali ke Chanyeol. Pria dengan telinga peri itu sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun, hanya bedanya, dia sulit berkata-kata untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Tangan Chanyeol meraba bayangannya di cermin dan kembali meraba dirinya sendiri bergantian. Chanyeol benar-benar speechless. Dia tidak menyangka pria tampan di cermin itu adalah dirinya. Chanyeol memang pernah melihat dirinya setampan itu, tapi itu hanya satu malam dan dia kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang kuper esok harinya.

"Oke, kita harus pergi sekarang." Suara Baekhyun berhasil mengembalikan Chanyeol ke alam nyata. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sedang membayar tagihan rombakannya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Chanyeol kembali diseret dengan tidak elitnya oleh Baekhyun keluar dari salon. Sedangkan si pria jangkung tidak bisa protes apapun, hanya pasrah dibawa Baekhyun entah kemana.

**###**

Dahi Chanyeol kembali berkerut saat dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan sebuah butik. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Kenapa kita kemari, Baek?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya kembali. Pria pendek itu kembali mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya memasuki butik itu.

"Baekhyun-ah? Tumben sekali kau datang? Wow~ ini siapa? Kekasihmu? Tampannya~" Wanita dengan seragam pelayan toko tiba-tiba datang ke hadapan mereka dan mencerocos panjang lebar. Dia menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol yang tampan.

"Yoona Noona, kau membuatnya takut. Hentikanlah." Wanita yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Nana itu hanya nyengir kuda, kemudian mundur selangkah dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau mau beli beberapa pakaian?" tanya wanita bernama Yoona itu.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Chanyeol yang ditunjuk Baekhyun sontak melotot (lagi). "Pastikan bajunya bisa dikenakan untuk acara formal dan acara santai." timpal Baekhyun.

"T–tapi, Baek–"

"Tentu saja! Ayo, kemarilah~" Yoona menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju rak-rak baju berisikan pakaian pria tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada si pria tinggi itu untuk bicara.

Setelah setengah jam Yoona mencarikan beberapa pakaian yang pas dan cocok untuk Chanyeol, sekaranglah saatnya untuk mencoba pakaian-pakaian itu. Baekhyun duduk di sofa di depan ruang ganti, menunggu Chanyeol berganti baju. Sedangkan Chanyeol –yang kebingungan sendiri– hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah di dalam kamar ganti karena diperlakukan seenaknya oleh pria imut itu. Pakaian pertama yang dikenakan Chanyeol adalah jeans biru dan kemeja hitam polos. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya puas. Jemari lentiknya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berputar sehingga pria pendek itu bisa melihat penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Dan kemudian, satu jam di butik itu dihabiskan oleh kedua pria itu untuk melihat Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam pakaian.

"Baek, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sedang mengamatinya dari bawah hingga atas –menilai pakaian yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan masih sibuk menilai penampilan pria itu. Merasa diabaikan (lagi), Chanyeol mendengus pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu merubah penampilanku? Aku bahkan tidak memintanya." Nadanya terdengar seperti rajukan.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari rajukan Chanyeol, menatap pria itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Otaknya sedang mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol agar tidak berkesan egois. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya..", Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya –merasa tidak enak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "..tidak nyaman dengan penampilan seperti ini." lanjutnya dengan suara tertahan.

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun saat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Tapi satu detik kemudian, senyuman terkembang di bibir tipisnya. "Tapi, aku suka." Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun dan menatap bingung mata sipit Baekhyun. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Yeol?"

Pertanyaan frontal yang tiba-tiba dan berkesan sensitif itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Matanya yang sudah bulat itu jadi tambah bulat sampai sepertinya akan keluar dari tempatnya. Bisa dirasakan Chanyeol pipinya memanas. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya –menahan malu juga gugup dalam dadanya, tidak berani menatap si pria pendek. "Te–tentu saja aku menyukaimu, B–Baek." ucap Chanyeol tergagap dan agak berbisik di ujung kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol –yang sesuai dengan perkiraannya. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Hebat. Sekarang pria pendek itu berhasil membuat jantung si pria jangkung bergedup abnormal. Chanyeol merasa pipinya semakin memanas, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana bisa pria pendek di hadapannya mengatakan suka padanya tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun?

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran'kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman super manis, membuat Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah. Kepalanya semakin menunduk saking gugupnya. Namun perlahan, kepala Chanyeol mengangguk pelan –mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku, arasseo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lembut –atau lebih bekerkesan seperti memaksa. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

Ditutupnya kembali tirai kamar ganti itu oleh Chanyeol untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian selanjutnya. Tapi yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah Chanyeol sedari tadi menahan senyumannya agar tidak terlalu lebar di hadapan kekasih barunya. Tapi begitu tirai kamar ganti itu ditutup, senyuman di wajah Chanyeol malah semakin lebar. Pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu hanya bisa memekik senang dalam hati. Meskipun ini sedikit aneh saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengajaknya pacaran, tapi dia tetap senang.

**###**

Siang sudah berganti malam. Pasangan yang baru saja resmi berhubungan itu melenggangkan kakinya menuju sebuah kedai jajangmyeon tak jauh dari butik. Tangan mereka yang penuh dengan berbagai tas belanjaan tidak membuat mereka menghilangkan senyuman satu sama lain di bibir keduanya. Namun, perasaan bahagia dalam hati mereka masing-masing didefinisikan secara berbeda. Chanyeol bahagia karena baru saja mendapatkan kekasih yang manis, sedangkan Baekhyun bahagia karena rencana nyaris sempurna –mengubah penampilan Chanyeol dan memamerkannya pada semua sahabatnya. Baekhyun berniat untuk memamerkannya perubahan Chanyeol –yang kini notabene-nya adalah kekasihnya– besok. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat raut terkejut semua sahabatnya saat mengetahuinya, khususnya Jongin.

Setelah memesan dua porsi jajangmyeon, pasangan itu terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun yang menatap keluar kaca kedai itu sambil membayangkan raut terkejutnya Jongin nanti, sedangkan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun sambil membayangkan kejadian di butik tadi. Ya, mereka terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Tersenyum sendiri tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Tanpa disadari keduanya, beberapa wanita yang ada disana memandang Chanyeol kagum sambil berbisik genit.

"Ini dia jajangmyeon kalian. Silakan dinikmati~" ucap si pemilik kedai ramah.

Baekhyun memandang lapar pada jajangmyeon di hadapannya. Matanya berbinar-binar dan lidahnya melumat bibir atasnya –tak sabar menikmati jajangmyeon itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, diraihnya sumpit yang disediakan dan segera mengaduk jajangmyeon itu asal. Chanyeol yang baru saja akan memasukkan jajangmyeon itu ke dalam mulutnya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun takjub. Ternyata mulut kecil Baekhyun dapat menampung begitu banyak jajangmyeon di dalam mulutnya. Terlihat sekali pria itu sedang kelaparan. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya yang makan tak sabaran itu. Tanpa menyentuh jajangmyeon-nya sama sekali, kini perhatian Chanyeol terpaku sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang makan. Rasanya seperti melihat anak kecil yang sedang makan –pikir Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat melihat mulut kekasihnya berlepotan noda jajangmyeon, membuat si pria pendek menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Mata sipitnya kini beralih pada jajangmyeon Chanyeol yang masih utuh. "Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

"Melihatmu makan saja aku sudah kenyang." Chanyeol mengulurkan jempolnya ke bibir Baekhyun untuk menghapus beberapa noda jajangmyeon disana. "Makanlah pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau boleh pesan sebanyak kau mau." tambahnya dengan senyuman manis, membuat Baekhyun balik tersenyum padanya.

**###**

"Kau apa?!" tanya Luhan sedikit memekik. Mata rusanya itu sudah membulat sempurna setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya –Byun Baekhyun.

"Itu benar. Aku pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menaikkan gelas wine-nya. "Dan aku akan mengundangnya kemari malam ini."

"Benarkah?!" Luhan memekik senang.

"Kenapa harus ke rumah kami?" Sehun yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan acara yang ditontonnya di TV akhirnya ikut nimbrung.

"Karena aku ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian semua. Lagipula rumah ini sudah seperti milik kita semua, iya'kan?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Entah apa yang lebih mengejutkan. Fakta bahwa pria itu akan kemari atau kau menyebut rumah ini rumah kita."

"Aku bisa jamin kalian akan menyukainya." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti tanpa mengindahkan sindiran Sehun.

"Aww~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Prince Charming-mu. Kita harus rayakan ini! Aku akan telepon Jongin untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan sebelum datang kemari." cerocos Luhan sambil berlari mencari ponselnya.

Seperginya Luhan dari ruang keluarga, Sehun mengalihkan perhatian pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Jadi, apa dia benar-benar Prince Charming-mu?"

"Hm." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?" selidik Sehun. Dia tahu benar sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak akan dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang, apalagi dengan pria yang baru ditemuinya.

"Penampilannya juga pribadinya. Aku suka semuanya." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

Sehun menilik Baekhyun ragu. "Benarkah? Ini aneh karena..kau tahu? Jongin bilang kau tidak terlalu suka pada Park Chanyeol ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ditatapnya Tuan Poker-Fae itu datar. "Yang jatuh cinta itu aku, Sehun. Bukan Kim Jongin." terang Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Di tempat lain, Jongin mendengus kesal setelah menutup telepon dari Luhan. Dia menyuruh Jongin untuk memberi sederet bahan makanan sebelum dia berkunjung ke kediaman Oh demi merayakan hari jadi Byun Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol. Demi Neptunus di Surga! Akulah yang menjodohkan mereka, tapi kenapa aku juga yang harus dijadikan babu mereka?! –gerutu Jongin dalam hati. Jongin baru selesai berdebat dengan dosennya –Prof. Kwon– dan yang dia inginkan adalah minum beberapa gelas alkohol dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Jongin mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan dari Luhan tentang Baekhyun yang baru resmi memiliki kekasih dan menyuruhnya dengan semena-mena untuk mampir ke supermarket terlebih dahulu. Padahal Jongin satu kelas dengan Chanyeol, bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Tapi, Jongin baru mengetahui kabar ini dua menit yang lalu, padahal pria bertelinga lebar itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya seharian ini.

"Setidaknya, Byun Baekhyun berhutang satu hal padaku." gumam Jongin seraya memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran supermarket.

Jongin melangkah menuju supermarket dan mengecek kembali bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi Luhan kirimkan melalui pesan singkat. "Ck, banyak sekali yang dia pesan. Dasar uke." celetuknya.

Selama hampir 15 menit, Jongin berkeliling supermarket demi menemukan pesanan Luhan. Sekarang tinggal satu bahan makanan yang belum ditemukannya –strawberry. Jongin tahu pasti ini adalah bahan makanan yang dinginkan Baekhyun karena dia adalah maniak strawberry, tapi toh Jongin tetap menganggap dirinya adalah seorang sahabat yang baik sampai-sampai tidak ada hal yang dia inginkan.

Mata Jongin masih menelusuri sederet buah-buahan yang dipajang disana, tapi dia masih belum bisa menemukan buah merah itu. Emosinya agak tersulut saat 10 menit berlalu dan dia belum menemukan buah sialan itu. Namun satu detik setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk menyerah, matanya berhasil menemukan buah yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Mood-nya yang sudah turun itu kembali naik. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Jongin mempercepat langkahnya untuk meraih buah strawberry hanya tinggal bersisa satu kotak lagi. Aku sedang beruntung rupanya –batinnya.

Tapi semua pemikirannya itu sirna saat sebuah tangan kecil juga ikut mengambil strawberry terakhir itu. Jongin lantas melirik ke arah orang itu dan mendeliknya tajam. Matanya menangkap seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan mata belok yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam. Jongin sedang tidak ingin mengalah hari ini, meskipun pada seorang wanita sekalipun.

"Aku yang melihatnya duluan." desis Jongin.

"Aku yang mendapatkannya duluan." balas wanita itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hari yang sial, tolong jangan buat hariku tambah sial, Nona."

"Apa? 'Nona' kau bilang?" wanita –atau pria itu– membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Wanita yang sepertinya adalah seorang pria itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam mata Jongin. "Kau pikir aku ini wanita?"

Jongin mengernyit. Matanya menatap pria mungil itu dari bawah ke atas dengan saksama. Wajah imut, badan kecil, dan pendek. Well, Jongin cukup yakin orang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita atau anak SMA –karena tubuhnya lebih pendek daripada Baekhyun. "Kau pria?"

"Kau mau lihat penisku?" tantang pria mungil itu dan berhasil membuat Jongin terbelalak. Di saat Jongin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang pria mungil ini, dia tidak sadar bahwa pria mungil itu sudah mengambil kotak strawberry terakhir dan pergi dari hadapannya. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Jongin baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat pria mungil tadi sudah berada di mesin kasir dan membayar strawberry itu.

"Aish! aku benar-benar sial hari ini!" decak Jongin.

**###**

TING TONG.

Bunyi bel pintu kediaman Oh dipencet oleh seseorang di luar sana. Luhan yang sedang asyik makan jeruk menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. "Itu mungkin Jongin." ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati pintu.

CKLEK.

Tapi, Luhan salah. Bukanlah Jongin yang berada di ambang pintu, melainkan seorang pria bermata bulat dengan tinggi –yang bisa dikatakan– di atas normal. Dan yang paling penting, pria itu sangat tampan saat dia tersenyum ramah pada Luhan. Otak Luhan mendadak kosong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata pria tampan di hadapannya. Siapa dia? –Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Hai, aku sedang mencari Baek–"

BRAK!

Entah kenapa, Luhan melakukan hal itu –membanting pintu dengan keras sehingga pria tinggi di luar sana kaget. Luhan refleks. Dia terkejut saat mendengar nama 'Baek' keluar dari mulut pria tiang listrik itu. Apakah dia Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? –Luhan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan di luar sana, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena respon dari si pemilik rumah. Kelihatan sekali bahwa pria tampan itu sedang kebingungan.

"Apa aku salah rumah ya?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Tepat saat Chanyeol akan pergi dari kediaman Oh, pintu itu kembali dibuka dan menampakkan kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Chanyeol mulai bisa menghembuskan napas lega karena ternyata dia tidak salah rumah.

"Hai! Kau sudah datang? Masuklah." ujar Baekhyun seraya membukakan pintu rumah untuk Chanyeol. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, pria jangkung itupun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Oh.

"Maaf. Yang tadi itu sahabatku, mungkin dia kaget melihatmu." ucap Baekhyun seraya menutup pintu.

"Tidak apa." sahut Chanyeol dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabat-sahabatku." seru Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju ruang keluarga –dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada. "Chanyeol, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan 'suami'nya –Xi Luhan. Teman-teman, ini adalah kekasihku –Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Hai, senang bertemu kalian." sapa Chanyeol ramah dan menjabat tangan pasangan HunHan.

"Tampannya~" ucap Luhan saat berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol, membuat Sehun mendelik ke arahnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

TING TONG.

Bunyi bel lagi-lagi berbunyi oleh seseorang. Sehun yang sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Luhan, berdehem untuk membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Pria poker-face itu menatap tajam Luhan dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada. "Sepertinya itu Jongin."

Luhan mendengus kesal karena acara menatap-Park-Chanyeol-nya diganggu. Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hetakkan, Luhan berjalan untuk membuka pintu itu. Ya, Sehun benar. Itu Kim Jongin dengan empat kantong plastik besar di tangannya. Dia sepertinya kesulitan membawa plastik-plastik itu, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli. Setelah membukakan pintu selebar mungkin, Luhan kembali ke ruang tamu tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Uh..sedikit bantuan, bisa?" dengus Jongin pada semua orang yang ada disana. Anehnya, yang membantu Jongin hanyalah Chanyeol, sedangkan semua sahabatnya diam di tempat dengan tatapan datar. Jongin benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa jadi sahabatnya. Tapi setelah Jongin merutuki sahabat-sahabatnya yang 'super baik' itu, dia baru sadar dengan penampilan baru Chanyeol. Jongin sempat menganga tidak percaya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dari bawah hingga atas.

"Heol. Jadi, ini toh rencana si pendek." gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol meletakkan dua kantong plastik itu di dapur, begitupun Jongin. Jongin meregangkan otot-otot lengannya yang sudah hampir keram tadi. "Aku tidak percaya kalian semua sahabatku. Terima kasih karena tidak membantuku, guys." sindir Jongin, tapi sepertinya sahabat-sahabatnya tidak terlalu peduli.

Malam panjang itupun dihabiskan dengan bercanda, berbincang, dan makan-minum bersama. Semuanya nampak senang, kecuali satu –Jongin. Sedari tadi, dia diacuhkan oleh semua orang disana seolah dia tak dapat dilihat. Wajahnya ditekuk dan dia terus menenggak wine di tangannya. Ini menyebalkan –pikirnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak datang kemari." desis Jongin.

**###**

Dikarenakan malam sudah semakin larut, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongin –yang sudah mabuk berat– diantar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dan mengantarku pulang, Chanyeol-ah." ucap Baekhyun setelah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalasnya. "Mereka semua sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang kau mengenalkanku pada mereka..", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya karena pipinya agak merona, "..sebagai kekasihmu."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berucap kembali, "Selamat malam." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju apartemennya.

"Selamat malam, Baek."

Saat Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja, kaki-kakinya berbalik dan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempatnya. Pria mungil itu sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba dan hanya bisa mematung seperti orang bodoh, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum –menahan geli karena ekspresi Chanyeol. Bisa kalian bayangkan wajah cengok Chanyeol saat ini?

"Beri tahu aku saat kau sudah sampai." ucap Baekhyun lagi. Pria mungil itu kembali berbalik memasuki apartemennya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"B–baik!" Chanyeol yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, segera membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol memukul-mukul kepala pelan –merutuki kebodohannya di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa bertingkah seperti orang bodoh saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya? Pria tinggi itu bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sudah di atas normal dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Chanyeol persis seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Entah siapa seme disini. Namun entah kenapa, Chanyeol menyukai debaran yang menggila di dadanya ini. Rasanya seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya, geli dan nyaman.

"Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta padamu."

**TBC**

**Part dua selesai! Kasih review ya, guys~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review di part 1. Anyway, ini jawaban saya untuk beberapa review di part 1.**

**devrina****: bukan nyamar, tapi disamarin sama si item *dijambak jongin***

**ByunViBaek****: iya tuh si byunbaek pemilih banget, sok kecakepan banget *dapet death glare dari baek*. Bukan nguji kok, tapi emang beneran culun.**

**Special bubble****: jiaaah~ salah semua tebakannya :P**

**neli amelia****: sama tao nggak yah? *sok misterius* anyway, thanks support-nya. Hwaiting!**

** rika. maulina. 94****: iya, semacam itu. Lebih tepatnya, si baek ini idealis alias pengen yang sempurna buat dia baik dalem maupun luarnya cowok itu. Asli culun si yeol ini, cuma dipermak sama jongin buat kencan butanya dan yeah~ jongin punya niat lain buat baek *ketawa setan sama jongin***

**NaYool****: maksudnya baek ini pengennya yang sempurna buat dia, makanya dia suka milih-milih pasangan. Thanks support-nya, sis :***

**fallen93****: bebas buat ngakak di ff saya mah, si yeol ini menurut saya rada aneh *Author sendiri bingung*, keanehan yeol ntar kelihatan di part 4, chingu. So, anticipate it!**

**YOONA****: saya udah minta izin ke yeol buat bikin karakter dia yang cupu kok *apa sih*. Anyway, saya sebenarnya mengangkat cerita ini dengan sedikit culture barat. Jadi, si baek ini udah pernah tidur sama beberapa teman kencannya yang rada bikin dia tertarik. That's why, baek udah pernah liat 'sosis' sama buah zakar temen kencannya.**

**Beechanbaek****: thanks banget ya udah perhatiin penulisan saya. Saya kadang suka gak sabaran kalo udah dapet ide, jadi ngetiknya rada ngebut. Saya juga sadar typo yang itu, tapi baru bisa edit sekarang-sekarang. Anyway, super thanks to u **


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin mendengus untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya saat matanya menangkap teman sekelasnya sedang senyam-senyum sendiri bak orang gila (lagi). Ditiliknya pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dari bawah hingga atas. Penampilan pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu memang berubah total semenjak dirinya pacaran dengan sahabatnya seminggu yang lalu. Jongin tentu saja kesal dengan hal itu karena pasalnya, Park Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai pria paling kuper di kelasnya bisa berubah sedemikian rupa sampai orang-orang yang selalu mengejek Chanyeol berubah mengaguminya. Selain itu, sahabatnya –Byun Baekhyun– benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya tentang menjadikan Chanyeol kekasihnya.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan." celetuk Jongin pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari seseorang di sebelahnya sedang bicara dengannya, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang itu.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa?"

"Kau seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku saat melihatmu senyam-senyum sendiri seperti tadi?" desis Jongin –dengan dagu yang disangga oleh tangan kanannya– sambil menatap Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Benarkah?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sebegitu cintanyakah kau padanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, pipinya agak merona. "Ya. Kupikir begitu."

Jongin agak tertegun mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, dia ikut senang mendengarnya. "Ya ampun, Park. Kau lebih mirip seperti seorang uke daripada seme."

"U–uke?"

"Well, terlihat begitu bagiku saat ini. Tapi aku yakin, kau adalah seme di ranjang'kan?" goda Jongin dengan alis naik turun.

Hening. Chanyeol hanya menunduk –tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tentu saja itu membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Kau tidak mungkin uke'kan? Baekhyun itu lebih mungil dan lebih pendek darimu, jadi kau pas–" Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kau, mungkinkah..?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Well, ka–kami belum pernah melakukannya." Ucapan Chanyeol mengecil di ujung kalimat.

Jongin mendekati wajah Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Apa?"

"Se–sebenarnya..," Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini, "..kami bahkan belum pernah ciuman."

Jongin jaw-drop. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap pria yang lebih tinggi tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hm..entahlah. A–aku belum siap untuk memulai duluan."

Jongin menepuk dahinya. Ya ampun, pria ini benar-benar seperti uke –batin Jongin. Tapi tiba-tiba, seringaiannya muncul. Dia jadi ingin menggoda Tuan Mendadak Populer itu.

"Mau kuberi tahu hal menarik?"

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 3 **– **Kiss on the Lips**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Dalam part ini, ada kisah romansa juga sedihnya. Sekedar informasi, Jongin nggak akan berakhir sama Tao kok. Semua ada jalan ceritanya, so tenang aja. Oke, gak usah lama-lama ngomongnya, langsung dibaca aja~**

**###**

"Hal menarik apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentang Baekhyun, tentu saja." Jongin menarik-turunkan alisnya genit. Sontak ekspresi Chanyeol berubah cerah. Dengan cepat, pria bertelinga lebar itu mendekati Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa itu?"

"Well, sebenarnya tidak penting apa kalian sudah ciuman atau belum. Yang paling penting adalah apakah kalian sudah pernah melakukan seks atau belum." Jongin memulai siasatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti seperti anak yang sedang mendengar cerita Ibunya. "Pertanyaannya adalah kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Pipinya agak merona, membuat Jongin menahan rasa geli.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah melakukannya?" tebak Jongin.

Chanyeol terdiam lagi. Kepalanya menuduk lesu, kemudian perlahan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah bisa memprediksinya sedari tadi, hanya bisa berdehem untuk meredam tawanya yang hampir pecah.

"Kalau begitu, temanku, kau sedang beruntung." Jongin merangkul bahu Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa hal tentang seks. Dan yang paling penting, berbagai posisi yang akan membuat Baekhyun menggaungkan namamu seharian."

Chanyeol yang kelewat polos itu hanya mengangguk semangat menanggapinya, membuat Jongin menyeringai di antara senyuman palsunya. Dia benar-benar akan mengotori otak polos Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan selama berhari-hari. Memikirkan rencana hebatnya, membuat Jongin tertawa setan dalam hati.

**###**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati es krim di kedai es krim di taman kota. Baekhyun terlihat begitu menikmati es krim strawberry-nya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari es krim itu menempel di bibir atasnya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Padahal dia sudah S2, tapi tetap saja terlihat seperti anak SD. Diulurkannya jempol Chanyeol dan mengusap pelan bibir atas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun agak terkejut.

"Kau itu anak SD atau apa? Makan es krim sampai belepotan begini." ujar Chanyeol.

Jujur, Baekhyun agak berdebar setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan hal kecil, tapi terasa manis baginya. Sudah seminggu lamanya hubungan mereka berjalan. Baekhyun memang sedikit kecewa karena pergerakan Chanyeol yang sangat lambat. Semuanya harus Baekhyun yang memulai. Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah menciumnya di bibir. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap tindakan kecil Chanyeol –yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak sadari– selalu berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum manis –yang kini membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup abnormal. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, Baekhyun kembali menikmati es krim-nya. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih menatap Baekhyun intens. Pikirannya teringat kembali akan ucapan Jongin saat di kelasnya tadi pagi. Jangankan melakukan seks, berciuman saja selalu dipikirkannya berulang-ulang. Tapi demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela melakukan apapun. Jadi, setelah kelasnya selesai tadi, Chanyeol mampir ke apartemen Jongin untuk meminjam video porno gay koleksi Jongin. Dia akan menontonnya sebagai referensi untuk hari-H nanti. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan kekasihnya saat melakukan seks. Karena itu, dia harus mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa menggunakan kontak lensa?" Baekhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ya, lumayan."

"Apa kau masih menggunakan kacamata?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

"Hanya di apartemenku. Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan kacamata. Tapi kemarin, kacamataku pecah karena tak sengaja kuinjak, jadi aku akan membelinya lagi hari ini." tutur Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah aku yang memilihkannya untukmu?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, Baek."

"Bagus. Kita ke toko optik, lalu ke apartemenmu."

Chanyeol berhenti makan es krim dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. "Kenapa kau mau ke apartemenku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu–bukan begitu. Ta–" Chanyeol tergagap. Otaknya berusaha keras memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, masalah selesai. Aku sudah lama tidak main ke apartemenmu, jadi tidak apa'kan kalau aku main kesana? Ini tidak seperti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku'kan?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga.

Chanyeol mendadak gugup. "A–apa? Te–tentu saja tidak! memangnya apa yang harus kusembunyikan darimu? Aha-ha-ha.." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa canggung dan dia benar-benar merutuki tawa anehnya itu. Entah kenapa, dia jadi teringat pada ucapan Jongin lagi.

"_Saat kalian berduaan –terutama di rumah, itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Mulailah dengan kecupan lembut di bibir dan lehernya, dan yang terakhir kau tahu, kalian akan berakhir di ranjang."_

Chanyeol mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tidak! tidak! aku masih belum siap! Kau harus mematangkan dulu dirimu sebelum melakukannya, Park Chanyeol! Jangan sampai kau melukai harga dirimu hanya karena kau tidak bisa menjadi seme yang baik untuk Baekhyun –Chanyeol bergelut dengan pikiran kotornya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya dengan alis bertautan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah? Uh..ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya teringat tugas yang diberikan Prof. Kwon." Chanyeol mengelak. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti, kemudian melanjutkan kembali memakan es krim-nya.

**###**

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Menurutku kacamata bening jauh lebih cocok untukmu." tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan kacamata bening dengan bentuk persegi panjang pada Chanyeol. "Cobalah."

Chanyeol mencoba kacamata yang dipilih Baekhyun, kemudian melihat bayangannya di cermin. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Kau tahu? Itu benar-benar cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat tampan mengenakannya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol terlihat senang. "Kalau begitu, aku beli yang ini saja."

Setelah mereka membayar kacamata itu, pasangan itupun bergegas menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai disana. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan naik lift menuju kamarnya di lantai 10 bersama Baekhyun. Selama di dalam lift, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah sudah berapa kali pria jangkung itu melirik Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pikiran kotornya terus datang dan sudah berulang kali ditepisnya. Sialnya, hari ini Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang agak longgar dan itu berhasil memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar dan kembali mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah lain, kemana saja asal bukan kekasihnya.

TING.

Chanyeol mulai bisa merasakan udara segar setelah pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-pun berjalan keluar menuju kamar Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol memasukkan kombinasi kamarnya, pasangan itupun segera masuk ke dalam. Seekor anjing kecil berlari menuju pelukan Baekhyun begitu pintu terbuka. "Chinho-ya!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sangat akrab dengan anjing kecilnya, bahkan semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu empat hari yang lalu. Chinho menjilat Baekhyun, membuatnya kegelian. Awalnya hanya menjilat di pipinya, tapi entah sejak kapan, berpindah menuju leher Baekhyun. Glek –Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar (lagi). Perbuatan Chinho berhasil membuat leher jenjang itu semakin terekspos. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terpana dengan leher kekasihnya itu. Pria jangkung itu bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Jantungnya serasa dipompa dengan cepat, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir cepat. Chanyeol berusaha menahan dirinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Yeol? Chanyeol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran aneh Chanyeol.

"H–hah?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari leher Baekhyun dan menatap mata kekasihnya. "I–iya. Aku hanya harus ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandinya tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh dari Baekhyun. Setelah ditutupnya pintu kamar mandinya, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menepuk kedua pipinya keras. "Jangan berpikiran aneh, Park Chanyeol! Ingat, kau belum siap untuk melakukannya." Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang agak kebingungan hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Chinho yang sedari tadi ada di pelukannya belari menuju sofa –tempat tas Chanyeol diletakkan tadi. Baekhyun yang kebingunganpun mengikuti langkah anjing kecil itu. Pria pendek itu melihat Chinho mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas Chanyeol.

"Chinho-ya, apa yang kau cari? Apa ada kue anjing di dalam sana?" Baekhyun menarik anjing itu ke pelukannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Chinho menggigit sesuatu dari dalam tas Chanyeol dan membuatnya keluar dari dalam tas. "Apa ini?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan barang yang tadi diambil Chinho. Itu seperti kaset DVD, tapi tidak ada sampulnya. Baekhyun terus membolak-balikkan DVD itu untuk mencari tahu kaset apa itu. Karena tidak ada petunjuk apapun di luar kaset, Baekhyun-pun membuka kaset itu dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya. "I–ini.."

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Baekhyun berkacak pinggang padanya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengangkat kaset DVD yang Chinho temukan tadi. Chanyeol tentu saja kaget, mendadak pikirannya kalut. "I–itu.."

"Kenapa ada kaset porno gay milik Jongin di tas-mu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi, membuat kekasihnya salah tingkah.

"Uuuuuh..," Chanyeol ber-uh ria selama beberapa detik, "..apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaanku, Yeol."

Chanyeol menghela napas –menyerah untuk mengelak lagi. Didekatinya Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang."

"Uuuuuh..," Baekhyun ber-uh ria selama beberapa detik –seperti Chanyeol tadi, "..apa?"

"Aku tahu aku bergerak terlalu lambat dalam hubungan kita. Kita bahkan belum pernah ciuman, jadi aku berpikir aku harus merubahnya." tutur Chanyeol.

"Dengan meminjam koleksi video porno gay si hitam?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Ya, tapi..entah bagaimana aku mengatakannya."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apanya?"

"Ini agak memalukan sebenarnya. Tapi..," Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "..aku belum pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya." Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. "Oke, ini memang sangat memalukan." ralat Chanyeol cepat.

"Bukan itu yang tidak kupercaya, Chanyeol-ah. Yang tidak bisa kupercaya adalah kenapa kau meminta nasihat tentang seks pada si hitam itu? dia itu setan mesum, kau tahu?"

Di lain tempat, Jongin sudah bersin karena Baekhyun mengejeknya saat ini.

"Well, aku juga tidak mungkin meminta nasihat padamu'kan? Hanya Jongin satu-satunya yang tahu tentang aku yang belum pernah melakukan seks." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baek. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat bodoh saat kita melakukannya nanti. Aku akan mengembalikan kaset itu kalau kau tak suka."

Baekhyun jadi iba melihat Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengakui hal itu –yang menurut Chanyeol sangat memalukan– padanya. Tapi entah kenapa, di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol yang menunduk lesu begini setelah mengakui hal itu terlihat begitu manis di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi tidak tega untuk marah padanya. Pria mungil itu menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan, membuat pria tinggi mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu membuatku senang dengan cara seperti ini. Kau tahu? Selama ini, aku sudah senang dengan perlakuan manismu padaku setiap harinya." Baekhyun mencoba menghibur kekasihnya.

"Aku melakukannya?" Chanyeol nampak semakin bingung. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat betapa polosnya kekasihnya itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari setiap hal kecil –yang menurut Baekhyun sangat manis– yang dilakukannya.

"Intinya adalah aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya atas perintah orang lain atau apapun itu, aku ingin kita melakukannya karena kau ingin melakukannya. Aku pasti akan menunggumu, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun kini memeluk kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol awalnya terkejut dengan ucapan sekaligus perlakuan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian, pria jangkung itu balas memeluknya pria pendek itu. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan karena lelucon Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, pria pendek itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terkejut dan senang dengan segala ucapan juga perlakuannya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin mencintainya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pria tinggi menangkup pipi kekasihnya dan menatapnya intens. Baekhyun tersenyum disana, membuat darah Chanyeol kembali berdesir hebat. Kemudian, entah dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dimiringkannya sedikit wajahnya dan di saat jarak mereka hanya berkisar lima senti, Chanyeol menutup matanya. Jantungnya yang sudah berdebar kencang semakin berdegup kencang saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dikecupnya pelan bibir Baekhyun. Manis –itulah rasanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri yang awalnya terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol, hanya bisa menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Pria pendek itu menutup matanya dan ikut membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Ciuman mereka di bibir yang pertama.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Baekhyun –yang pipinya agak merona. Senyuman manis terpatri di kedua pria itu. "Well, setidaknya kau pencium yang handal." goda Baekhyun, membuat pipi Chanyeol memanas cepat. Chanyeol yang salah tingkah segera melangkah menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan si pria pendek terkekeh geli karena tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

Tinggal satu hal yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang, yaitu memarahi Kim Jongin. Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon sambil mencari nomor kontak Jongin di ponselnya. Setelah ditekannya tombol hijau, Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya. Selagi nada sambung itu berbunyi, Baekhyun menyusun sederet kalimat untuk Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu harus mendapatkan teguran keras karena telah mengotori pikiran kekasihnya.

"Hal–"

"Kau apakan Chanyeol-ku, hitam?" desis Baekhyun tajam –memotong ucapan Jongin yang baru mengangkat panggilannya.

"Apa maksud–aaaah~" Jongin baru tersadar dengan inti ucapan Baekhyun. "Memangnya Chanyeol melakukan apa padamu?" Jongin malah balik bertanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan seringaian Jongin di seberang sana.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, bodoh! Beruntung aku menemukan kaset porno bodohmu sebelum otak kekasihku terkontaminasi." desis Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aish~ sayang sekali." ledek Jongin diiringi kekehan.

Baekhyun jadi jengkel pada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan lakukan lagi atau aku akan menyebarkan video pornomu dengan Tao di Youtube!"

TUT!

"Ap–yak! Halo?!" Jongin berteriak setelah Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Mata Jongin terbelalak karena ancaman Baekhyun tadi. Dari mana pria kecil itu memiliki video pornonya dengan Tao? –tanyanya dalam hati. Menyadari tidak ada gunanya berteriak di depan ponselnya, Jongin berdecak kesal. Usahanya untuk mengotori pikiran polos Chanyeol gagal total.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran Jongin beralih pada Tao –tunangannya. Ini sudah sebulan semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk break setelah Jongin memergoki Tao tidur dengan Yifan –tetangga mereka. Jongin terlalu baik untuk memutuskan pertunangannya. Pria berkulit gelap itu masih mencintai pria dengan lingkaran mata yang tebal itu. Ah, mengingatnya membuat dada Jongin sesak saja. Kepala Jongin tertunduk lemas di kursinya. Entah sampai kapan hubungan mereka akan begini terus. Namun di saat Jongin sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, ponselnya kembali berdering. Saat Jongin melihat nama si penelepon, matanya membulat sempurna. Itu dari Tao.

**###**

Luhan memberikan gelas berisi wine pada Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah 'suami'nya –Sehun. "Jadi, Chanyeol menciummu duluan kali ini?" tanya pria bermata rusa itu.

"Ya dan aku harus akui, pria jangkung itu membuatku terkesan. Dia benar-benar pencium yang handal." Baekhyun berdecak kagum.

"Wow, aku jadi ingin mencobanya." Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya nyengir kuda. "Aku bercanda, sayang~"

BRAK!

Pintu kediaman Oh dibuka paksa oleh pria berkulit tan, membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh. Wajahnya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang tersenyum lebar itu kini mengembangkan senyuman yang kelewat lebar.

"Kau memenangkan lotre?" tebak Sehun.

"Bukan, coba lagi~" Jongin sok misterius.

"Kau lulus ujian di kelas Prof. Kwon?" Luhan ikut menebak.

"Masih salah, tapi amin untuk yang satu itu."

"Kau meniduri lansia?" Baekhyun menebak. Jongin menatap datar Baekhyun atas ucapan asalnya.

"Bukan. Tao baru saja menghubungiku dan dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku. **Ingin bertemu denganku**. Dia ingin bicara denganku. Bukankah itu hebat?!" seru Jongin kegirangan. Sedangkan Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun hanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau tahu tiga kalimat mengerikan di dunia? Pertama, 'kartu kredit Anda telah diblokir'. Kedua, 'aku tahu yang kau lakukan'. Ketiga, 'kita harus bicara'. Jika kau mengerti maksudku." Baekhyun menyindir Jongin.

"Astaga, dia masih berani muncul di hadapanmu setelah apa yang diperbuatnya?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah, aku yakin dia ingin mengatakan hal yang ingin kudengar. Aku tahu respon kalian akan seperti ini. Karena itu, aku memintanya untuk datang kemari sekarang."

"Kau membiarkan jalang itu memasuki rumahku?!" Luhan memekik. Nadanya benar-benar tidak suka dengan kabar dari Jongin.

"Hey, jangan panggil dia begitu. Tak bisakah kalian berikan dia kesempatan kedua?" bela Jongin.

"Bung, ayolah. Berciuman dengan orang lain masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi, tidur? Itu artinya dia bercinta dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang yang telah merusak kepercayaanmu?" protes Luhan.

"Dia benar, Jongin-ah. Kau harus pikirkan ini lagi. Di luar sana masih banyak pria yang jauh lebih baik daripada Zitao." timpal Sehun.

"Mungkin memang benar masih banyak pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya, tapi pria yang kucintai hanya Tao. Kalian tidak mengerti." bela Jongin, membuat pasangan suami-istri itu jadi tidak enak hati. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. Memang sulit menasihati orang yang buta akan cinta.

TING TONG.

"Itu dia! itu pasti Tao!" Jongin berlari menuju pintu, tapi kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah ketiga sahabatnya. "Guys, kumohon, jaga perilaku kalian. Aku yakin Tao sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Lakukan ini untukku ya?" Jongin memohon. Ketiga sahabatnya terpaksa mengangguk karena iba pada Jongin.

CKLEK.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya, membuat mata Jongin berbinar-binar. "Hai, Tao-ya~"

"Hey, Jongin-ah." Tao melirik ke belakang Jongin –yang sudah memperlihatkan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun yang memandangnya datar. "Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" pintanya sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin berbagi hal ini dengan semua orang yang meragukanku, seperti pasangan HunHan yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus memilih orang lain daripada kau. Juga Baekhyun yang pernah mengatakan bahwa pertunangan itu menyebalkan."

"Tidak, aku bilang kau bertunangan dengan pria menyebalkan." sela Baekhyun.

Jongin mendelik pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun terlihat cuek dan malah menenggak wine-nya. "Intinya, aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka katakan itu tidak benar. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita goyah hanya karena omongan orang-ora–"

"Aku ingin kita putus." Tao memotong ucapan Jongin. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang mendengar ucapan Tao yang bisa mereka prediksi semenjak Tao datang. Berbeda dengan pria yang ada di hadapan Tao. Jongin mematung di tempat dengan napas tertahan.

"A–apa?" ucap Jongin terbata.

"Aku sudah pikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku tahu harusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal dan malah membuatmu terlalu berharap. Aku..," Tao menunduk sambil menarik napas dalam, "..aku mencintai orang lain. Maaf."

Dan saat itu pula Jongin merasa keadaan di sekitarnya tidak membunyikan suara apapun. Dia juga merasa udara di sekitarnya mendadak hilang, membuat dadanya sesak. Yang bisa dilihatnya adalah tatapan menyesal Tao. Tao melepaskan cincin pertunangannya dan menyimpannya di tangan Jongin. Jongin sendiri terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata, dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." ucap Tao seraya mengelus pelan tangan Jongin. Sebelum Jongin bisa membalas ucapan Tao, pria panda itu pergi dari sana.

Sepeninggalnya Tao dari kediaman Oh, ketiga sahabat Jongin segera menghampiri Jongin yang masih mematung. Sehun merangkul pundak Jongin seraya menepuknya pelan –berusaha menenangkan pria itu. Ini pasti akan menjadi masa-masa sulit bagi Jongin mengingat pria itu sangat mencintai Tao.

**###**

Baekhyun mengangkat panci ramen dari kompor dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ini adalah hari Minggu dan Baekhyun baru pulang dari apartemen Jongin. Tiga bersahabat ini masih khawatir pada Jongin yang masih belum bisa move on dari Tao. Jadi, mereka putuskan untuk menengoknya secara bergantian. Tak lama setelah kepulangannya dari apartemen Jongin, Luhan datang ke apartemen Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" Luhan masih terdengar khawatir. "Ini sudah lima hari semenjak dia putus dengan Tao."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh sendiri." jawab Baekhyun. "Tumben kau datang kemari, Hyung?"

"Aku bosan di rumah. Sehun sedang menemui Abeoji-nya di perusahaannya. Kau tahulah, bisnis keluarga." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Baekhyun hendak memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya sebelum bel kamar apartemennya dibunyikan seseorang. Baekhyun-pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Saat pintu itu dibukanya, seorang pria dengan sebuket mawar merah dalam vas kristal muncul. "Ada kiriman untuk Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya, saya sendiri."

"Tolong tanda tangan disini." ucap si pria pengantar barang itu. Baekhyun menandatangi tanda penerima dan memberikannya pada pria pengantar barang. Pria bermata sipit itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan di meja makan sambil terus mencari nama si pengirim mawar tersebut.

"Wow~ sebuket mawar merah dalam vas kristal? Itu menunjukkan hal yang sama dalam setiap bahasa; orang ini kaya!" seru Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun memegang vas kristal berisikan bunga mawar merah. "Dari siapa itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

"Hm..misterius~"

"Menurutmu ini dari Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa bukan." Luhan ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau memang dari Chanyeol? Mungkin dia ingin memberiku kejutan?" Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Bagaimana kalau memang bukan dari Chanyeol?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kalau bukan dari Chanyeol, dari siapa?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Secret admirer? Mantan kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa mantan kekasihku mengirimkan bunga untukku? Kami sudah tidak punya hubungan."

"Mungkin dia belum bisa move on? Alasan apapun yang memungkinkannya mengirimkan bunga. Lagipula, mereka tidak tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau tidak peduli walaupun kau sudah memiliki kekasih." jawab Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja belum. Kurasa dia masih belum siap."

"Ini sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak kalian pacaran dan kalian hanya baru ciuman di bibir?" tanya Luhan hampir tak percaya. "Dulu saat aku pacaran dengan Sehun, kami sudah melakukannya di minggu pertama."

Baekhyun yang mendengus mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Sehun dan Chanyeol itu jelas sangat berbeda. Chanyeol itu masih polos, Hyung. Aku yakin jika saatnya tiba, kami akan melakukannya." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Dengan berbagai posisi." gumamnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berakhir dengan pria sepolos Chanyeol, meskipun dia memang baik dan tampan sih." aku Luhan. "Atau kau mau kuberikan dia obat perangsang?" goda Luhan dengan alis naik turun.

Baekhyun menatap datar pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau sudah tertular virus mesum si Jongin."

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, kemudian mulai menikmati ramen yang dimasak Baekhyun. Sedangkan pria bermata sipit pergi meletakkan vas kristal itu di ruang tamu. Sementara itu, Baekhyun kembali memikirkan ucapan Luhan. Well, kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan ada benarnya juga. Ini sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak mereka pacaran dan mereka hanya baru ciuman di bibir. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Lagipula, Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang akan menunggunya sampai Chanyeol siap. Meskipun, entah kenapa, ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya terkadang membuatnya resah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ini bukan berarti Baekhyun adalah pria mesum, hanya saja ini adalah kali pertamanya dia tidak melakukan seks dengan pacarnya selama hampir dua minggu. Padahal setiap mantan pacar Baekhyun akan bercinta dengannya di minggu pertama mereka pacaran. Ini pengalaman baru bagi Baekhyun dan dia harus ekstra bersabar.

**TBC**

**Part 3 selesai! Mind to review?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. Anyway, ini balasan saya untuk review kalian.**

**Devrina: kamu baru sadar? Keterlaluan! *sinetron mode on* ufufufu~ nanti bakal muncul saingan kok, ngeliat cowok cemburu tuh unyu *digampar baekyeol***

**Narsih. Hamdan: soalnya saya udah sering baca ffn dimana si yeol tuh bad boy, tapi saya justru pengen bikin karakter beda based on kacamata gede dan senyum idiotnya. Iya tuh si lohan sok imut banget *dicekek lu oppa* sip! Tunggu lanjutannya ya!**

**Rika. Maulina. 94: iyaa, baek blom bener-bener suka sama yeol. Mungkin karena si yeol polos kali ya? saya juga ngerasa dia lebih mirip uke daripada seme, tapi ternyata..JEJEJENG *rahasia ah* #plakk!**

**Neli amalia: rasa suka sih ada –suka ngegodain, muahahahaha!**

**Mfayumu: kalo diceritain gak rame dong? Pokoknya siap-siap aja buat kelanjutannya. Civox balik untukmu :***

**Young. Demin: yup, saya suka cerita dimana si baek ini yg agresif dan yeol yg polos, biar uke yang berkuasa gitu loh *dijambak yeol* *bales jambak sama baek***

**Sayakanoicinoe: ditunggu review berikutnya **

**Beechanbaek: mana seme mana uke, liat kelanjutannya aja ya!**

**Aquariusbaby06: ciee uhuk makasih **

**Nur991fah: hadeuuuh dicomot, skalian aja diterkam wong si yeol polos akut :P**

**YOONA: pacar pertama baek dong **** ahahaha jongin kagak suka baek, mereka'kan ribut mulu, tenang aja. Trus tidur barengnya..*smirk***

**Baeklinerbyun: harus ngereview lagi yaa di next part~**

**Odultkai: thanks for ur compliment **** saya juga suka uke agresif *high-five sama baek***

**Song Jiseok: oke oke oke *ikut demo***


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya saya mau tanya pendapat para readers karena ada reader yang mengusulkan untuk mengubah rate FF ini jadi M, kalian setuju? Rate diubah atau nggaknya tergantung kalian. Minta pendapat kalian ya. Thanks before.**

Pintu kediaman Oh dibuka oleh seseorang –dengan seenak jidatnya– dari luar, menampakkan seorang pria berkulit tan dengan senyuman lebar. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Luhan yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, refleks menautkan alis mereka bingung sekaligus terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu. Pasalnya, pria bernama Kim Jongin itu sudah seminggu lebih tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di kediaman Oh, apalagi dengan senyuman selebar itu.

"Aku punya berita bagus untuk semua pria dan wanita di Seoul!" seru Jongin. "Pria tampan bernama Kim Jongin telah kembali dari masa berkabungnya~"

Tentu saja hal itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum senang. Jongin duduk di sebelah Luhan –masih dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Aku sudah cukup mendapatkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi kupikir, ini waktunya untuk move on." ujarnya optimis.

"Bagus, kawan! Itu baru semangat!" seru Luhan.

"Selamat, bro." timpal Sehun.

Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang tidak ikut komentar dan menatapnya bingung. "Seseorang sedang mengalami masa berat rupanya?" sindir Jongin. Baekhyun hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Jongin-ah." Luhan menasihati. "Baekhyun sedang bad mood."

"Benarkah? Dikarenakan Chanyeol?" tebak Jongin asal. Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah ditekuk semakin menekuk karena ucapannya. "Ups.." Jongin menutup mulutnya.

"Tadi malam, Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan seorang wanita." Sehun menceritakan pokok permasalahan Baekhyun.

"Wanita?"

"Ya. Dan yang lebih aneh, ponsel Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi semenjak dua hari yang lalu." timpal Luhan.

"Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin serius.

"Dia sibuk. Mungkin sibuk dengan wanita itu." cibir Baekhyun. Pria imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bukan berarti Chanyeol selingkuh, Baek. Mungkin itu saudara atau sepupunya." Luhan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Bukankah kau satu kelas dengan Chanyeol? Apa kau tahu apa dia memiliki saudara atau tidak?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Hm..entahlah. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya padaku." ungkap Jongin.

"Jangan berperasangka buruk dulu, Baek. Bicaralah dengan Chanyeol dulu dan tanyakan baik-baik padanya." Luhan menasihati. Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun cemberut begitu jadi geli sendiri. Dia baru melihat lagi Baekhyun yang cemburu. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya ingin menggoda pria imut itu.

"Kau benar, aku harus menemuinya lagi." Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Dan saat kau bertemu lagi dengannya, dia sedang memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang wanita itu. Kekeke~" goda Jongin.

"Diam kau, hitam!"

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 4 **– **Misunderstanding**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ini part yang saya suka dimana diri Chanyeol yang lain terungkap. Ekhem, dia agak agresif di part ini. Penasaran? Langsung aja dibaca, guys!**

**###**

Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun sedang bad mood karena Chanyeol. Sudah dua hari pria jangkung itu tidak bisa dihubungi, entah kenapa. Baekhyun sudah pernah mencoba menemuinya di kampusnya, tapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengetahui alasan ponsel Chanyeol mati, pria jangkung itu seolah menghindarinya dan pergi begitu saja. Dan tadi malam, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menemui Chanyeol di apartemennya. Tapi yang dilihat Baekhyun berikutnya adalah Chanyeol yang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun yang terlalu terkejut tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, jadi dia putuskan untuk pulang. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol dan hasilnya masih sama.

"Aish~ Dobbi, cepat angkat ponselmu, bodoh!" sungut Baekhyun yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Ketiga sahabatnya masih memperhatikannya yang uring-uringan semenjak Baekhyun datang ke kediaman Oh.

"Tidak perlu uring-uringan begitu, Baek. Paling-paling dia sedang sibuk memasukkan penisnya ke lubang wani–YAK! Kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?!" Jongin protes karena jambakan Baekhyun di rambutnya. Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan bahkan setelah masa berkabungmu." cibir Baekhyun.

"Itulah kehebatanku, Tuan Byun." Jongin mengibaskan rambutnya bangga.

"Aku bahkan tidak sedang memujimu, bodoh!" Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat mereka bertengkar hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus pergi. Tugas kelompok Prof. Jung harus dikumpulkan lusa. Bye!" seru Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk wanita simpanan Chanyeol!" Jongin masih sempat menggoda Baekhyun. Tapi yang tak disangka-sangka Jongin, Baekhyun berlari kembali ke dalam rumah HunHan dan menjambak kembali rambut Jongin. "Aish, yak! Sakit, Byun Baek!"

"Rasakan!"

Dan Baekhyun kembali melangkah keluar. Sedangkan pasangan HunHan kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**###**

Baekhyun tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya sedari tadi memperhatikan ponselnya dengan layar hitam. Jarinya tidak bisa diam mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya. Kenapa si Dobbi tidak memberiku kabar apapun?! –gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ya, Baekhyun memang tahu dia agak berlebihan saat ini. Tapi mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan bertingkah sama sepertinya jika kalian berada dalam posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol –yang notabene-nya hampir tidak pernah absen mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun– tiba-tiba berhenti mengiriminya pesan. Bahkan jika Chanyeol tidak mengiriminya pesan, setidaknya pria jangkung itu akan membalas pesan Baekhyun atau jika Chanyeol tidak mengangkat panggilannya, pria jangkung itu akan segera menghubunginya balik. Tapi setelah insiden melihat-wanita-asing-masuk-ke-dalam-apartemen-Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Pikirannya jadi kalut hanya karena pria tiang listrik itu.

Do Kyungsoo –teman satu kelompoknya untuk tugas dari Prof. Jung– yang duduk di depan Baekhyun mengernyit. Mata beloknya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk gelisah dan terus memperhatikan ponselnya. "Kau sedang menunggu telepon dari seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Dia menatap datar ponselnya selama beberapa detik, kemudian beralih pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, tapi kemudian beralih kembali pada ponselnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun yang tidak biasa itu. Pria yang lebih mungil dari Baekhyun itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya."

Baekhyun hanya berdehem menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak hanya kesal pada Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung memberikannya kabar, Baekhyun juga khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya dan dia tidak tahu hal itu. Saking kalutnya, Baekhyun sampai meminta Jongin untuk ikut menghubungi Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun setelah mendengar kabar mengenai Chanyeol. Tapi sudah berjam-jam berlalu dan belum ada kabar dari Jongin maupun Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik gelisah ke arah kamar mandi dan masih belum melihat tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan keluar. "Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Jongin lagi, siapa tahu dia lupa mengabariku." gumam Baekhyun. Pria pendek itupun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Jongin.

"Apa?" Nada Jongin terdengar kesal.

"Sudah ada kabar?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan di seberang sana sembari mendengus kesal. "Untuk yang keseribu kalinya, Byun Baek. Park Chanyeol belum mengabariku apapun atau mendapatkan kabar darinya."

"Aish, kemana sih si Dobbi itu?!" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri, membuat Jongin jengah sendiri.

"Kau sedang PMS, hah? Kau itu seperti wanita saja! Dengar Baek, Chanyeol itu sudah dewasa. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin dia akan segera menghubungimu." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. "Mungkin." lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Yak, aku dengar itu. Lagipula, kau itu teman sekelasnya, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu nomor telepon apartemennya?" cerocos Baekhyun.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku, bodoh. Kau itu kekasihnya, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu nomor telepon apartemennya?" balas Jongin.

"Ck, kau yakin dia tidak punya saudara atau semacamnya?"

"Untuk yang kesejuta kalinya, Byun Baek. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluarganya." Jongin menggeram frustasi di seberang sana.

"Teman-temanmu yang lain tidak tahu mengenai keberadaannya atau informasi tentang keluarganya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang Chanyeol itu kuper, hanya aku satu-satunya yang akrab dengannya. Apa yang kau harapkan, hah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluarganya sementara kau bilang hanya kau satu-satunya yang akrab dengannya?" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku baby-sitter-nya? Sudahlah, tidak usah khawatir. Lagipula, Chanyeol itu kuper. Siapa pula yang mau berkencan dengannya selain orang aneh sepertimu?" Jongin mencibir.

"Yak, kau belum sadar, hah? Dia bahkan lebih tampan darimu sekarang." Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Yak, dilihat dari sudut manapun, aku ini jauh lebih tampan daripada kekasih kupermu itu." Jongin membela diri, membuat Baekhyun mencibir. "Aku pasti menghubungimu setelah mendapat kabar tentangnya dan sebelum saat itu tiba, jangan berani-berani menghubungiku lagi atau aku tidak mau angkat telepon darimu, arasseo?!"

TUT!

Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali duduk di depan Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang wajahnya semakin terkekuk, Kyungsoo jadi agak ngeri juga. "Baek, kau mau kita lanjutkan kerja kelompok ini besok? Sepertinya kau tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus."

"Tidak, kita selesaikan saja hari ini. Besok aku ada urusan." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya, baru setelah itu dia akan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Chanyeol.

**###**

Baekhyun sedang tidak ada kuliah hari ini karena dosennya sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Sedangkan semua sahabatnya sedang ada kuliah, jadilah pria mungil itu menghabiskan hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Dia benar-benar bosan diam di apartemennya. Ponsel Chanyeol masih tidak bisa dihubungi dan Jongin bilang Chanyeol tidak masuk ke kelas hari ini. Hal itu membuatnya uring-uringan seharian ini. Padahal selama ini, semua mantan kekasihnya tidak pernah mengacuhkannya –bahkan cenderung tidak bisa mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak percaya dia bisa sampai sebegini kacaunya diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya.

Semenjak kemarin, Baekhyun berpikir tentang ucapan Jongin padanya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol berselingkuh di belakangnya? Tapi bagaimana kalau memang wanita itu adalah saudara atau kerabatnya? Kalaupun wanita itu saudara atau kerabatnya, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahunya? –sederet pertanyaan bergelimpangan di pikiran Baekhyun, membuatnya pusing sendiri. Beberapa orang yang melewati Baekhyun menatapnya aneh karena sedari tadi pria pendek itu menggumam tidak jelas dengan bibir mengerucut. Kakinya selalu menendang asal kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, pria itu menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aish! aku bisa gila!" gerutunya.

"Guk! Guk!" Seekor anjing kecil berlari ke arah Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu terkesiap.

"Chinho-ya? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau datang bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mulai merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang. Apakah Chanyeol-nya ada di tempat yang sama dengannya saat ini?

"Chinho-ya, tunggu aku!" Seorang wanita berlari kecil mendekati Baekhyun dan Chinho. Baekhyun mengernyit dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu. Namun mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok wanita itu. Itu adalah wanita yang masuk dengan Chanyeol ke apartemennya tempo hari. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Chinho yang melompat dari pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam pelukan wanita itu.

"Yak, jangan berlarian seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut, kau tahu? Chanyeol bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai kehilanganmu!" omel wanita itu. Wanita cantik itu menatap ke arah pria di hadapannya yang sedang mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Wanita itu mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. "Kau yang menemukan Chinho? Terima kasih ya, entah kenapa dia berlari begitu saja." ucap wanita itu ramah. Tapi pria yang diajak bicara oleh wanita itu hanya bisa membuka bibirnya sedikit tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Chinho-ya!" Kini sebuah suara bass membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih keras daripada tadi. Mata sipitnya beralih pada pria jangkung yang sedang berlari sambil menyerukan nama anjingnya. Itu Chanyeol –kekasihnya yang sudah menghilang tanpa kabar selama dua hari ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, disini!" seru wanita itu seraya melambaikan tangannya. Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak saat mendengar wanita itu memanggil kekasihnya akrab, bahkan seperti mengenalnya lebih baik daripada Baekhyun.

Pria jangkung itu berlari dan berhenti di samping wanita itu, tapi kemudian mata bulatnya terbelalak. "Baek?"

Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh hebat. Entah kenapa,matanya terasa panas melihat sosok jangkung yang teramat dirindukannya. Meskipun begitu, dadanya sesak di saat yang bersamaan mengetahui kekasihnya sedang jalan-jalan dengan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya.

"C–Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

Wanita di sebelah Chanyeol –yang sedari tadi menonton pemandangan aneh antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun– ikut membelalakkan matanya kaget. Mata bulat wanita itu menilik Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. "Jadi, dia adalah Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia mendekati Baekhyun perlahan dengan alis bertautan. "Dia..," ucap wanita itu menggantung, "..LUCU SEKALI~!"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluknya erat. "N–Ne?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, calon adik ipar!"

"Ne?!" pekik Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melebar selebar-lebarnya mendengar ucapan wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Noona, lepaskan dia. Dia tidak bisa bernapas." Chanyeol melepas paksa pelukan wanita itu dari kekasihnya.

"Noo–Noona?" tanya Baekhyun setengah linglung-setengah terkejut. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan kau punya Noona?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Yak, kau tidak pernah menceritakanku pada calon adik ipar?" Wanita protes pada Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Memangnya aku tidak pernah bilang ya?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Wanita –yang ternyata adalah Noona kandung Chanyeol– hanya bisa menepuk dahinya karena kelakuan adiknya, sedangkan Baekhyun melongo tak percaya. "Ahahaha, maaf. Kalau begitu, kukenalkan sekarang saja. Baek, ini Noona-ku –Park Yoora."

"Halo, Baekkie-ya~" sapa Yoora. "Aigoo~ kau manis sekali sih? Aku jadi ingin memakanmu detik ini juga!" Wanita cantik itu kembali memeluk Baekhyun dengan semena-mena.

"Noona, hentikan! Dia milikku!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memeluknya posesif. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Aigoo~ arasseo, arasseo. Dia milikmu." Yoora mengalah. Wanita itu terkekeh geli melihat adiknya yang begitu posesif dan reaksi wajah Baekhyun yang lucu. "Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian dulu ya? Ayo, Chinho-ya!" Yoora melangkah menjauhi pasangan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam mode tercengang setengah malu, segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menetralkan ekspresinya. Ditatapnya garang kekasihnya itu, kemudian ditendangnya lutut si pria jangkung.

"Auuw! Baek, kenapa kau menendangku?!" protes Chanyeol seraya mengelus lututnya.

"Untuk mengingatkanmu apa itu rasa sakit! Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah?! Ponselmu tidak aktif dan kau sulit sekali untuk ditemui! Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku?!" semprot Baekhyun. Napasnya naik-turun karena emosi. "Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja, bodoh?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. Dipeluknya Baekhyun dan mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut. "Itu..ponselku sedang rusak, maaf." Chanyeol terdengar menyesal.

"Bodoh.." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau memiliki seorang Noona?" tanyanya agak berbisik. Kali ini suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti rajukan.

"Maaf, dua hari yang lalu, ponselku rusak karena masuk ke dalam air dan belum selesai diperbaiki. Lalu kemarin, Noona-ku tiba-tiba pulang dari Amerika. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku akan datang dan tahu-tahu menyuruhku menjemputnya di bandara. Dia merengek untuk ditemani jalan-jalan seharian. Jadi untuk sementara, dia akan tinggal di apartemenku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak memberimu kabar, Baek." tutur Chanyeol. Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai merasakan kelegaan setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Pria pendek itu balas memeluk pria jangkung, merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar keras –sama seperti milik Chanyeol, tapi nyaman.

**###**

Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol ke apartemennya. Tidak terasa –bagi mereka berdua– siang sudah berganti malam dan mereka harus mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka hari ini sekarang.

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu setelah ponselku selesai diperbaiki." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa, suasana jadi agak canggung bagi Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba, jantung Chanyeol bergemuruh hebat saat pandangannya terpaku pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dikecupnya. Aish, kenapa pikiran anehmu selalu muncul setiap kali kau menatap Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol? –rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar dan berusaha menepis pikiran anehnya.

"Uh..kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya?" Chanyeol segera pamit. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, pria jangkung itu berbalik dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun sebuah tangan menarik jaket Chanyeol –menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya –merasa ragu. Tapi kemudian, pria pendek itu menatap mata Chanyeol dengan puppy-eyes-nya. "Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru'kan? Masuklah dulu." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun, namun di saat yang bersamaan, dia senang mendengarnya. Itu artinya dia tidak usah mencari alasan agar bisa berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berduapun memasuki apartemen Baekhyun.

**###**

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus." Baekhyun meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Chanyeol. Pria pendek itu mendekati laci di ruang TV dan mencari sesuatu disana.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menenggak isi seperempat gelas itu sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut apartemen Baekhyun. "Sudah lama aku tidak kemari ya? tumpukan bukumu semakin banyak saja." ujar Chanyeol saat matanya tertancap pada tumpukan buku referensi milik Baekhyun di meja depan TV.

"Begitulah. Aku perlu sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku darimu."

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa jawabannya itu berhasil membuat pipi Chanyeol merona. Apakah pria pendek itu selalu memikirkannya seperti dirinya? memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut Chanyeol merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di atasnya.

"Ini. Gunakanlah sampai ponselmu selesai diperbaiki." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam pada Chanyeol.

"Baek, tidak usah. Sebentar lagi juga ponselku selesai diperbaiki." Chanyeol menolak halus. Tapi kemudian, Baekhyun menatapnya sengit –seolah mengancamnya dengan tatapannya.

"Gunakan itu atau aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi. Kau tahu aku masih marah padamu karena menghilang tanpa kabar."

Chanyeol terlihat panik karena ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, pria jangkung itu mengambil ponsel hitam itu sambil mendekati Baekhyun. "Baiklah, akan kugunakan. Jadi, jangan marah lagi ya?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak marah, dia hanya berniat mengerjai Chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila selama dua hari ini. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh hanya karena satu pria. Karena itu, dia ingin menggodanya sebentar, walaupun melihat mata Chanyeol yang memelas saat ini membuatnya harus menahan tawanya. Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya di antara matanya yang sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, itu membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Baek? Aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Astaga, ini terlalu lucu! –batin Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dia tertawa sejadi-jadinya dengan telunjuk kanannya yang menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dan tangan kiri yang memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol bingung tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Hal itu tentu saja membuat tawa Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau seharusnya lihat ekspresimu saat ini, Park Chanyeol! Ahahahaha!"

"Ada apa de–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat dia menyadari sesuatu. "Yak, kau mengerjaiku?"

"Astaga, Tuan Park, ahahaha! Ekspresimu tadi benar-benar juara!" Baekhyun masih tertawa puas, membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Yak, ini tidak lucu, Tuan Byun. Aku benar-benar khawatir, kau tahu?" protes Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli dan semakin melengkingkan tawanya. Chanyeol yang kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun akhirnya malah kelepasan. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar dan terkesan tidak sabaran, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan.

"Chan–mmmphh!" Suara Baekhyun tertahan karena Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menahan tengkuknya. Baekhyun terus memukul dada Chanyeol untuk melepaskan tautannya sebelum dia terkena serangan jantung –atau setidaknya kehabisan napas. Tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya lepas begitu saja. Tangan Baekhyun yang meronta itu ditahan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Empphh!" Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga lidah Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Perang lidahpun tidak terhindari lagi. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa melakukan French kiss –mengingat betapa polosnya Chanyeol. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi saat ini. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mudah. Pria pendek itu malah terlihat kewalahan dalam meladeni Chanyeol mode agresif.

"Ahh..mmh.." Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah. Hal itu membuat libido Chanyeol tersulut. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa sehingga pria jangkung itu berada di atas tubuh sang kekasih –masih dengan bibir bertautan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya mulai habis dan diapun mendorong paksa dada Chanyeol. Mata keduanya beradu saat tautan mereka terlepas dan menyisakan benang tipis berupa ludah –entah milik siapa itu– di ujung bibir Baekhyun. Pipi keduanya terlihat memerah. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu –meraup udara dengan rakusnya– sehingga mereka bisa merasakan napas hangat satu sama lain. Masih dengan acara saling tatap menatap, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol menatapnya terlalu intens. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan kekasihnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan seperti itu, seperti ingin menumpahkan segala gejolak emosi di dalam dadanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol tidak mendengar debar jantungnya yang sudah menggila semenjak mereka berciuman panas tadi.

"Yeol, aku–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya dipompa jauh lebih cepat daripada tadi, membuat darahnya berdesir sama cepatnya. "Sangat." Dan Chanyeol-pun kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun, kali ini dengan lembut tanpa nafsu di dalamnya –sarat akan cinta dan kerinduan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk membalas kecupan Chanyeol sama lembutnya. Lalu entah dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol –memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya merasakan seperti ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan di atas perut mereka, menghasilkan rasa geli tapi nyaman. Tidak ada suara apapun dalam ruangan itu selain decakan ciuman mereka.

"Ahh..Yeol.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke leher putihnya. Dia mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisapnya pelan –menghasilkan warna kemerahan yang disebut kissmark. Baekhyun berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya jadi agresif seperti ini? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, pria jangkung itu ketahuan meminjam video porno gay milik Jongin, tapi kenapa sekarang dia terlihat seperti seorang ahli?

TING TONG.

Pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun dipencet seseorang, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah pintu bersamaan. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang sudah menggila juga raut muka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu sambil merapikan penampilannya yang agak berantakan akibat ulah Chanyeol. Dilihatnya si tamu melalui intercom, menampakkan sesosok makhluk nista bernama Kim Jongin. Baekhyun berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintunya untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yak, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? apa kau tidak tahu aku membawa kabar tentang Chanyeol untukmu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi."

"Benarkah?" Jongin terkejut. Sebelum Jongin sempat berkata-kata lagi, Chanyeol muncul dari belakang Baekhyun dengan senyuman bodohnya. "Aaah~" Jongin mengangguk paham dengan sikap Baekhyun yang ketus tadi. Matanya menangkap bercak merah yang mencolok di leher Baekhyun dan menyeringai pada pasangan itu. "Kalian sedang melakukan apa tadi?" tanya Jongin seraya menunjuk lehernya –bermaksud menyindir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit –tidak mengerti, tapi lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang pipinya memerah. Baekhyun sangat mengerti dengan maksud Jongin. Refleks, dia menutup kissmark di lehernya dan segera mendorong paksa Jongin keluar dari kamar apartemennya tanpa mengindahkan ledekan Jongin. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kim Jongin!"

BLAM!

Keadaan tiba-tiba jadi canggung –bagi Baekhyun. Wajahnya menunduk dengan pipi yang sangat merah. Dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas tawa menyebalkan Jongin di luar kamarnya. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol yang sudah dalam mode normal hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Uh..y–ya." Baekhyun susah payah terdengar tenang, tapi dengan cepat dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena gagal. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Diangkatnya wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Sial! sejak kapan jantungku bisa berdebar sekencang ini di hadapan si Dobbi? Benar-benar tidak keren –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Uh..yang tadi maaf, aku kelepasan." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Sepertinya Chanyeol baru paham dengan arti warna kemerahan di pipi Baekhyun juga suaranya yang gugup saat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Entah kenapa, terkadang aku suka kehilangan kendali." lanjutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah –melebihi dirinya tadi. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi memang terkesan agak mesum, tapi anehnya, Baekhyun menyukainya. Ini benar-benar sifat Chanyeol yang baru diketahuinya. Ternyata dalam diri Chanyeol yang polos, ada diri Chanyeol yang agresif. Dan entah kenapa, itu terdengar menarik di telinga Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar memerlukan strategi baru supaya dia bisa melihat diri Chanyeol yang baru itu.

**###**

Luhan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Oh. My. God." Itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir mungilnya setelah Baekhyun selesai menceritakan kejadian kemarin. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya."

"Aku juga tidak." ucap Baekhyun seraya menyesap kopinya. Dia sedang curhat pada Luhan di café dekat kampusnya sambil menunggu kelas berikutnya tiba. "Tapi, bukankah itu sangat manis?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Sangat!" Luhan memekik, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah jadi serius. "Tapi, apa kau tidak takut? Ini seperti Chanyeol memiliki dua kepribadian, kau tahu?"

"Kau bercanda? Ini sangat hebat dan aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Melihat diri Chanyeol yang agresif itu hal baru, kau tahu?"

"Bukankah kau suka melihat Chanyeol yang polos?" Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Mempelajari hal baru itu menyenangkan lho~" sahut Baekhyun enteng. "Tapi Chanyeol malah menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya jika hal itu terjadi lagi." tambahnya.

"Kau tidak akan menghentikannya'kan?" tebak Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir sahabatnya. "Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga lubangmu tidak melar karena ulah Chanyeol mode agresif kesukaanmu itu." ledek Luhan setengah memperingatkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli. "Anyway, secret admirer-mu masih mengirimkan bunga?" Luhan mengalihkan topik.

"Ya. Bunga yang sama. Kurasa itu dari orang yang sama." Baekhyun berspekulasi.

"Chanyeol tidak menanyakan apapun padamu soal bunga itu?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Luhan bingung.

"Kurasa bunga itu bukan dari Chanyeol." sahut Baekhyun pendek.

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

Baekhyun kembali menyesap kopinya. "Chanyeol itu tidak bisa berbohong. Aku akan dengan mudah mengetahuinya kalau dia memang sedang berbohong atau sedang berakting."

"Apa kau akan cari tahu tentang orang ini?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggunya menghampiriku." tantang Baekhyun. "Kita lihat siapa yang bertahan paling akhir." Baekhyun menyeringai di ujung kalimatnya.

**TBC**

**Kira-kira siapa secret admirer Baekhyun? Nantikan part berikutnya ya! kasih review, please? *tebar aegyo sama Sehunnie***

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. Anyway, ini balasan saya untuk review kalian.**

**Dianahyorie1: si yeollie emang unyu :3 *tos!***

**Devrina: NC-nya kapan ya? ahahaha~ pasti ada kok NC-nya, tapi gak sekarang-sekarang, jadi sabar ya! Menurut kamu, yang uke siapa?**

**Narsih. hamdan: hidung anjing itu sensi lho! Menurut kamu siapa yang ngirim mawar itu? *senyum misterius***

**CussonsBaekBy: rate M ya? saya pikir-pikir dulu ya, tp thanks banget karena kamu suka FF abal ini, see ya~**

**Rika. Maulina. 94: suho? Hm..saya justru gak kepikiran ke dia, coba tebak lagi deh. Kalo soal cemburu-cemburuan pasti ada saatnya kok, nyantai aja.**

**Oh anna23: saya juga suka karakter yeol disini, anyway makasih semangatnya :D**

**Neli amelia: mungkin ada, mungkin nggak, gimana si item aja *dijambak jongin* coba tebak deh! Yg ngirim mawar ini biasanya jadi saingan yeol di FF yaoi *smirk*. Konflik pasti ada, karena kalo nggak ada konflik, gak rame *ketawa setan***

**Chobangmin: wah, wah, insting kamu tajem ya? *Author ikut puk-puk jongin***

**Nur991fah: /yeol: emang salah badan gede tapi polos?/ author: sabar ya *pukpuk yeol*/**

**ByunViBaek: segera di-next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oke, sesuai persetujuan para readers, FF ini diganti jadi rated M. Thanks buat yang udah kasih pendapatnya **

"Jadi, guys, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mulai berkencan lagi dengan seseorang." ujar Jongin.

"Oke, itu bagus!" sahut Luhan.

"Selamat, kawan." timpal Sehun.

"Kupikir tidak ada gunanya melajang terlalu lama, bahkan saat kau tidak terikat dengan siapapun." tambah Jongin seraya menyesap wine-nya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "'Melajang terlalu lama', hah? Aku ingin tanya, kapan kau terakhir kali berkencan dengan orang lain?"

"Uh..tiga tahun yang lalu."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Ya, sepertinya tidak akan terlalu sulit."

"Baek, jangan meremehkan seorang Kim Jongin. Meskipun sudah cukup lama tidak berkencan, dia masih lebih mesum darimu." Luhan membela Jongin dengan menyindirnya.

"Ya, kau tahu? Dia masih suka mengunduh video porno dan menontonnya meski sudah resmi melajang." timpal Sehun. Ucapan pasangan suami-istri itu membuat Jongin menatap mereka datar.

"Well, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada beberapa pria." tawar Baekhyun.

"Hey, kalian ini terlalu meremehkanku. Maksudku, lihatlah aku~" Jongin berpose (sok) keren. "Aku ini pria lajang yang seksi. Semua pria dan wanita akan mendekatiku seperti kupu-kupu mendekati..," Jongin kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "..kumbang."

Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman mengejek. "Aku rasa ini akan berakhir dengan kau yang menangis di kamar mandi saat masturbasi."

Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Sehun dan Luhan tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Jongin yang kini cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 5 – Unexpected Person**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Soojung**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Niat laknat si Byun Baek buat ngerjain Dobbi keluar di part ini. Kisah percintaan Jongin juga mulai berlanjut lagi. Oke, nggak usah banyak-banyak ngasih clue-nya. Silakan dibaca dan di-review ya~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku punya beberapa teman manis yang masih lajang, kau yakin tidak mau kupertemukan dengan salah satu dari mereka?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam perangkapmu." tolak Jongin. Pria berkulit gelap itu curiga Baekhyun akan balas dendam padanya mengingat Jongin pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin datar. "Aku ini tidak sama denganmu. Mau tidak?" tanyanya setengah kesal.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah. Aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan pria yang kuinginkan dengan usahaku sendiri." Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali menyesap wine-nya.

TING TONG.

Seseorang memencet bel pintu kediaman Oh. Luhan hendak berdiri untuk membukakan pintu, tapi dihentikan oleh Sehun. "Aku saja." Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk.

Sehun melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, Sehun melihat seorang wanita tinggi berambut panjang berwarna coklat berdiri disana. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehun di ambang pintu. "Oppa! Aku merindukanmu!" Wanita itu menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, membuat pria poker-face itu terkejut.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Jongin yang berada di ruang keluarga –yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari pintu masuk– membelalakkan matanya kaget, terutama Luhan yang mulutnya menganga lebar. Wanita asing itu memeluk Sehun erat tanpa melihat situasi di ruangan itu –yang cukup memanas. Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Sehun bisa merasakan aura membunuh di ruang keluarga. Aura itu terpancar dari 'suami' Sehun –Luhan.

"Oke, kami pulang dulu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti Jongin. Mereka pergi keluar dari kediaman Oh demi keselamatan mereka. Mereka pernah melihat Luhan marah besar sebelumnya karena Sehun pernah didekati beberapa wanita cantik nan seksi dan mereka bersumpah tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Karena itu, ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk tidak ikut campur urusan pasangan HunHan dan wanita asing itu.

"Soo–Soojung-ah, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun seraya melepaskan pelukan wanita itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Soojung itu tersenyum manis dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Aku rindu padamu, Oppa tidak merindukanku?" Soojung melakukan aegyo di akhir kalimatnya. Aura membunuh itu semakin dirasakan Sehun, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Entah kenapa, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

"Uh..masuklah." Sehun menarik tangan Soojung menuju ruang keluarga. Sehun memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Soojung pada Luhan sebelum 'suami'nya salah sangka. "Soojung-ah, ini 'suami'-ku –Luhan. Lu, ini temanku –Jung Soojung."

Soojung menilik Luhan dari bawah sampai atas. Jujur, Luhan tidak suka jika seseorang yang baru dikenalnya melakukan hal itu padanya. Dia merasa seperti buronan yang dicari-cari polisi. Soojung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Jung Soojung."

**###**

"Red velvet-nya satu."

"Red velvet-nya satu."

Jongin tersentak saat seseorang mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengannya. Diliriknya orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Saat matanya menatap mata belok pria mungil itu, Jongin mengernyit. Dia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi entah dimana. Pria yang ditatap Jongin juga sama mengernyit –merasa aneh dengan tatapan Jongin yang meniliknya dari bawah sampai atas. Tapi yang tidak diketahui Jongin, pria itu masih mengingat sosok Jongin.

"Maaf, kue red velvet-nya hanya tinggal satu." ucap si penjaga toko.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dan pria mungil bersamaan (lagi), membuat mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. Si pria mungil menoleh ke si penjaga toko tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Akan kubayar dua kali lipat."

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna karena ucapan pria mungil itu. "Hey, aku yang pesan duluan." Jongin menyela sebelum pria mungil itu membayar kue red velvet terakhir itu.

Kini, si pria mungil menatap Jongin sengit. "Kita memesannya secara bersamaan. Tapi kalau kau mau bayar tiga kali lipat, akan kulepaskan. Bagaimana?"

"A–apa katamu?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Tidak mau? Kalau begitu, aku yang beli." Tanpa mengunggu apapun lagi, si pria mungil itu segera membayar kue red velvet itu di meja kasir dan pergi dari toko kue itu. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Digaruknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana ya? –batin Jongin.

**###**

Chanyeol kembali mengubah posisi duduknya, ini sudah kelima kalinya. Dia merasa agak tidak nyaman. Bukan, bukan karena posisi duduknya. Melainkan karena tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih. Chanyeol sudah menghitungnya, sekitar sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu kekasih mungilnya itu menatapnya intens. Buku yang ada di hadapannya tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak ingin merasa terlalu PD atau apapun, tapi semakin lama, pria jangkung itu risih juga dan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ditatap oleh Baekhyun.

"B–Baek?" panggilnya tertahan karena gugup. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan berdehem. "Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa melepas pandangannya. "Lalu?" Chanyeol jadi semakin bingung.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menatap kekasihku sendiri?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Uh..t–tentu saja boleh." Chanyeol mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongak. "Besok kita kencan yuk?"

Seandainya Baekhyun tahu jantung Chanyeol berdegup gila saat pria pendek itu mengajaknya kencan. Ya, mereka memang sudah lama tidak berkencan. Dikarenakan kesibukan mereka, mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk kencan. Tapi besok adalah tanggal merah.

"Boleh. Kau ingin kencan kemana?"

Baekhyun menyimpan telunjuknya di dagunya –berpikir. "Ayo kita pergi ke Jinhae. Festival Jinhae Gunhanjae masih berlangsung. Bunga sakuranya pasti bagus sekali."

"Tentu, boleh saja." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Aku akan menginap disini."

Mata Chanyeol sontak melebar. "Menginap? Kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"U–uh..bukan begitu. Hanya saja–"

"Tidak apa'kan? Noona-mu juga sudah kembali ke Amerika. Boleh ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy-eyes andalannya. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa menolak kalau sudah melihat tatapan memelas itu, apalagi dari kekasihnya.

"B–baiklah, kau boleh menginap. Kau mau ambil bajumu dulu di apartemenmu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pakai baju ini lagi besok. Jadi, aku pinjam baju tidurmu ya?"

Chanyeol sempat merutuki kekasihnya yang super frontal itu. Menginap dan meminjam baju Chanyeol? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa meminta hal seperti itu? Meskipun Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol, tapi bukankah itu terlalu intim? Bisa-bisa pikiran aneh Chanyeol datang lagi saat mencium bau tubuh Baekhyun di bajunya sendiri. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Chanyeol.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran ngelantur Chanyeol, membuat pria jangkung itu tersentak.

"Hah?"

"Aku boleh pinjam baju tidurmu'kan? Aku malas pulang ke apartemenku." rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "B–boleh. Kau boleh tidur di kamar Yoora Noona nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Namun di balik senyuman manis itu, terdapat niat busuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menyadari Baekhyun menyeringai saat Chanyeol kembali membaca bukunya. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun tertawa setan saat mengingat-ingat kembali rencananya untuk memancing Chanyeol mode agresif yang ia sukai. Chanyeol yang polos tidak pernah menyangka hal ini tentu saja. Dia hanya berpikir ini akan menjadi acara menginap biasa. Tapi nyatanya, ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Chanyeol.

**###**

Luhan mencuci beberapa piring kotor dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir dimajukan. Dia bisa mendengar suara Soojung yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Sehun di ruang keluarga. Semakin nyaring suara Soojung disana, semakin nyaring pula bunyi piring yang bertabrakan dengan piring lainnya saat Luhan mencucinya. Suasana hatinya saat ini benar-benar buruk. Semenjak Soojung datang beberapa jam yang lalu, kehadiran Luhan seolah tidak penting lagi bagi mereka berdua. Soojung selalu memonopoli Sehun dengan merebut semua perhatiannya. Luhan yang jengah akhirnya berhenti peduli meski tidak dalam hatinya. Pria bermata rusa itu berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan semua pekerjaan rumah tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah Sehun dan Soojung.

Namun, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kokoh memeluk Luhan dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Itu Sehun. Luhan sempat merutuki jantungnya yang tidak bisa berdetak normal setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan Sehun tetap memeluk Luhan posesif meskipun Luhan tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Disimpannya dagunya di bahu kecil Luhan. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak." jawab Luhan tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Nadanya benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa pria itu memang sedang bad mood.

Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku dan Soojung sudah lama tidak bertemu, Lu. Dia itu hanya temanku, tidak lebih." tutur Sehun dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Aku bisa lihat itu." sindir Luhan.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Diangkatnya dagu Luhan sehingga pria itu bertatapan dengan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya intens seraya mengusap pipi Luhan. "Kau percaya padaku'kan?"

Luhan merasa tidak enak pada Sehun yang sedang berusaha menyakinkannya. Perlahan, pria yang lebih pendek menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan balik membalas pelukan Sehun. Meski sebenarnya Luhan masih jengkel, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Dirinya terus meyakinkan bahwa Soojung hanyalah teman Sehun yang sedang mengunjunginya seperti teman yang biasanya lakukan saat mereka lama tidak bertemu.

**###**

Tangan Chanyeol nampak sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran di dapur apartemennya. Matanya sangat fokus pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Hari sudah hampir malam, Chanyeol selaku tuan rumah merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyiapkan tamunya makan malam. Jadi selagi Baekhyun mandi, Chanyeol menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Beruntung dirinya pintar memasak, jadi dia tidak perlu membelikan kekasihnya makanan cepat saji.

"Yeol, bajumu kebesaran." Suara Baekhyun dari arah ruang tamu menyeruak, membuat si pria jangkung menghentikan kegiatannya. Glek –Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memilihkan baju yang sekiranya pas di tubuh Baekhyun, tapi ternyata tetap saja kebesaran. Saking longgarnya baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa melihat bahu Baekhyun yang putih mulus terekspos begitu saja. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara kekasihnya masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memelintir baju dan celana Chanyeol sesuai ukuran tubuhnya. "Baunya enak~"

"Uh..i–ini sebentar lagi matang. Duduklah, akan kusiapkan bagianmu juga." Chanyeol mengembalikan perhatiannya pada masakannya.

Baekhyun tidak banyak protes dan segera duduk di kursi meja makan. Disangganya dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpuk pada meja makan, menatap Chanyeol kagum. Selain tampan, ternyata Chanyeol juga pintar memasak. Ada sebesit rasa bangga dalam diri Baekhyun yang telah memutuskan untuk memilih Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Acara makan malam berlangsung tenang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbincang kecil di sela acara makannya. Setelahnya, mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang TV. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada tayangan di TV, kemudian mengambalikan kembali pandangannya pada TV.

"Apa seperti ini kegiatanmu setiap harinya? Setelah makan malam, kau akan nonton TV, lalu tidur?" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari TV yang ditontonnya. Baekhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia tidak menginap disana hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol nonton TV. Didekatinya kekasihnya itu dengan menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu sedikit tersentak, kemudian diapun menoleh cepat pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau melakukan hal lain selain menonton TV?" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, membuat aliran darah Chanyeol berdesir cepat. Dengan cepat, pria jangkung itu menggeser duduknya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah kekasihnya. Padahal Baekhyun hanya berbisik di telinganya, tapi itu berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol seperti orang jantungan.

"H–hal apa?" tanya Chanyeol gugup. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil mendengar respon kekasihnya. Dia jadi semakin ingin mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

"Hm..seperti..," Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut tentunya, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun ternyata tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Pria mungil itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol dibuat panik kali ini. Ludah di tenggorokannya serasa dilem. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan pipinya mulai memerah. Ditatapnya pria mungil itu –yang tengah menyeringai padanya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol memutar otaknya. Tidak! Aku belum siap. Ini terlalu mendadak! Ayo, otak! Berpikirlah! –batin Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu memundurkan wajahnya sambil menahan dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Didorongnya pelan dahi Baekhyun sehingga menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. "B–bagaimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan saja?" usul Chanyeol cepat.

"Tebak-tebakan?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Iya! Bagaimana? Menarik, bukan?" timpal Chanyeol kelewat semangat. Baekhyun menilik ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu benar bahwa Chanyeol sedang sangat gugup dan dia suka melihatnya seperti ini. Benar-benar terlihat manis. Pria pendek itupun tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kita main tebak-tebakan." Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega mendengar respon Baekhyun. "Tapi dengan peraturanku." tambah Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Peraturan apa?" Kini Chanyeol yang agak bingung.

"Peraturannya mudah. Siapapun yang salah menebak, harus mendapatkan penalti dari si pemberi soal. Bagaimana?" usul Baekhyun.

"Penalti apa?"

"Terserah si pemberi soal. Dan apapun penaltinya, yang kalah tidak boleh protes." tutur Baekhyun. "Apa kau berani, Tuan Park?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah, kita main dengan peraturanmu. Tapi, ekhem..," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain selain Baekhyun, "..bisakah kau turun dulu dari pangkuanku?" Suara Chanyeol mengecil di akhir kalimat. Ini benar-benar situasi yang canggung bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kenapa? Apa aku berat?"

"Tidak! kau sama sekali tidak berat–"

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja tebak-tebakannya. Aku mulai duluan ya!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi protes. "Apa warna celana dalamku?"

Chanyeol sontak melotot mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Wajahnya merah sempurna sekarang, membuat Baekhyun harus menahan tawanya. "A–apa?"

"Kita sedang bermain tebak-tebakan, bukan? Jadi, coba tebak apa warna celana dalamku?" Baekhyun bersikukuh.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dia berusaha berpikir tanpa menatap mata sang kekasih. "Pu–putih?" tebaknya.

"Salah!" –CUP! Baekhyun langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat, membuat si pemilik bibir tebal itu membulatkan matanya. "Itu penaltimu. Karena kau salah menebak, jadi ini masih giliranku."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat protes, si pria pendek sudah menyelanya lebih dulu. "Sudah berapa kali kita ciuman?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun kembali sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol berdentum gila. Tapi kali ini, pria itu sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dibodohi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. "Apa itu pertanyaan jebakan?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Peraturan baru –tidak boleh menjawab tebakan dengan pertanyaan." ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus karenanya. Pria bertelinga peri itu mulai berpikir.

"Tiga kali kurasa."

"Salah!" –CUP! Baekhyun kembali mencium Chanyeol di bibir kilat. "Kita sudah berciuman empat kali dan lima kali dengan yang tadi."

Wajah Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar merah. Kenapa pria mungil itu selalu bisa membuat dadanya berdegup gila? Ditambah lagi, kecupan-kecupannya tadi membuat Chanyeol hampir hilang kendali akan dirinya. Aish, aku bisa gila kalau begitu terus! –umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"A–aku harus pipis. Ha-ha, waktunya pipis." ucap Chanyeol kikuk. Chanyeol benar-benar menghindari Baekhyun dengan alasan aneh dan agak memalukan. Seperginya Chanyeol dari pandangan Baekhyun, pria mungil itu terkikik geli sendiri karena tingkah kekasihnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang belum saatnya."

**###**

Luhan menekuk wajahnya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Soojung tebar pesona di depan Sehun dan Sehun menerimanya begitu saja. Entah mungkin karena pria bermata rusa itu sedang dilanda cemburu hebat atau memang tidak melihatnya, dia tidak bisa menangkap mimik Sehun yang risih akan tingkah Soojung –yang sedari tadi memeluk lengannya manja. Hari ini –di tanggal merah, Soojung mengajak Sehun untuk piknik di taman. Dan entah keputusan yang bijak atau bukan, Sehun mengikutsertakan Luhan ke dalamnya.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar –tanda seseorang meneleponnya. Itu Kim Jongin. Setengah malas, Luhan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu itu?" Jongin protes. Luhan mendengus seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku tutup."

"Jangan! Jangan! Eyy~ Hyung, kau kenapa marah-marah sih? Kau sedang PMS?" goda Jongin. Luhan mendadak emosi. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa membaca mood Luhan dari suaranya.

"Aku memang sedang PMS! Puas kau, hitam?!" Luhan berteriak pada ponselnya.

TUT!

Luhan menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak sambil berdecak kesal. Tapi yang lebih membuat mood Luhan semakin rusak adalah tatapan mengejek dari wanita di hadapannya –yang entah sejak kapan memperhatikannya. "Heol. Kupikir kau itu pria, Luhan-ssi."

Dan Luhan sudah mencapai batas emosinya kali ini. Ditatapnya berang wanita itu. Tapi Soojung terlihat tidak peduli, malah terkesan menantangnya balik dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Sehun yang sudah merasakan suasana panas ini jadi bingung sendiri. Dia ingin menanyakan apa yang membuatnya emosi tadi di telepon, tapi dia tahu Soojung tidak akan membiarkannya. Di saat Sehun sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Soojung.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Toilet!" sahut Luhan tanpa menengok. Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. Soojung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka merasa sedikit jengkel.

"Apa sih yang Oppa sukai dari pria itu?" tanya Soojung ketus. "Dia itu hanya seorang pria. Padahal ada aku yang cantik seperti ini." Soojung merajuk. Sehun menatap Soojung dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Rupanya wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu belum mengerti perasaannya. Dielusnya puncak kepala wanita itu, membuat si wanita mendongak.

"Kau pasti mengerti saat kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, Soojung-ah." ucap Sehun lembut.

"Apa maksudmu? Oppa anggap apa perasaanku?" Soojung tak terima.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Bukan begitu, Soojungie. Mungkin kau belum benar-benar paham apa itu cinta."

Soojung melipat tangannya di dada. "Lalu menurut Oppa, 'cinta' itu apa? Buat aku paham." Suara Soojung terdengar seperti menantang.

Dielus kembali puncak kepala Soojung oleh Sehun, kali ini lebih lembut. "Kau tahu? Terkadang saat kita jatuh cinta, kita bisa menjadi seorang yang egois –menginginkan orang yang kita cintai seutuhnya. Tapi terkadang kita juga bisa jadi seorang yang bodoh –melepaskan orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain. Namun yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah kita tak mengharapkan apapun darinya selain melihatnya bahagia. Klise memang, tapi itulah cinta." tutur Sehun. Pria berkulit seputih susu itu tersenyum simpul. "Bagiku, Luhan bukanlah 'hanya seorang pria'. Dia adalah harta yang tak tergantikan. Dan suatu hari nanti, kau juga akan menemukannya –harta tak tergantikan itu."

Soojung menatap kagum Sehun. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Sehun bicara sebijak ini. "Oppa~ kau keren sekali! Aku jadi tambah menyukaimu!" Soojung memeluk Sehun erat, sedangkan pria poker-face itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. Sepertinya Soojung masih belum paham ucapannya.

**###**

Jongin terus menggerutu selama hampir satu jam ini. Pasalnya, di hari libur ini, dia akan pindah ke apartemennya yang baru. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Luhan sudah mengetahui hal itu karena Jongin meminta bantuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu untuk pindahan hari ini, tapi mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli. Mereka malah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak membantu Jongin pindahan. Baekhyun tidak mengangkat panggilannya, Luhan marah-marah padanya di telepon tadi, lalu Sehun–ah, sudahlah. Pria poker-face itu tidak mungkin mau membantunya pindahan. Jadilah Jongin yang harus menanggung semua bebannya sendiri.

Jongin mendorong sofa panjang hingga menyentuh tembok. Itu adalah barang terakhir yang ditatanya sebelum akhirnya dia beristirahat. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar sambil berkacak pinggang. Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum bangga melihat hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dalam menata barang-barangnya. Lumayan –batinnya.

"Tinggal membereskan barang-barang kecil saja." Jongin merentangkan tangannya untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. "Ah~ pegalnya!"

KRUYUUUK~

Jongin merasakan perutnya merengek minta diisi. Jongin hanya sarapan selembar roti tadi pagi dan belum sempat makan siang ini. "Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya mengisi ulang energi." ucap Jongin seraya mengelus perutnya –berusaha menenangkan cacing-cacing di perutnya.

Jongin segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Pria berkulit tan itu sudah membayangkan beberapa makan enak yang akan disantapnya nanti, membuatnya senyam-senyum sendiri. Saat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena orang yang berdiri di kamar sebelah kamarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna karena sosok itu. Itu adalah pria mungil bermata belok yang selalu ribut dengannya.

"K–kau tinggal disini?" tanya Jongin, membuat pria mungil di hadapannya menoleh ke arahnya. Reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh pria mungil itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Matanya yang belok itu seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan bibir pria mungil itu sedikit terbuka.

"Apa yang–kau menguntitku?!" pekik pria mungil itu tak percaya.

"Apa? Kau menuduhku sebagai penguntit?! Kau pikir aku tidak punya kesibukan sendiri, hah?!" Jongin tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Kalau kau bukan penguntit, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar itu, hah?" Pria mungil itu memicing curiga.

"Yak, asal kau tahu saja, ini adalah kamarku. Aku baru pindah hari ini. Aish~ seandainya aku tahu kau tinggal disini, aku tidak mau pindah!" hardik Jongin.

"Heol." Pria bermata belok itu mendengus sambil memasukkan kombinasi kamarnya. Setelah terdengar suara pintu kamar pria mungil itu terbuka, dia segera masuk ke dalam. "Itu seharusnya kalimatku, Tuan Hitam."

BLAM!

Si pria mungil itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Jongin sempat membalas kata-katanya. Jongin melotot tak percaya karena sebutan yang dilemparkan pria mungil itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia berani memanggilku 'hitam'?! dia pikir dia itu siapa?! –umpat Jongin dalam hati.

"Awas kau, pendek." desis Jongin.

**###**

Saat matahari semakin terik, mereka –Sehun, Soojung, dan Luhan– memutuskan untuk pulang. Awalnya Soojung ingin ikut Sehun ke kediaman Oh, tapi Sehun membujuknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Walaupun tidak rela, tapi Soojung tetap menuruti perintah Sehun. Sepulangnya Sehun dan Luhan dari taman, Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka.

BLAM!

Luhan membanting pintu kamar mereka, membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Pria poker-face itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Sehun memasuki kamar mereka, kemudian dihampirinya Luhan yang sedang cemberut di atas ranjang mereka. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan dan menatap Luhan lekat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan tidak menjawabnya, malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal. "Kenapa sih teman lamamu itu –si Jung Soojung– tidak sadar diri?! Apa perlu kuperlihatkan surat nikah kita?!"

Luhan cemburu (lagi) rupanya. Tanpa diketahui Luhan, Sehun tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. "Kau cemburu?" godanya.

"Kau masih berani bertanya?!" hardik Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu betapa senangnya Sehun saat melihatnya marah-marah seperti ini karena cemburu pada Soojung. Bukankah ini berarti Luhan sangat mencintainya? Padahal pria bermata rusa itu sempat menatap kagum pria lain (baca: Chanyeol) di hadapannya.

"Hyung~?" Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu memanggil pria bermata rusa dengan aegyo andalannya. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Luhan mendengar pria yang lebih muda darinya itu memanggilnya 'Hyung', tapi Luhan tetap tidak bergeming. Luhan yang sedang kesal tetap tidak menyahutnya dan masih pada posisi mengabaikan Sehun. "Lu, lihatlah aku." pinta Sehun, kali ini tanpa aegyo. Luhan terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Sehun jengkel.

"Lu, aku ini gay. Aku tidak suka vagina, jadi untuk apa kau cemburu pada Soojung?" Sehun berusaha membujuk 'suami'nya.

"Jadi karena kau adalah gay, kau boleh melirik pria lain, begitu?" tuding Luhan. Tapi entah kenapa, Sehun jadi geli melihatnya seperti ini. Sehun menggenggam tangan 'suami'nya itu dan menatapnya dalam.

"Selama ini, aku selalu jatuh cinta pada pria yang sama, kau tahu? Dia adalah pria Cina dengan mata rusanya yang cantik. Pria itu bernama Xi Lu–ah bukan, Oh Luhan. Aku tidak bisa melirik pria atau wanita manapun karena aku hanya mencintainya." tutur Sehun lembut seraya mengelus pipi Luhan. Luhan yang tersentuh merasa pipinya merona dan matanya memanas.

"Sungguh?" Suara Luhan agak bergetar. Sehun mengangguk mantap menjawabnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, dibawanya Luhan ke pelukannya. Luhan tersenyum manis, kemudian membalas pelukan Sehun. "Terima kasih." bisiknya, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Tapi melihatmu cemburu seperti ini lucu juga."

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

**TBC**

**Kesalkah kalian karena pada akhirnya BaekYeol gak ngelakuin 'itu'? tenanglah, nak. Ada saatnya *ketawa setan***

**Review dulu ya! semakin banyak review, semakin cepat pula saya update. *lambai-lambai tangan sama Luhan Oppa***

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. Anyway, ini balasan saya untuk review kalian.**

**Dianahyorie1: Jongin bahkan gak ada dalam list, ahahaha~ coba tebak lagi.**

**Neli amelia: wah, si yeollie emang kelihatan cemen banget ya? gak ada aura seme-seme sekali *puk-puk yeol*. Kata temen saya sih, orang yang kelihatannya polos justru lebih yadong daripada yang yadong sekalipun *katanya*. Secret admirer-nya dari EXO kok, di part 6 bakal muncul. So, anticipate it and thank you so much for your support **** *hug tightly***

**Narsih. hamdan: saya pasti lebih semangat ngelanjutin FF ini, apalagi setelah ganti rate #plak! Mantan baek ya? masih bukaaaaan, tebak lagi!**

**Aquariusbaby06: next part bakal lebih ngegemesin :3**

**Beechanbaek: ahaha~ kita liat nanti tebakan kamu bener atau nggaknya di part 6 ya dan NC muncul di part 9 *SPOILER ALLERT***

**Renata. Anastasya. 92: pasti, pasti! Ini'kan FF chanbaek **

**Sniaanggrn: *sehati sama Author***

**Rika. Maulina. 94: aduuuh baek disebut cabe-cabean *inget cabe-cabean indo* secret admirer baek masih anggota EXO kok, coba tebak lagi ya**

**Song jiseok: NC pasti ada *baca SPOILER di atas* makasih semangatnya **** biarpun telat dua part kamu masih tetep komen, makasih beudh~ *hug tightly***

**Park sehan: reader baru ya? komen juga di next part ya~**

**SaraswatiNinuk: saran kamu oke juga tuh! Oke, advice accepted!**

**VampireDPS: yah si item memang selalu muncul di saat yang salah sih -,- fighting!**

**Ohmypcy: next-next-nya bakal lebih keliatan chanyeol mode agresif *smirk***

**Parkbaekyoda: saya pikir juga gitu sih, makasih opininya **

**Nia. Aries: salam kenal juga **** saya bikin sepolos mungkin kok (tapi binal di dalam), kamu pasti gak akan nyangka gimana binalnya si yeollo di part NC nanti *smirk*. Makasih semangatnya~**

**Baekbyun: cast baru **

**Parkbyunnie: NC masih lama, chingu. Tapi part-part berikutnya juga ada adegan si yeollo agresif kok. Super thanks fot your support **

**Nur991fah: oke, sip**

**Jengkyeol: hai-hai~ salam kenal! Seneng banget kamu juga suka FF abal saya. Yeol alter ego atau nggak hanya dia yg tau *naon atuh* saya juga ga suka pihak ketiga tp tanpa pihak ketiga cerita bakal flat, so..kita lihat nanti aja ya**

**Baekhyouns: KITA LIAT DI PART 6, OKE?**

**KyungMiie: semanis apa? *pertanyaan absurd* segera diapdet!**

**Chanlove: suho ga ada ada dalam list saya malah, ahahaha *mentang-mentang dia borju ya?* siap diganti rate-nya!**

**Roxanne jung: menurut kamu? *smirk***

**BC'baek: say NO to uke lembek, YEAH uke agresif *tos!* segera diapdet, chingu **

**Guest (Diyah): berapa chap itu rahasia *smirk*, salam kenal ya dan makasih udah review **

**Ayu schoen: NC masih jauh, chingu, jadi harap sabar yaa**

**Nenehcabill: OMG, kamu dikira gila ga? #plakk! di part 6 dikasih tau si secret admirer baek **

**Jihyunnn: hai~ kenapa gak mungkin? Bisa aja'kan jongin atau sehun yg ngasih? *smirk***

**Re. Tao: segera dibanyakin adegan binalnya si yeollo, obat perangsang ada part 9, jadi nantikan yaa dan makasih pujiannya **


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun berlari kecil di antara bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat senang semenjak dia dan kekasihnya sampai di Jinhae. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga –hari dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkencan. Setelah mengalami adrenalin tadi malam, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napasnya lega sekarang. Setidaknya mereka disini untuk menikmati kencan mereka, bukan melakukan hal mesum.

"Chanyeol-ah, cepatlah kemari! Kita ambil foto kita disini!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berlari kecil menghampiri kekasihnya. "Kau yang foto ya!" Baekhyun memberikan kameranya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol-pun memosisikan kamera itu pada mereka berdua menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya!"

"Satu, dua..," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sudah siap memencet tombol kamera itu dan, "..tiga!"

CUP~

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol saat pria jangkung itu memencet tombol kamera. Chanyeol mematung sejenak saat menyadari kekasihnya baru saja mengecupnya tiba-tiba (lagi) dan –hebatnya– diabadikan oleh kamera itu. Baekhyun yang kelewat senang tidak terlalu peduli pada Chanyeol yang masih membeku dengan senyum kikuknya. Si pria pendek itu mengambil kamera dari tangan pria jangkung dan melihat hasil jepretan tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil jepretan itu. Kamera itu memotret mereka dengan posisi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan Baekhyun mengecup pipinya.

"Lihat ini, Yeol." Baekhyun menunjukkan hasil jepretan itu pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Kau mengambilnya dengan baik."

Chanyeol menatap hasil jepretan itu. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua pipinya langsung memanas. Saat pupilnya menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya, itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Senyumannyapun ikut berkembang di wajah tampannya. Entah kenapa, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya ikut senang –meskipun dia sering jadi korban kejahilan kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara seseorang di belakang mereka membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pasangan itu menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara secara bersamaan. Disana, berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Chanyeol –mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut dibuatnya. Pandangannya kini dialihkan pada kekasihnya yang tengah terkejut dengan kehadiran pria asing di hadapannya.

"Kris?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 6 **– **The Secret Admirer**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Kris, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Fast update! *I hope*. Dikarenakan beberapa readers kecewa karena ChanBaek moment di part sebelumnya dikit, saya jadi agak merasa bersalah, makanya saya cepetin update part ini. Dan jejejeng~ datanglah si secret admirer itu! Ada yang bisa menebaknya dengan tepat? Bisa dikatakan si secret admirer ini adalah rivalnya Chanyeol. Cukup basa-basinya, langsung dibaca aja. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria mungil sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah café dekat apartemennya. Pria itu tidak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh sedari tadi. Pikiran pria mungil bermata belok itu kini terasa kosong. Bila dilihat dari kantung matanya, sepertinya pria mungil yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu mengalami kesulitan tidur tadi malam. Es kopi dalam genggamannya tidak disedot meski sedotannya menempel di bibirnya. Matanya benar-benar tidak fokus.

"Tidurmu sepertinya tidak nyenyak ya?"

Kyungsoo tersentak oleh suara menyebalkan yang sangat dihafalnya itu. Dia berdecak kesal pada pria berkulit tan itu, kemudian menyedot kopinya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan tetangga barunya. Jongin –pria berkulit tan– itu duduk di hadapannya dengan acuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Paranormal?" celetuk Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkastis, tapi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bukan, tapi kau tahu kantung matamu?" Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Kantung matamu punya kantung mata." ucap Jongin dengan senyuman mengejek. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan.

Kami bahkan tidak tahu nama satu sama lain, tapi kenapa dia bisa bertingkah semenyebalkan ini? –batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo meraih tas ranselnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa memedulikan pria asing berkulit tan itu, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. Tensinya bisa cepat naik kalau dia telalu lama berdekatan dengan pria berkulit tan itu. Sementara Jongin mengembangkan senyuman kemenangannya sambil terus memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo.

**###**

Jongin baru sampai di kelasnya sepuluh menit sebelum kelas Prof. Cho dimulai. Matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kosong ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu dagunya. Segera Jongin mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah pria jangkung itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin –membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau datang?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Kau jadi tambah aneh semenjak pacaran dengan si Byun itu." ledek Jongin. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

Chanyeol nampak ragu untuk cerita pada awalnya, tapi dia tidak punya orang lain yang bisa diajak curhat mengenai kekasihnya itu selain pada pria berkulit tan itu. Sepertinya bertanya pada sahabat kekasihnya akan membuat kegelisahannya berkurang sedikit. "Kau kenal dengan semua mantan kekasih Baekhyun?"

"Mantan kekasih Baekhyun? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja." jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Jongin berpikir sejenak –mengingat-ingat beberapa pria yang pernah pacaran dengan sahabatnya. "Baekhyun itu tidak memiliki banyak mantan." Karena dia itu selalu berpikiran dangkal –tambah Jongin dalam hatinya. "Kalau tidak salah, dia punya dua mantan kekasih."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol agak terkejut. Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Yang pertama bernama Kim Woobin dan yang kedua bernama Lee Donghae."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Bagaimana dengan Wu Kris? Apa Baekhyun punya hubungan khusus dengan pria itu?"

"Wu Kris? Kris Hyung? Kau kenal dengannya?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kemarin aku dan Baek bertemu dengannya di Jinhae. Mereka kelihatannya dekat sekali. Aku jadi penasaran."

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Kris Hyung itu hanya sahabat Baekhyun, ya seperti aku." ucap Jongin seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Tapi, sejak kapan dia ada di Korea? Padahal sudah lima tahun dia berada di Cina." gumamnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Well, jika memang benar Kris hanyalah sahabat Baekhyun, setidaknya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin lusa Baekhyun menginap di apartemenmu ya?" Jongin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Jadi, kalian sudah melakukannya?" godanya. Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah hebat.

"Me–melakukan apa?" sangkal Chanyeol.

"Ayolah~ tidak usah berpura-pura. Katakan padaku, berapa ronde kalian melakukannya? Berapa kali dia orgasme olehmu?" Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda pria polos itu.

"O–o–orgasme?" Chanyeol yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya bisa gelagapan. Sedangkan seringaian Jongin semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti setan.

"Duduk di tempat kalian. Kita akan memulai kelas." Prof. Cho tiba-tiba datang memasuki kelas. Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur dosen super rajin itu masuk lima menit lebih awal dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Chanyeol sempat mendengar Jongin berdecak kesal karena acara mari-menggoda-Chanyeol-nya terhenti. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega karena terbebas dari pertanyaan mesum Jongin. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu mesum gara-gara pria berkulit tan itu.

**###**

"Kau bertemu Kris Hyung kemarin?" tanya Sehun saat ia, Luhan, dan Baekhyun sedang makan siang.

"Ya. Dia bilang dia akan tinggal di Korea selama beberapa bulan." ucap Baekhyun seraya memasukkan nasing goreng kimchi ke mulutnya.

"Ada apa dia datang ke Korea? Ini sudah lima tahun lamanya semenjak kita terakhir kali bertemu dengannya." tanya Luhan.

"Katanya sih bisnis. Dia benar-benar sudah sukses sekarang." sahut Baekhyun, kini sambil memasukkan hot-dog ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Benarkah? Apa dia banyak berubah?" Luhan bertanya kembali.

"Ya, dia jadi semakin berwibawa. Rambutnya juga dicat pirang dan badannya meninggi."

"Bukan badannya yang meninggi, Baek. Tubuhmu saja yang memendek." ledek Sehun dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Tidak ada orang yang memendek, Oh Sehun. Aku heran, orang-orang menyebutmu pintar, tapi hal seperti ini saja tidak tahu." cibir Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh teobbeokki.

"Maksud Sehun adalah badanmu terlihat pendek karena kau makan terlalu banyak, Baekhyun-ah." Luhan melerai mereka.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap kesal pasangan itu. "Aku tidak gendut kok." bela Baekhyun.

"Ya, tapi itu semua..," Luhan menunjuk berbagai makanan yang dipesan Baekhyun, "..mulai membuat berat badanmu bertambah."

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, kemudian mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit. "Aku baru sadar."

"Kau harus jaga penampilanmu, Baek. Kau sudah punya Chanyeol sekarang. Kau ingin dia melihatmu seperti pria hamil?" Luhan menasihatinya cukup pedas. Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tapi ini enak~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, membuat pasangan HunHan menatapnya datar. Menyadari kedua sahabatnya tidak mengindahkan alasannya, akhirnya Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil meletakkan hot-dog-nya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mulai diet, Tuan-Tuan."

Pasangan HunHan tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Anyway, kami punya berita bagus." Luhan memulai topik baru.

"Apa?"

"Kami akan mengadopsi anak!" ucap pasangan HunHan bersamaan.

"Kalian mau mengadopsi anak?" Pasangan HunHan mengangguk mantap bersamaan. "Itu bagus. Kalian mau adopsi anak perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Well, aku ingin mengadopsi anak kembar. Aku suka sekali anak kembar!" seru Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Anak kembar? Wow. Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Aku suka." Pasangan HunHan tersenyum senang mendengar respon positif dari sahabatnya. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan pergi ke panti asuhan?"

"Sore ini. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Sehun.

"Oh, tidak. Aku akan mengajak mereka minum-minum saja saat mereka sudah berumur 18 tahun." tolak Baekhyun cepat. Sedangkan pasangan HunHan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka karena jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun menenggak jus strawberry-nya cepat dan langsung mengambil tas-nya. "Aku harus pergi. Ada kelas Prof. Yoo sekarang. Bye!" Baekhyun pamit.

**###**

Chanyeol mampir ke apartemen Baekhyun sepulang mereka dari kampus. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Pandangannya menangkap dua buket mawar merah dalam vas kristal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihatnya. Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun bukan tipe penyuka bunga dan hanya berniat menghias meja ruang tamunya saja, tapi sepertinya dia salah. Kini, dia melihat dua buket bunga mawar merah dalam vas kristal di kamar apartemen kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat menyukai mawar merah." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bunga berwarna darah itu.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak terlalu suka bunga." Baekhyun menyahut dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Lalu, kenapa ada dua vas kristal berisikan mawar merah disini?"

"Ah, itu kiriman. Bukan aku yang beli." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kaleng soda pada Chanyeol.

"Kiriman? Dari siapa?" Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya seraya meminum sodanya.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada petunjuk mengenai pengirimnya."

"Apa mungkin salah kirim?" Chanyeol menerka-nerka.

"Awalnya aku berpikiran sama. Tapi si pengantar barang bilang itu memang kiriman untuk Byun Baekhyun." ungkap Baekhyun.

Mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan hal yang aneh. Mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Kau tidak curiga?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Curiga kenapa?"

"Itu mungkin dari seorang penguntit." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan karena ucapan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis bertautan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau berlebihan, Yeol. Orang ini bahkan tidak mengirimnya setiap hari, hanya beberapa hari sekali dan itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali." ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu memang dari seorang penguntit?" Nada suara Chanyeol mendadak serius.

"Ya, penguntit yang romantis." celetuk Baekhyun –tidak terlalu mengindahkan peringatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Aku serius, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Ditiliknya wajah kekasihnya yang nampak khawatir itu –atau mungkin cemburu. Mendadak Baekhyun jadi ingin menggoda pria jangkung itu. "Kau sedang cemburu?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah. Bola matanya sibuk kesana-kemari –seperti sedang mencari jawaban. Pipi Chanyeol juga agak memerah.

"A–aku tidak cemburu!" sangkal Chanyeol tanpa menatap mata Baekhyun. Well, sepertinya dugaan Baekhyun benar. Pria pendek itu jadi semakin semangat untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa sekarang ini kekasihnya sedang menggodanya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia saja karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, Baek." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara senetral mungkin. Chanyeol antara bohong dan tidak bohong. Dia memang khawatir pada kekasihnya, tapi juga cemburu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aigoo~ kau benar-benar manis saat sedang cemburu, Yeollie~" goda Baekhyun dengan senyuman bocahnya. Dia seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Byun Baekhyun." tandas Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya. Kau tidak sedang cemburu, kau hanya khawatir padaku saja." Baekhyun terdengar seolah mengalah pada Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku ini sedang bicara serius padamu, Baek."

"Arasseo. Aku percaya kau sedang khawatir padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Sekaligus cemburu, iya'kan?" tebak Baekhyun dengan senyuman jahilnya, membuat Chanyeol merasa kikuk sendiri karena ekspresinya bisa terbaca jelas begitu saja. Cepat-cepat, Chanyeol berdehem untuk menetralkan suasana yang –menurutnya– sangat canggung ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh geli karena tingkah menggemaskan Chanyeol. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Chanyeol-ah. Kalau memang dia adalah seorang penguntit, aku akan segera melapor ke polisi, oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dielusnya puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Kau mau makan es krim?"

"Mau!"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berubah kekanakan lagi, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu, dia terlihat keren di mata Chanyeol. Namun senyuman lebar di bibir Baekhyun memudar tiga detik setelahnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

"A–aku sudah kenyang, Chanyeol-ah." ucap Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Ini aneh –pikir Chanyeol. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak mudah kenyang. Sekalipun dia kenyang, dia akan menempatkan sedikit ruang di perutnya untuk es krim.

"Kau yakin? Ada toko es krim baru di dekat sini lho! Es krim strawberry-nya terlihat menggiurkan." goda Chanyeol.

Oke, Baekhyun tergoda. Mungkin satu scoop es krim tidak akan membuatku gemuk –Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Arasseo. Ayo!" Baekhyun membuat keputusan. Dirangkulnya lengan Chanyeol dan membawanya menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan es krim strawberry yang dingin di hari yang panas ini meluncur di tenggorokannya. Ah, pasti menyegarkan! –pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

**###**

"I'm screwed."

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya kemarin. Mata sipitnya melebar melihat angka-angka yang muncul di timbangan berat badan miliknya. Gara-gara es krim strawberry dingin super enak itu, Baekhyun sampai nambah hingga tiga kali. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol mengajaknya makan beberapa cemilan saat perjalanan mereka pulang. Alhasil, berat badan Baekhyun naik dua kilo.

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya di sofa sambil menghembuskan napas panjang –merutuki berat badannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus diet. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat seperti pria hamil di depan orang-orang, terutama Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun yang sudah merubah penampilan Chanyeol, tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang minder saat berjalan dengan pria jangkung itu. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalan sofa. Dia benci diet, tapi sekarang dia harus melakukannya. Mengingat hal itu, membuatnya kembali menghembuskan napas panjang –merutuki perut buncitnya.

'_Se beon kkajin budichyeo bwa yeoseot beonjjeum uljirado~'_

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Dengan malas, pria pendek itu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja dekat sofa tanpa mengangkat wajahnya yang masih menelungkup. Tanpa melihat nama si penelepon, Baekhyun menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Halo?" sapanya lemas.

"Kenapa suaramu lemas begitu? Kau belum makan ya?" tebak si penelepon.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Baekhyun –terlalu malas untuk sekedar melihat ID si penelepon.

"Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku? Ini aku –Kris." sahut si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Wu Kris. Nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Oh. Aku simpan kok."

Kris mengernyit di seberang sana. "Lalu, kenapa kau tanya aku siapa?"

"Iseng." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Dia benar-benar malas berbincang sekarang. Sejak tadi pagi, dia belum makan dan ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Padahal sebentar lagi dia ada kelas siang. Dia bahkan terlalu malas untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

"Eyy~ dasar. Kau ada kelas? Ayo kita makan siang." Ajakan Kris berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang lagi –teringat akan dietnya. Kris yang tidak mengerti akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa kau?"

"Aku sedang diet, Kris." jawab Baekhyun lebih lemas daripada sebelumnya.

"Yak, dimana sopan santunmu? Panggil aku 'Hyung'." protes Kris, tapi Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lagipula sejak kapan kau diet?" Kris mengembalikan topik.

"Sejak hari ini." Jawaban Baekhyun itu sontak membuat tawa Kris meledak, membuat Baekhyun jengkel. "Tertawa saja sesukamu. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi."

"Yak, jangan bilang kau belum makan sejak pagi demi diet konyolmu ini?" tebak Kris disana. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Baekhyun bisa tahu Kris sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia tidak ingin diejek lagi, jadi dia diam saja. "Tebakanku benar ya? Ahahaha!" Kris tertawa lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Baekhyun jadi semakin jengkel.

"Aku tutup!"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali di meja. Tidak sampai lima detik, ponsel putihnya kembali berdering dan menampilkan nama penelepon yang sama dengan yang tadi. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, tapi dia tetap menjawab panggilan itu. "Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Yak, jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berdiet?" Kris berbicara selembut mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak lebih marah padanya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang kembali. Kini dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dengan bibir mengerucut. "HunHan couple bilang aku bertambah gemuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, Luhan Hyung menyarankanku untuk diet."

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah peduli setiap kali Luhan menyuruhmu diet? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau menurutinya?"

"Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatku seperti pria hamil." Suara Baekhyun mengecil di ujung kalimat meski masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kris. Padahal itu alasan yang cukup konyol menurut Kris, tapi entah kenapa, tawanya tidak bisa keluar saat mendengar demi Chanyeol-lah diet itu dilaksanakan. Kris dengan cepat menetralkan kembali pikirannya dan fokus pada Baekhyun di seberang sana. Dia jadi agak kasihan pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun suka sekali makan. Ini pasti sulit baginya.

"Diet itu bukan berarti tidak makan seharian, Baek. Kau hanya perlu menjaga porsi makanmu, mengurangi makan cemilan, dan mengonsumsi lebih banyak air putih, sayuran, juga buah-buahan. Berolahraga akan membuatnya lebih baik." terang Kris. Kris bisa mendengar Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas di seberang sana, tapi Kris bisa memakluminya. "Kita makan siang yuk? Akan kupilihkan makanan yang tepat untuk dietmu."

"Benarkah?!"

Kris terkekeh pelan karena suara Baekhyun yang kelewat antusias. "Iya. Datanglah ke kantorku. Aku akan menunggumu di lobi, oke?"

"Oke. Tunggu aku ya!" seru Baekhyun seraya menutup sambungan telepon.

Sepertinya dia akan bolos kelas Prof. Han hari ini.

**###**

Chanyeol melihat HunHan couple berjalan di koridor Seoul National University of Arts. Sedikit berlari, Chanyeol mendekati mereka. Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol melambai ke arahnya. "Chanyeol-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Hai, kalian lihat Baekhyun? Seharusnya kelasnya sudah selesai." tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah coba hubungi dia?" Sehun bertanya.

"Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat."

"Sudah coba lihat di apartemennya? Siapa tahu dia tidak masuk hari ini dan ketiduran dengan bodohnya." celetuk Luhan. "Itu sudah sering terjadi." tambahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian pergi menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Chanyeol melesatkan mobilnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Well, semoga saja Baekhyun memang ketiduran di apartemennya. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega.

**###**

Baekhyun keluar dari lift apartemennya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak sadar waktu –yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, mungkin Baekhyun masih asyik bermain dengan Kris. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, mereka jadi lupa waktu dan malah asyik ngobrol sambil bermain game. Baekhyun merasa rindu dengan semua hal yang tidak ia lakukan selama lima tahun terakhir ini bersama sahabatnya –Kris– dan sepertinya hari ini bisa menggantikan sedikit dari waktu yang hilang itu. Meskipun badannya begitu lelah, tapi dia senang telah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kris. Yang ingin dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini adalah mandi, kemudian tidur.

Begitu Baekhyun hanya berjarak tiga meter dari pintu kamarnya, dia menemukan sosok pria yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk di depan pintunya. Baekhyun mengernyit dan menilik sosok itu. Karena pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin siapa orang itu. Namun saat Baekhyun melihat telinga lebar orang itu, Baekhyun jadi yakin bahwa orang itu adalah kekasihnya. Ada sedikit rasa lega dalam dirinya setelah mengetahui itu bukan orang gila atau orang aneh. Segera dihampirinya pria bertelinga lebar itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun, membuat pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran kekasihnya. Antara setengah sadar dan terkejut, Chanyeol sempat menganga melihat sosok mungil di hadapannya. "B–Baek? Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya –meskipun masih dalam keadaan linglung.

"Baru saja. Apa kau lakukan di depan kamarku? Sejak kapan kau ada di–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Baekhyun agak terkejut tentu saja. "Yeol? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah." gumam Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung. Pelukan Chanyeol begitu erat sampai pria mungil dalam dekapannya merasakan sesak di paru-parunya.

"C–Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Chanyeol yang terkejut segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkantungnya. Melihat mata kekasihnya yang begitu lelah, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidur disini?" Baekhyun menerka.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau dari mana, hah? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hey, tenanglah." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Kita masuk dulu, oke?"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa, kemudian dia duduk di sebelah pria jangkung itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir sekali, Baek. Kau tidak menjawab teleponku, juga tidak ada di kampus ataupun di apartemenmu. Kau habis dari mana, hah?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang tidak fokus, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Maaf. Aku baru pulang dari kantor Kris Hyung. Ponselku dalam keadaan getar, jadi aku tidak sadar kau meneleponku." Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku? Matamu sampai berkantung begitu."

"Kau pergi ke kantor Kris? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol kembali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Nada suaranya terdengar jelas tidak suka dengan penjelasan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kami hanya berbincang. Kau tahu? Melepaskan rasa rindu. Kami sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu, jadi aku hanya ingin bernostalgia saja." Baekhyun berusaha sabar dengan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Oh, begitu." sahut Chanyeol seraya menunduk. Dia merasa dirinya agak bodoh karena sempat cemburu pada sahabat Baekhyun sendiri.

"Sekarang, jawab aku. Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku di luar sana?" Baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Uh..," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "..entahlah. Sejak tadi sore kurasa." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup kecil.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Dia merasa bersalah melihat kekasihnya jadi kacau begini hanya karena terlalu lama menunggunya. "Kau sudah makan? Aku punya kare."

"Uh..belum." sahut Chanyeol seraya mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Chanyeol mengekorinya dari belakang, kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tadi Kris Hyung memberikan beberapa saran tentang diet padaku. Aku jadi terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa memberitahumu untuk tidak usah menjemputku di kampus." ujar Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panci berisi kare yang baru ia keluarkan dari lemari es.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Diet?"

"Iya. Ekhem..," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas dengan semburat warna kemerahan di pipinya, "..aku sedang diet."

"Kau? Kenapa?" Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Uh..ini agak memalukan sebenarnya, tapi aku ingin menurunkan berat badanku." aku Baekhyun.

"Kau itu sudah kurus, Baek. Untuk apa kau diet?"

"Kau bercanda? Lihat tumpukan lemak ini. Kau sebut aku kurus?" protes Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan perutnya yang agak buncit. "Aku hanya ingin terlihat bagus saat di sampingmu." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Kau ingin apa?" Chanyeol merasa pendengarannya sudah rusak.

"Aish, kubilang aku ingin terlihat bagus di sampingmu!" Baekhyun berteriak. Setelahnya, Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol sambil cemberut.

Chanyeol sempat menganga –tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya. "Astaga, Baek. Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kau sudah terlihat sempurna di mataku, bahkan tanpa diet sekalipun."

Hebat. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol pintar sekali membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa mau copot dari tempatnya? Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya yang memunggungi Chanyeol. Pipinya benar-benar merah saat ini.

"Baek." Chanyeol memanggilnya, entah sejak kapan pria jangkung itu berdiri di sampingnya. Diputarnya badan Baekhyun sehingga menghadapnya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Aku selalu merasa minder bila di dekat denganmu yang begitu manis dan bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja. Kau tahu betapa irinya aku padamu?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini menatap manik Chanyeol. "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa gendutnya dirimu atau apapun kekuranganmu, perasaanku tidak akan berubah." ucap Chanyeol lembut seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Dan detik itulah, Baekhyun baru menyadari satu hal. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria jangkung itu, bukan sekedar ambisi untuk membalas Jongin seperti dulu. Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu menyukai pria jangkung itu karena ia begitu manis saat sedang digoda. Baekhyun sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri dan berpikir mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai menyadari arti dari rasa geli –bagaikan puluhan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan– di perutnya, juga debaran gila ini saat berada di sisi pria bertelinga lebar itu. Entah sejak kapan, pria pendek itu mulai terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Bodohnya dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Yeol." Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol. Senyuman manisnya terukir di bibirnya, menikmati setiap rasa geli dalam perutnya juga debaran gila itu. Chanyeol-pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama." sahut Chanyeol.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan kecanggungan di sekitar mereka. Ini pertama kalinya dia salah tingkah di hadapan kekasihnya sendiri padahal selama ini dia yang selalu menggodanya. Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah mengingat tingkah agresifnya selama ini. Entah kenapa, dia merasa malu sendiri padahal hal itu sudah berlalu.

"A–aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kalau karenya sudah hangat, matikan saja kompornya." ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

TING TONG.

Bunyi bel di apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi tepat setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Setelah menutup panci kare itu, Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu. Karena kebiasaannya, Chanyeol tidak melihat orang itu melalui intercom terlebih dahulu. Pria jangkung itu langsung membuka pintu itu. Begitu pintu dibuka, Chanyeol melihat seorang pria bermata belok berdiri di hadapannya. Sontak mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu cepat, sedangkan suaranya seolah menghilang. Keadaan pria mungil di hadapannya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dia terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Chanyeol.

"K–Kyungsoo?"

**TBC**

**Gimana, guys? Cukup puaskah kalian dengan part ini? Berikan review ya!**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**Narsih. hamdan, Nia. Aries, Xiubaekhan, Re. Tao, Nenehcabill, Parbaekyoda, SweetyChanbaek92, Ayu schoen, Beechanbaek, Rika. Maulina. 94, Jihyunnn, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, VampireDPS, SaraswatiNinuk, Sniaanggrn, Neli amelia, DinAlya, Aquariusbaby06, KT CB, ****BabyBaekSoo****, ****nur991fah****, ****Jung Hyejin**


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Chanyeol melamun sambil memegang sebuah buku. Dihampirinya pria jangkung itu. "Itu buku apa?"

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun satu meter di depannya. "U–uh..ini..um..tadi temanmu yang mengantarnya kemari." Chanyeol memberikan buku itu pada Baekhyun.

"Temanku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menerima buku itu.

"Ya. Pria mungil bermata belok."

"Ah, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Lalu, dimana dia?"

"Um..sudah pulang. Dia hanya menitipkan itu saja."

Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun tidak menyadari suaranya yang agak gugup. Pria jangkung itupun mendekati kompor untuk mematikannya.

"Dia teman sekelasmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Bukankah dia manis? Awalnya dia mau kukenalkan pada Jongin, mengingat si hitam sedang mencari pengganti tunangan sialannya. Tapi dia malah tidak mau." tutur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol tengah berusaha menelan ludahnya susah payah. Entah kenapa, tenggorokannya terasa kering semenjak dia bertemu lagi dengan pria bermata belok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 7 **– **Hungover**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Buat yang nggak suka ChanSoo, PERCAYALAH, saya juga nggak suka, tapi –sekali lagi– FF dengan plot tanpa pihak ketiga itu bukan gaya saya (meskipun saya SANGAT NGGAK SUKA pihak ketiga, but hell, ini FF gitu loh) dan –saya benci mengakui– Kyungsoo lebih cocok jadi saingan Baek daripada Luhan. Bukan berarti saya nggak suka Kyungsoo (saya suka banget sama bocah belok itu), ini biar FF ini nggak terkesan flat aja –karena FF dengan plot flat juga bukan gaya saya. Dan PERCAYALAH bahwa saya ChanBaek HARD shipper, so chill out, guys! Semua akan indah pada akhirnya, oke? DAN untuk beberapa readers yang bilang Chanyeol belom pernah pacaran, saya nggak pernah bilang Chanyeol belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya lho~ jadi siapa Kyungsoo disini? Ya makanya ikutin terus kisahnya *dicakar readers*. Anyway, di part ini ada adegan mabuk-mabuk gitu, tapi saya buat Chanyeol gak kuat minum-minum dan Baekhyun yang kuat minum-minum, biar ceritanya rada rame gitu *smirk*. Ok, silakan dibaca dan di-review.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak bisa makan dengan tenang semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Matanya selalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan piringnya bergantian. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau tahu? HunHan couple baru saja mengadopsi anak kembar. Kau mau ikut melihatnya besok?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Tentu." sahut Chanyeol pendek dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan.

Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi –batin Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itupun berusaha mengusir rasa penasaran itu dan berusaha fokus pada makanannya.

**###**

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin tersenyum melihat buah hati pasangan HunHan. Sepasang bayi kembar –laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi bayi kembar saja karena Luhan menginginkannya.

"Aww~ mereka manis sekali." ucap Baekhyun. "Kalian sudah memberi mereka nama?"

"Ya. Minjung dan Minki. Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Nama yang bagus." sahut Jongin dan disambut anggukan setuju dari BaekYeol. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang bayi, apa kalian sudah melakukan seks?" Jongin bertanya pada pasangan BaekYeol di belakangnya. Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah, tapi Baekhyun tidak. Pria pendek itu menatap Jongin horor. Dia tahu Jongin hanya sedang menggoda mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang seks, apa kau sudah menemukan pria idamanmu itu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin tersenyum sok. "Aku ini seorang Kim Jongin dan kau masih menanyakannya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jadi, siapa pria malang itu? Kenapa kau belum mengenalkannya pada kami?" balas Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Tenang, sayang. Semua akan indah pada akhirnya." Jongin tersenyum genit, membuat Baekhyun merinding tiba-tiba.

"Wow. Pembicaraan tentang seks ini membuatku–"

"Lapar?" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum pada 'suami'nya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku."

Sehun tersenyum puas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya –seolah menciumnya dari jauh. Luhan-pun membalasnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti Sehun tadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin tidak mengacuhkannya, hanya sibuk dengan bayi kembar HunHan couple.

**###**

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati sandwich-nya saat sebuah suara menyebalkan menginterupsi aktivitasnya. "Kau suka kemari juga, heh?"

Kyungsoo melirik tajam pria gila –menurutnya– itu sekilas, lalu kembali menikmati acara makannya. "Dan kau peduli, heh?" Pria bermata belok itu balik menyindirnya. Kurang kerjaan sekali dia –batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak, lebih condong ke merusak pemandanganku saja." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar untuk meredam emosinya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, pendek."

Kyungsoo tidak sempat membalas kata-kata menyebalkan Jongin. Dia mendengus kesal karena pria-yang-bahkan-namanya-saja-tidak-diketahuinya merusak mood makannya.

Di lain tempat, Jongin merasa senang karena telah berhasil membuat pria bermata belok itu kesal. Setidaknya dia berhasil mengatainya dengan sebutan 'Pendek'.

"Ah~ mood-ku bagus sekali hari ini! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman kencanku nanti." ujar Jongin.

**###**

Ponsel Chanyeol –yang sudah diperbaiki– berdering, menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Terpampang nama 'Yoora Noona' di layarnya. Ditekannya tombol hijau, kemudian ditempelkannya ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Halo?"

"YEOLLIEEEEEEEE!" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya berhasil membuat telinga Chanyeol berdengung. Pria itu kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya setelah sebelumnya sempat menjauhkan ponsel itu dari alat pendengarannya.

"Eomma?" tebak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menikmati jus strawberry-nya, kini menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"Hai sayang, apa kabarmu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu –yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku baik, Eomma. Kupikir Noona yang meneleponku."

"Ponselku rusak dan aku terlalu merindukanmu, jadi aku pinjam ponsel Yoora." Chanyeol berdehem menanggapinya seraya menyesap jus pisangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan Baekkie pada Eomma dan Abeoji-mu?"

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Chanyeol tersedak karena ucapan Eomma-nya. Hampir saja jus itu disemburnya kalau tidak ingat ada kekasihnya duduk di hadapannya. "Eo–Eomma, kenapa bisa tahu tentang Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya disebut, menoleh lagi ke arah kekasihnya itu. Pria pendek itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena reaksi Chanyeol.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentang calon menantuku'kan? Jadi, kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya pada Eomma dan Abeoji-mu? Noona-mu saja sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kami belum." Nyonya Park terdengar merengek.

"Tapi'kan kalian sedang berada di Amerika." Chanyeol berdalih.

"Kami akan pulang minggu depan ke Korea. Dan maksudku dengan 'kami' adalah termasuk aku, Abeoji, dan Noona-mu."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Nyonya Park berhasil membuat Chanyeol hampir menyemburkan jus-nya. Chanyeol putuskan untuk berhenti menyesap jus-nya dan fokus pada Eomma-nya. "Kalian akan ke Korea minggu depan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Abeoji-mu ada urusan di Korea selama satu minggu, jadi aku dan Yoora memutuskan untuk ikut. Yoora bilang Baekkie sangat manis, apa itu benar?" tanya Nyonya Park antusias.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas –yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Um..ya, begitulah." jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aww~ aku jadi semakin ingin bertemu dengannya!" seru Nyonya Park. "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Noona-mu bisa mengomel kalau aku menggunakan ponselnya terlalu lama. Salam untuk Baekkie ya, sayang. Bye~"

"Iya. Bye." Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon itu dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Eomma-mu?" tanyanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk menjawabnya, kemudian kembali menikmati jus-nya.

"Dia akan datang ke Korea minggu depan. Well, keluargaku sebenarnya." Chanyeol mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Dia titip salam untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, salam balik untuknya juga."

"Oh ya, Eomma dan Abeoji-ku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun panik. Chanyeol jadi geli melihat kekasihnya panik tiba-tiba.

"Yoora Noona menceritakanmu pada mereka, jadi mereka penasaran denganmu. Tenang saja, Baek. Mereka tidak menggigit kok." ujar Chanyeol enteng. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga dengan pikiran yang entah sudah melayang kemana.

**###**

Perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku teralihkan saat seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Baekhyun –yang tengah melayangkan senyumannya padanya. Dia duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyimpan tas-nya di meja.

"Hai." sapa Kyungsoo –balik tersenyum padanya.

"Aku dapat bukuku, by the way." Baekhyun mengangkat buku yang dikembalikan Kyungsoo kemarin. "Padahal kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya kemarin, kau bisa kembalikan hari ini di kelas."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa." Ada sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun –ragu untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya semenjak kemarin. "Pria yang kemarin, itu kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia kuliah di Kyunghee University. Dia tampan, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman bangga. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak sedang pacaran dengan siapapun'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali dan dijawab gelengan kepala Kyungsoo. "Mau kukenalkan dengan temanku? Dia tampan lho!"

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih." tolak Kyungsoo.

"Well, itu sangat disayangkan." Baekhyun membuat mimik kecewa. "Temanku ini tampan lho, meskipun kulitnya agak gelap, tapi menurutku itu seksi." Baekhyun kembali mengiklankan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, Baek. Aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, terutama dengan yang berkulit gelap. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering emosi gara-gara orang berkulit gelap di sebelah kamarku. Jangan tersinggung, oke?"

"Tersinggung? Oh, ayolah! Aku bahkan sering mengatainya 'Hitam'."

Kyungsoo tertawa menanggapinya. Dia jadi teringat dengan tetangga barunya yang juga sering dia katai 'Hitam'.

Baekhyun disibukkan dengan beberapa buku yang dia keluarkan dari tas-nya. Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya ragu. Jujur, dia masih penasaran dengan kekasih Baekhyun. Tapi, niatnya diurungkan setelah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan orang itu. Lagipula, itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan mengingat dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau suka tipe seperti apa?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang agak terkejut dengan mata besarnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit ngeri. "Aku hanya penasaran." tambahnya sebelum Kyungsoo menanyainya macam-macam.

"Hm.." Kyungsoo menatap mejanya kosong –berpikir sejenak. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya tersenyum simpul. "Yang baik dan polos kurasa."

"Wow." Komentar Baekhyun. "Chanyeol juga baik dan polos."

Seketika jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras. Dia merutuki otak bodohnya yang malah mengucapkan hal yang jelas-jelas mencurigakan. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk pada Baekhyun –dimana itu terlihat begitu canggung meskipun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Dihembuskannya napasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya menyibukkan pikirannya dengan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

**###**

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran untuk mencari teman kencan butanya. Jarinya terus diketukkan di atas meja dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Teman kencannya sudah terlambat 20 menit dan Jongin mulai parno. Diraihnya ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sehun di dalamnya. Setidaknya dia harus bicara dengan seseorang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan cemasnya.

"Halo?" Sehun menjawab di dering ketiga setelah Jongin memencet tombol hijau.

"Sehun, aku mulai cemas sekarang." ucap Jongin to the point tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu masuk restoran. "Dia terlambat 20 menit dan di luar mulai mendung. Jika dia tidak muncul dalam waktu 5 menit, aku akan googling apakah dia sudah mati."

Sehun terkekeh di seberang sana. "Relax, bro. Mungkin dia sedang berdandan untuk membuatmu kagum." hibur Sehun.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Hal tentang kencan buta ini benar-benar membuatku gila, kau tahu?" Jongin terdengar frustasi.

"Kau berlebihan. Ini hanya kencan buta, kau bahkan pernah merencanakan ini untuk Baekhyun. Lagipula, hal buruk apa yang mungkin terjadi dalam kencan buta?"

"Pria itu tidak datang, aku salah restoran, dia datang tapi ragu kemudian pergi?" Jongin menyebutkan sederet kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi dalam kencan buta. "Ada lagi yang lebih buruk?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, terutama yang kau salah restoran, aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk salah membaca nama restoran." Sehun berusaha membuat sahabatnya tenang. Well, ini memang kencan pertamanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir semenjak pertunangannya dibatalkan. Wajar kalau Jongin cemas saat ini.

"Oh, itu dia. Aku tutup." Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu respon Sehun. Senyumannya berkembang saat melihat seorang pria manis berlesung pipi mendekati mejanya.

"Kim Jongin-ssi?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya. Zhang Yixing, benar?" Jongin memastikan. Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya, kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin.

**###**

Jongin berseru histeris –seperti pemain sepak bola yang baru mencetak skor– saat baru memasuki kediaman Oh. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang bahagia." Luhan bersuara.

Jongin tersenyum penuh makna. "Well, seseorang mendapatkan kencan pertamanya beberapa jam yang lalu dan seseorang mendapatkan kencan keduanya besok malam."

"Seseorang sedang beruntung rupanya." timpal Sehun.

"Kalian tahu'kan saat aku mengatakan 'seseorang', itu adalah aku? Aku akan berkencan lagi dengan Zhang Yixing besok malam." ujar Jongin girang, membuat semua orang di kediaman Oh tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, ini harus dirayakan!" seru Baekhyun.

"Begitulah niatku, sayang~" Jongin mengangkat beberapa botol wiski yang dia beli sebelumnya. "Let's get drunk, guys!" seru Jongin dan disambut sorakan mendukung dari orang-orang disana.

Dan malam-malam itupun dihabiskan oleh Jongin, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol dengan mabuk-mabukan –Luhan tidak ikutan karena harus mengurus si kembar. Waktu sudah berlalu. Keadaan ruang keluarga yang awalnya begitu riuh, kini berubah menjadi keheningan. Empat botol wiski yang dibawa Jongin tadi sudah tergeletak kosong di atas meja, ditambah dengan beberapa bekas cemilan yang berserakan. Terlihat Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya, Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa melihat Jongin yang sedang meracau tidak jelas, Chanyeol yang masih sibuk minum wiski dari botol terakhir, sedangkan Luhan berada di lantai dua untuk menjaga si kembar. Dia sudah memperingatkan Baekhyun –yang tidak mudah mabuk– untuk mengurus ketiga orang yang sangat mabuk itu. Well, keadaan di ruang keluarga kediaman Oh itu memang cukup kacau, Luhan tidak ingin pria-pria itu mengganggu kedamaian anak-anaknya di malam hari.

"Cukup, Yeol. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak." Baekhyun menarik kembali lengan Chanyeol yang hendak meminum wiski di tangannya. Chanyeol menatap sebal Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku masih mau minum, Baek!" racaunya, kemudian menarik paksa tangannya yang ditahan Baekhyun. Tapi tenaga Baekhyun yang tidak dalam keadaan mabuk menang dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun –dengan sedikit berdecak– mengambil wiski itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan menyimpannya jauh dari kekasihnya. "Baek, kenapa kau ambil wiski-ku?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk, Yeol. Aku tidak mau menyeret tubuh besarmu itu ke apartemenmu nanti."

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak fokus. Baekhyun tidak peduli meski ditatap dengan tajam begitu oleh Chanyeol yang sudah sangat mabuk. Kalian tahulah bagaimana orang mabuk bertingkah. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan botol-botol wiski yang sudah kosong dan beberapa bekas cemilan ke kantong plastik untuk dibuang.

"Baekkie~" panggil Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan deheman Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukannya dan itu membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol. Dia ingin Baekhyun menatapnya saat dia memanggilnya, tapi si pemilik nama hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun.

"Yak, Park Baekhyun!"

BOO-YAH! Panggilan itu berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Terlalu lebar malah.

"Akhirnya kau menatapku juga~"

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, kemudian kembali membereskan sampah-sampah di atas meja. Dia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini Chanyeol kembali cemberut. Chanyeol tidak suka diabaikan, terutama oleh Baekhyun. Meskipun sehari-harinya Chanyeol tidak memperlihatkan itu di depan Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Jadi, raksasa itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan menahan lengan si pria pendek yang masih sibuk sendiri. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol menyeringai. O-M-G. Baru sekarang Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menyeringai dan itu terlihat menakutkan.

"C–Chan–"

"Jangan abaikan aku~" ucap Chanyeol sambil cemberut.

"Aku tidak menga–"

"Kau mengabaikanku dan aku tidak suka. Tatap aku saat aku sedang bicara denganmu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Arasseo. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek~"

BLUSH! –pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Hebat.

Jantungnya yang tadi sudah tenang kini berdentum gila lagi. Cepat-cepat dialihkannya pandangan dari Chanyeol. Kemana saja asal bukan raksasa itu.

"Yak, sudah kubilang jangan abaikan aku!" Chanyeol kembali protes.

"Aku sedang beres-beres, Yeol." sahut baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jadi kesal dibuatnya. Dicengkeramnya kedua tangan Baekhyun sehingga pria kecil itu mengerang. Mata sipitnya menatap horor Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol bisa menakutkan kalau sedang mabuk. Baekhyun melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun benar-benar terpojok sekarang.

"Tatap aku, Baekhyun." desis Chanyeol. Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil melumat bibirnya kasar dan tidak sabaran seolah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melakukannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan mematung, matanya masih membulat sempurna dengan tangannya terangkat di samping bahunya –seolah sedang dikendalikan oleh semacam remote dan seseorang memencet tombol pause.

"Mmnghh.." Chanyeol mengerang di sela-sela kegiatannya menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bohong kalau ciuman itu dirasanya tidak nikmat, justru terkesan manis dan menuntut. Jadi perlahan, tangan Baekhyun dikalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol sama tidak sabarannya. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan bau wiski yang sangat kuat dari bibir Chanyeol –yang menjadi salah satu alasan Baekhyun membalas ciuman panas itu.

"Nghh.." Baekhyun ikut mendesah, membuat Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Enggh..mnhh.." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan suara menjijikan itu saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap giginya sekaligus mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol semakin berani. Tangannya mulai memasuki kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun dan mengusap perutnya, membuat pria pendek itu menggelinjang geli.

"C–Chan..ah.." Suara Baekhyun tertahan saat lidah Chanyeol berpindah ke leher jenjangnya. Dia menjilati setiap permukaan lehernya sehingga Baekhyun harus menahan rasa geli itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mmmnh.." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan desahannya sendiri. Masalahnya adalah mereka sedang di rumah orang lain dan Baekhyun tidak suka tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu oleh si pemilik rumah. Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya tubuh Baekhyun merespon sebaliknya. Yang lebih parah, mereka sudah dalam keadaan berbaring dengan Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun.

"Ah..Yeol, janganhh.." Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun. Pria itu malah mengusap nipple Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan acara menghisap dan menggigit lehernya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya. Well, dia ingin menghentikannya, tapi –entah kenapa– reaksi tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan ucapannya. Tubuhnya semakin lemas karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap Luhan dan si kembar sudah tidur sehingga satu-satunya yang harus dikhawatirkannya hanyalah Chanyeol.

Di saat Baekhyun sedang memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghentikan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti memberikan kissmark di lehernya dan menatapnya intens. Wajahnya benar-benar merah –semerah wajah Baekhyun. Napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar napas Chanyeol yang memburu. Mungkin dia menghentikan kegiatan menandai-leher-Baekhyun karena kehabisan napas –mengingat dia tidak menarik napas setelah ciuman panas mereka tadi. Dipandangi seintens itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdentum hebat. Dia baru menyadari Chanyeol memiliki mata bulat yang indah, bahkan terlihat seksi karena agak sayu.

Chanyeol mendekati telinganya dan berbisik, "Aku menginginkanmu.."

DHUAR! –Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya meledak bersamaan dengan terbakarnya wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Di saat Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol sudah menggigit pelan cuping telinganya, membuatnya tersentak.

"J–jangan disini, Yeol.." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong kekasihnya, tapi –entah kenapa– tenaganya hilang begitu saja. Baekhyun menutup matanya –benar-benar pasrah kali ini. Apa dia benar-benar akan melakukannya di rumah sahabatnya? Karena ini sangat memalukan meskipun Baekhyun juga menginginkannya.

BRUK!

Baekhyun yang tadi menutup matanya, kini membukanya lebar. Dilihatnya kekasihnya yang sedang terkulai lemas di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun jaw-drop.

Chanyeol tidur.

Tepat di saat mereka akan melakukannya.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu bahkan mendengkur.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, kemudian menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dia bahkan sempat pasrah tadi karena Chanyeol sulit dikendalikan, tapi sekarang pria yang tadi membuatnya melayang itu malah mendengkur di atas tubuhnya.

"Dasar Dobbi."

**###**

Jongin mengerang saat kepalanya terasa pening ketika baru bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku merasa buruk." ucapnya seraya menghembuskan napas berat. Sehun yang tertidur di sofa mulai menggerakan badannya saat mendengar suara Jongin, namun masih menutup matanya. "Kenapa disini begitu gelap?"

Sehun mengernyit dan menatap Jongin yang tidur di sofa yang lebih kecil dari sofa yang ditidurinya. Sehun mendengus dan menatap datar Jongin. "Karena tanganmu menutupi matamu, bodoh." sahut Sehun seraya memosisikan dirinya duduk di sofa.

Jongin yang baru menyadarinya segera melepaskan tangannya dari matanya hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Keadaan ruang keluarga hening seketika saat kedua pria dewasa itu sedang berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Ya, mereka mabuk. Terlalu mabuk malah.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dan menatap Jongin. "Kau hungover juga?" Jongin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pria berkulit tan itu sudah memosisikan dirinya duduk di sofa. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan sesuatu di saku celananya. Ditariknya benda itu dan dibentangkan di depan dadanya, menampakkan sebuah boxer berwarna merah hati. "Kenapa ada boxer di sakuku?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun sambil mengernyit. "Itu boxer-ku."

Refleks Sehun melepaskan boxer itu sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Raut mukanya terlihat jijik pada benda yang tadi dipegangnya. Itu karena Sehun tahu benar bahwa Jongin adalah tipe pria yang suka memakai boxer sampai berhari-hari. Wajar saja dia merasa jijik.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" Jongin mengalihkan topik.

"Aku ingat suara desahan."

Jongin terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Aku juga dengar suara desahan. Aku pikir itu hanya imajinasiku."

"Apa itu desahan Baek?"

"Tapi yang kudengar desahan Chanyeol."

Sehun menautkan alisnya. "Apa itu desahan mereka berdua?"

"Mereka bercinta?!" Jongin memekik. "Mereka bercinta dan aku tidak melihatnya?! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bercinta tepat di depan mataku dan aku tidak melihatnya?!"

Sehun menatap datar Jongin.

Haruskah dia berkata begitu di saat seperti ini? Benar-benar otak mesum.

**###**

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari menerjang masuk. Pria itu mengerang saat kepalanya terasa pening ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Beberapa detik Chanyeol habiskan untuk menghilang rasa pening itu sekaligus membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang terus memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Setelah dirasa matanya bisa melihat dengan normal, Chanyeol meneliti sekelilingnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia berada di kamarnya. Kapan dia pulang? Yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah dia sedang memelototi Baekhyun yang merebut wiski-nya.

Setelah nyawanya benar-benar kembali ke alam sadarnya, pria jangkung itu baru ngeh dengan suara-suara yang berasal dari dapurnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung –sedikit meragukan pendengarannya. Namun dia tetap melangkah keluar untuk mengecek suara-suara itu. Masih dengan posisi waspada, Chanyeol mengintip dari balik dinding –melihat siapa yang tengah memasak atau melakukan apapun di dapurnya. Eomma-nyakah? Abeoji-nya? Noona-nya? atau Baekhyun-nya?

Disana, Chanyeol mendapati seorang pria pendek sedang membolak-balikkan bacon di atas penggorengan. Pria itu mengenakan kaos Chanyeol –yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya– dan boxer hitam –yang mungkin juga miliknya. Chanyeol mengucek matanya untuk memastikan sosok yang dilihatnya adalah kekasihnya –Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Baek?" panggilnya, membuat si pria pendek itu menengok. "Kau–sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya agak linglung seraya mendekati pria itu.

"Oh, selamat pagi. Kau mau sarapan?" Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya –masih sibuk memasak.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi meja makan dan menatap punggung Baekhyun. "Kau yang mengantarku pulang?"

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, membuat Chanyeol terlihat bodoh. Digaruknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil menunduk malu. Tiba-tiba, dia kepikiran pada Baekhyun yang kini berbalut baju miliknya.

"K–kau menginap disini tadi malam?"

"Tentu saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang, lagipula kau kekasihku, jadi tidak apa'kan?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih hungover?"

Chanyeol jadi malu sendiri. Well, menginap memang tidak jadi masalah. Tapi, dia agak malu karena bisa sampai hungover di hadapan kekasihnya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol semabuk itu dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf, sudah menyusahkanmu." ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, kau memang sudah menyusahkanku. Aku hampir membiarkanmu bercinta denganku di rumah Sehun."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat sempurna. "B–bercinta?"

Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan menatap Chanyeol sama kagetnya. "Kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. "Heol. Kau hampir memperkosaku dan kau tidak ingat?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah sempurna. "M–m–mem–", Lidah Chanyeol terasa kelu, "–perkosa?"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan 'mahakarya' (kissmark) Chanyeol di lehernya.

Astaga, jadi bercak-bercak merah itu adalah perbuatanku? –tanya Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Mendadak pikirannya kosong. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut menganga dan wajah merah padam seperti orang bodoh. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin dia hampir melakukannya?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian berpikir sejenak.

Well, dia ingat saat Baekhyun berusaha menghentikannya minum-minum. Dan dia ingat rasa kesal di hatinya karena Baekhyun tidak mau memperhatikannya. Dan dia ingat saat dirinya mendekati telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Aku menginginkanmu.."_

BLUSH! –wajah Chanyeol memerah sepenuhnya. Catat itu. Sepenuhnya. Ha.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik Baekhyun. Ditelannya ludahnya kasar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Astaga, Chanyeol belum pernah semalu ini seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia hampir menyetubuhi –karena kata 'memperkosa' itu terdengar aneh– kekasihnya sendiri dan lupa begitu saja? Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang terbodoh di dunia saat ini.

Baekhyun meletakkan piring berisikan bacon di meja makan. "Tapi kau ambruk di saat aku benar-benar sudah pasrah. Itu benar-benar disayangkan."

Hebat.

Benar-benar hebat.

Wajah Chanyeol seperti kebakaran dengan jantung yang seperti berusaha melarikan diri dari kebakaran itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berani menatap Baekhyun sekarang. Dia terus menunduk sambil sesekali berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu jadi geli sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Itu normal kok. Waktu itu kau sedang mabuk." ucap Baekhyun seraya memberikan gelas berisikan susu vanilla pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima gelas itu, kemudian meminumnya cepat –karena tenggorokannya mendadak kering. "Tapi yang tadi malam itu benar-benar dahsyat."

"Uhuuk! Uhukk!" Chanyeol tersedak susunya sendiri. Segera diraihnya tisu yang disimpan di tengah-tengah meja makan untuk melap hidung serta mulutnya yang berlepotan susu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyeringai sambil meminum susunya sendiri.

**TBC**

**Ahahaha mian kalau kalian kecewa lagi karena adegan ranjang BaekYeol gagal gara-gara si Dobbi udah tumbang duluan sebelum perang. Review, please?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**KT CB****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****SweetyChanbaek92****, ****Jung Hyejin****, ****rika.****maulina.****94****, ****shindhiro****, ****Baby Crong****, ****Beechanbaek****, ****neli amelia****, ****Nenehcabill****, ****byunbaek92****, ****DinAlya****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala**** (saya hargain banget kamu suka sama FF abal ini *bahkan sampe capslock jebol gitu* dan review di setiap chap :D, saya doain biar tetep diabetes *eh* sama FF abal saya), ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****xiubaekhan****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****farfaridah16**** (aku tetep seneng kamu udah review dan salam kenal :D), ****jongindestiny****, ****nia.****aries**** (thanks a lot for your compliment, chingu :D. FPC jg FF yg paling saya suka di antara semua FF buatan saya –makanya ini dipublish paling pertama), ****Sniaanggrn****, ****exoblackpepper**** (gpp, chingu), ****hunhankid****, Chan Banana (kris sama wufan orang yg sama, cuma saya pake nama kris aja disini), ****narsih.****hamdan**** (ggp, chingu :D), ****nur991fah****, ****VijnaPutri****, ****VampireDPS****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****KaiSooLovers****, ****baekggu**


	8. Chapter 8

Senyuman terpatri jelas di wajah Jongin. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang menikmati detik-detik ini dimana dia sedang berkencan –kencan keduanya– bersama pria Cina bernama Zhang Yixing. Menikmati segelas wine sambil berbincang-bincang di bar cukup menyenangkan. Jongin berpikir untuk mengajak pria Cina itu ke bar dengan alasan kencan di bar lebih santai daripada kencan di restoran. Yixing-pun sepertinya tidak banyak komentar, malah terlihat sama menikmatinya. Karena mereka sama-sama memiliki hobi yang sama –dance, Jongin semakin menikmati obrolan mereka. Jadi sejauh ini, Jongin cukup tertarik pada pria berlesung pipi itu.

Namun, di saat mereka sedang menikmati wine-nya mereka, saat itulah terjadi.

"Dia menyentuh penismu?!" pekik Luhan dengan mata melotot. Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Wow, itu kencan terhebat yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku." Sehun berkomentar, tapi kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari 'suami'nya –pertanda protes. "Tapi tidak sehebat kencan pertama kita nonton ke bioskop bersama orangtuamu, tentu saja." Sehun cepat-cepat mengoreksi, membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Wow. Jadi, pria Zhang ini langsung menyentuh 'sosis'mu begitu saja?" tanya Baekhyun setengah kagum-setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya. Tapi bukan itu bagian paling mengejutkannya." timpal Jongin. "Setelah menyentuh bagian vitalku, dia ternyata mengundang teman prianya ke bar. Dan coba tebak?" Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun menatapnya penasaran. Jongin mengambil napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Dia ingin melakukan threesome."

"EEEEWW!" Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun serempak berteriak dengan mimik jijik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**FINDING PRINCE CHARMING**

**Part 8 **– **The Man I Once Loved**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Kris, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Saya sengaja post ini lebih awal karena banyak readers yang pengen liat BaekYeol NC-an. Jadi saya berpikir, sebelum masuk ke part NC-an, kalian harus lebih banyak review di part ini karena part 9 adalah part NC *evil smirk*. Oke, part ini rada nyebelin menurut saya –saya agak lama finishing part ini. Disinilah permulaan dari masalah dalam hubungan BaekYeol. Setelah 8 part, baru nongol masalah *sigh*. Gak usah lama-lama juga. Check. This. Out.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." ucap Jongin dengan mimik serius.

"Sudah seharusnya. Astaga, itu menjijikan. Aku bahkan ti–"

Nada dering dari ponsel milik Baekhyun memotong ucapannya. Nama 'Park Dobbi' muncul di layar ponselnya. "Halo?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di rumah HunHan. Ada apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku sedang sakit."

"Kau sakit?"

"Iya, maaf." Suara Chanyeol terdengar parau di seberang sana, membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Yak, kenapa minta maaf? Kalau begitu, aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang. Kau tunggu ya!" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Dia kemudian meraih jaket dan tas-nya.

"Chanyeol sakit?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Aku akan ke apartemennya sekarang. Jongin-ah, antarkan aku kesana."

"Oke, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku." ucap Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa kemarin kalian bercinta disini?"

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja.

Luhan melotot tak percaya sambil memandangi Baekhyun. "Kau melakukan seks di rumahku?"

"Tidak! Aku dan Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa kemarin!" sangkal Baekhyun cepat meski pipinya sudah memerah mengingat betapa agresifnya Chanyeol kemarin. Well, itu sebabnya dia mengenakan jaket berleher tinggi untuk menutupi 'mahakarya' Chanyeol. *kayak punya Woobin di drama Secret Garden, tapi gak bling-bling ya*

Jongin menyeringai. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Wajahmu merah lho~"

"Wajahku tidak memerah!" Baekhyun kembali menyangkal. Sekarang pipinya tambah merah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengipasi wajahmu?"

"A–aku hanya merasa kepanasan!"

"Ya, pasti terasa panas mengenakan jak–aaah~ apa kau sengaja mengenakan jaket berleher tinggi untuk menutupi kissmark di lehermu?" goda Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Baekhyun kesal. Si pria pendek kemudian menjewer telinga Jongin sehingga si pria yang lebih tinggi mengerang kesakitan.

"Antarkan aku sekarang, hitam!" Baekhyun menarik Jongin menuju pintu keluar tanpa melepaskan jewerannya.

Mobil Jongin melesat menuju sebuah supermarket sebelum ke apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun bilang dia ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan dulu. Sementara Baekhyun belanja di dalam supermarket, Jongin menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Di saat Baekhyun sedang mencari beberapa sayuran, matanya menangkap seorang pria bermata belok yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" seru Baekhyun seraya mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kau sedang belanja juga?"

"Iya. Bahan makanan di lemari es mulai menipis." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kesini sebelumnya."

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini. Sekalian jalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Dia sedang sakit, jadi aku akan menjenguknya."

Kyungsoo agak terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol sakit?"

"Iya. Oh ya, bukankah kau jago memasak? Kau punya resep yang bisa kugunakan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Uh..ya." Matanya sesibuk otaknya yang sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan sup saja? Itu lebih baik daripada bubur."

"Sup ya? boleh juga. Baiklah, sup saja."

Sementara itu, Jongin yang sedang menunggu di dalam mobil mulai merasa bosan. Entah sudah ke-berapa kalinya dia melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam semenjak Baekhyun memasuki supermarket itu dan pria pendek itu masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Aish, apa yang membuatnya begitu lama sih?" gumam Jongin.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Jongin menangkap sesosok pria mungil bermata belok keluar dari supermarket dengan banyak kantong belanjaan. Jongin memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan sosok yang dilihatnya adalah tetangga cerewetnya. Dan ternyata benar. Itu si pria pendek bermata belok dengan mulutnya yang super pedas. Seringaian tiba-tiba muncul di bibir Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itupun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin menahan rasa gelinya saat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo sedikit limbung karena barang belanjaannya yang sangat banyak. Pria mungil itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin di depannya. Jongin-pun menyusun rencana di otaknya untuk menarik perhatian si pria pendek itu.

"Ekhem." Jongin berdehem, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. "Sepertinya kau sedang memborong isi supermarket ya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Jongin berjalan di sampingnya tanpa minat untuk membantunya. Menyadari pria tinggi di sebelahnya mengikutinya sedari tadi, membuat Kyungsoo jengah juga. Dihentikannya langkahnya dan menatap tajam Jongin. "Kau ini penguntit, hah? Berhenti mengikutiku."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas. Well, pria itu memang kesulitan membawa barang-barang belanjaannya. Tiba-tiba, Jongin mengambil sebuah apel dalam kantong belanjaan Kyungsoo dan menggigitnya dengan cueknya. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya –terlihat kesal. "Apa kau lakukan? Itu apelku!"

"Ini bayaranku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Bayaran a–"

Tepat sebelum Kyungsoo melengkapi kalimatnya, Jongin sudah mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan Kyungsoo. "Dimana mobilmu?"

Kyungsoo terkejut tentu saja. Dia tidak menyangka pria menyebalkan itu mau membantunya meski harus mengambil apelnya lebih dulu. Merasa tidak digubris, Jongin kembali bertanya, "Yak, dimana mobilmu?"

Kyungsoo –masih dengan posisi terkejut menunjuk mobilnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Jongin berjalan menuju mobil Kyungsoo. Tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh sendiri melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo tadi.

**###**

"Kupikir kau datang bersama Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring di sofa. Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur –memasak sup untuk Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya mengantarku, kemudian pergi karena ada kelas hari ini."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Bukankah kau juga ada kelas hari ini? Apa tidak akan terlambat?"

"Aku tidak akan masuk kok."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa malah tanya? Kau sedang sakit, tentu saja aku harus merawatmu."

"Astaga, kau tidak usah repot-repot, Baek. Pergilah, aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri." Chanyeol merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Aku memang tidak ingin masuk kelas kok, dosennya sangat membosankan. Lebih baik aku disini merawat kekasih tiang listrikku." canda Baekhyun sambil kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol disana tersenyum karena ucapannya. "Istirahatlah sejenak. Akan kubangunkan kalau sudah matang."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menatap kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memasak. Entah kenapa, setiap perlakuan Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdentum abnormal. Tapi dia sangat menyukainya –debaran itu.

"Kau sedang masak apa?" tanya Chanyeol, kini ia duduk di kursi meja makan.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, menoleh ke arahnya. "Yak, kupikir aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk istirahat?" omel Baekhyun seraya berkacak pinggang. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bocah menanggapinya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu memasak."

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku sedang memasak sup. Kau suka sup'kan?"

"Aku suka apapun yang kau masak."

Sial.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dua kali lipat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, tapi dia berusaha tenang. Di saat yang bersamaan, sup yang dimasak Baekhyun sudah matang. Baekhyun menyajikan sup itu di mangkuk, kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol yang bersiap-siap untuk menyantap sup buatannya.

"Woah~ sepertinya enak." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau ingin kusuapi?" Baekhyun menawari.

"A–aku bisa makan sendiri, Baek." jawab Chanyeol gugup. Baekhyun-pun mengangguk paham. Well, niatnya bukanlah untuk menggoda Chanyeol, tapi dia malah geli sendiri melihat respon kekasihnya yang salah tingkah itu. Ini tontonan menarik bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Saat Chanyeol menelan sup itu, matanya membulat sempurna. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu, menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Rasa itu tidak pernah dilupakannya dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghasilkan rasa ini.

"Ini–dari mana kau belajar membuatnya?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di supermarket. Lalu kubilang kau sedang sakit, makanya dia memberikanku resep sup ini. Kyungsoo jago masak lho!"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya sup itu nanar. Ternyata dugaannya memang benar. Itu adalah sup Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol, jadi agak khawatir. "Kenapa? Apa tidak enak?"

"Hah? Uh..tidak. Ini enak sekali. Terima kasih, Baek." Chanyeol kembali menyuapkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Diusirnya paksa pikiran akan Kyungsoo dan kembali fokus pada sup itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkannya di saat ia sedang bersama kekasihnya.

**###**

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding di kamar Chanyeol setelah menutup badan Chanyeol dengan selimut. Pukul 10 malam. Chanyeol sudah tidur setelah dia makan malam dan meminum obatnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan bermalam disini malam ini. Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Chanyeol yang polos ketika tidur. Dielusnya puncak kepala kekasihnya itu perlahan. Baekhyun kembali teringat akan perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan dirinya tidak menyangka dia akan berakhir menjalin kasih dengan pria bertelinga lebar yang polos ini. Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Chanyeol yang polos, manis, juga baik hati sebenarnya jauh dari kata tipe idealnya. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya –Kim Woobin dan Lee Donghae– sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa, dia menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, manis, juga baik hati –terlebih diri Chanyeol yang agresif.

Dering dari ponsel Baekhyun membuat pria pendek itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Diraihnya ponselnya yang disimpan di sofa. Dia melihat nama 'Cold Guy' tertera di layar ponselnya. Itu Kris. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menyimpan nomor ponsel orang-orang terdekatnya dengan nama asli, cenderung dengan julukan yang dia berikan pada orang itu.

"Hai, Kris." Baekhyun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, Byun Baekhyun. Aku lebih tua darimu, jadi kau harus memanggilku 'Hyung'." Kris protes, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

Apa yang begitu membanggakan dari lahir duluan sih? –pikir Baekhyun.

"Arasseo, arasseo, Kris Hyung. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu di kampus dan di apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada." tanya Kris di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang di apartemen Chanyeol. Dia sakit, jadi aku harus merawatnya." sahut Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang tidak terusik sama sekali dengan suaranya.

"Oh."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama setelahnya.

"Um..baiklah, kalau begitu. Akan kuhubungi kau lagi nanti. Bye."

Kris menutup sambungan telepon sepihak, membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Diapun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring.

"Nggh.." Chanyeol mengerang dalam tidurnya saat Baekhyun baru mengambil satu langkah menuju dapur. Pria pendek itu melirik Chanyeol dari tempatnya berdiri dengan alis bertautan. "..Soo.." Chanyeol mengigau.

Baekhyun yang bingung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati ranjang Chanyeol. Dia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Apa dia memiliki mimpi buruk? –tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kyung..soo.." Chanyeol mengigaukan nama seseorang.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak yakin pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja, jadi dia pikir dia pasti salah dengar.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

Dan mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna setelah mendengar nama yang di-igaukan Chanyeol adalah benar-benar Kyungsoo. Jantungnya sontak berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Matanya nampak bergerak gelisah, sedangkan otaknya berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo siapa? Tidak mungkin itu adalah Do Kyungsoo –teman satu kampusnya– 'kan? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bahkan baru bertemu sekali. Kalau begitu, Kyungsoo mana? Siapa itu Kyungsoo? –Baekhyun bertempur dengan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. Apa yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol?

**###**

Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang baru dibuka saat mendengar suara memasak dari arah dapur. Kepalanya agak pusing saat dia berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Pria pendek itu melirik keadaan sekitarnya. Alisnya bertautan sempurna saat menemukan dirinya berbaring di atas kasur Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol disana. Terakhir kali yang diingatnya adalah dirinya sedang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Chanyeol –mengganti kompresannya setiap setengah jam sekali. Dia cukup yakin Chanyeol yang memindahkannya ke kasurnya, tapi sejak kapan?

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu." Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Dihampirinya Baekhyun yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Kau lapar? Aku membuat pancake."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol tersenyum balik seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya gemas. "Kalau begitu, mandilah dulu. Kita sarapan bersama." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk –masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Namun senyuman Baekhyun memudar setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Pandangan mata Baekhyun begitu sulit diartikan. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti berpikir semenjak Chanyeol mengigaukan nama Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya –yang menjadi salah satu penyebab sakit kepalanya saat ini. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya di nakas samping ranjang Chanyeol dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan pada Kris. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**###**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol setelah selesai mandi. Tiga lapis pancake dengan saus mapple di atas piring sudah tersedia disana, tak lupa dengan segelas susu vanilla di sebelah kanan piring. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas yang sedang meminum susunya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan susunya kembali di atas meja. "Kau ada kuliah hari ini?"

"Iya." Baekhyun melirik jam dinding. "Satu jam lagi."

"Kuantar ya?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja." ujar Baekhyun seraya memasukkan sepotong pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Baek. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ya?"

"Kubilang tidak usah. Lagipula aku sudah meminta Kris untuk menjemputku."

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak memasukkan pancake ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian menatap pria pendek itu bingung. "Kris?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ada sedikit nada tidak suka dalam suara Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol berusaha meredam rasa kecewanya dan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat jelas di mata kekasihnya. Keduanya tidak bicara lagi, hanya menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam hening.

**###**

Baekhyun berusaha mengusir pikiran anehnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa, bahkan semenjak dia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Kris yang menyadari sikap-pendiam-mendadak Baekhyun, mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bicara sedari tadi." Kris memecahkan keheningan sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. "Kau sedang sariawan?" candanya –tapi gagal. Baekhyun menatap jalanan datar tanpa menggubris Kris sama sekali. "Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" tebaknya –kali ini dengan nada serius.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Hyung?" panggilnya. Kris berdehem tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan. "Apa kau pernah mengigaukan nama seseorang yang baru kau temui sekali?"

Kris mengernyit. "Seingatku tidak."

"Apa kau pernah dengar orang mengigaukan nama seseorang yang baru ditemuinya sekali?"

"Maksudmu?" Kris semakin bingung.

"Maksudku, apakah itu normal kau mengigaukan nama seseorang yang baru kau temui sekali?" Baekhyun malah melemparkan kembali pertanyaan yang intinya sama dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Kris melirik Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian berpikir. Jadi inilah yang dipikirkan pria pendek itu sedari tadi? –tanya Kris dalam hati.

"Chanyeol mengigaukan nama siapa?"

"Aku tidak bilang itu adalah Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkilah.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sama tiga kali?"

"Bukan berarti itu adalah Chanyeol." Baekhyun bersikukuh. Kris memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan."

Kris menatapnya datar. "Kau menanyakan perumpamaan tiga kali?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Namanya juga perumpamaan."

"Apa itu kau?" tebak Kris dan berhasil mendapatkan cubitan keras di lengannya. "Auww! Untuk apa cubitan itu?" protesnya, tapi Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan mulai sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

Kris mendengus kesal. "Ayolah, Baek. Kita sudah kenal sangat lama. Kita bahkan berbagi banyak rahasia. Kau sungguh tidak mau berbagi masalahmu denganku? Mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati membantumu menyelesaikannya." bujuk Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Kris ragu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dilepaskannya headset dari telinganya sambil menerewang. "Tadi malam Chanyeol mengigaukan nama teman sekelasku. Mereka baru bertemu sekali di apartemenku. Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat kenal satu sama lain."

"Jadi, tadi itu memang benar-benar tentang Chanyeol? Lalu kenapa kau berdalih dan sok-sok menggunakan perumpamaan segala?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Well, itulah gunanya perumpamaan –untuk berdalih. Duh."

Giliran Kris yang memutar bola matanya bosan. Alasan Baekhyun benar-benar terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Memangnya kau yakin itu adalah nama teman sekelasmu? Bisa saja itu saudara atau keluarganya yang lain. Itu bisa siapa saja'kan?"

"Iya sih." Baekhyun mengiyakan.

Walaupun begitu, raut kegelisahan masih terpancar disana. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun punya firasat aneh. Dia merasa Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entahlah. Well, kau tidak akan mengigaukan nama orang yang tidak penting dalam hidupmu, bukan? Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja. Kris benar. Nama Kyungsoo bisa siapa saja. Yang dia perlu lakukan adalah mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo ini.

**###**

Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap sudut apartemen baru Jongin dengan saksama. Kamarnya memang lebih luas daripada kamarnya di apartemen yang dulu. Di dekat apartemen ini terdapat café dan apotek. Pemandangan kota yang terlihat indah dari lantai tujuh ini menambah nilai tambah apartemen ini. Well, Chanyeol akui ini lebih baik daripada apartemen Jongin yang dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pindah apartemen." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jongin meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk –untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol– di atas meja. "Ya. Aku baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Baekhyun tidak pernah bilang."

"Dia bahkan tidak membantuku pindahan." Jongin berkata dengan secara-fakta-yang-ada. "Aku ingat dia sibuk berkencan dengan seseorang saat itu." sindirnya seraya melirik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tapi ini apartemen yang bagus, kau tahu?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Dan akan sempurna jika aku tidak mendapat tetangga bermulut pedas."

"Tetangga bermulut pedas?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ya. Pria pendek ini selalu ribut denganku setiap kali kami bertemu dan hal terakhir yang kutahu dia ternyata tinggal di sebelah kamarku." gerutu Jongin.

"Ribut karena..?"

"Hal kecil. Kebanyakan memperebutkan barang yang ingin kubeli." Jongin mendengus kesal mengingatnya. "Sudahlah. Bukankah kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari si botak?" Jongin merutuk dosennya –Prof. Kwon. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil membuka laptopnya.

**###**

Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kris memasuki restoran. Pria tinggi yang menyadari keberadaan Luhan itu segera menghampirinya. Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun, Kris tidak langsung pulang karena dia sudah ada janji dengan Luhan untuk makan siang bersama. Sekedar bernostalgia. Karena kesibukan Kris yang sedang mengurus perusahaan keluarganya dan Luhan yang sedang menyusun tesisnya, mereka baru bisa bertemu sekarang.

"Kau sudah lama?" tanya Kris seraya duduk di hadapannya. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan menjawabnya. "Kau tidak mengajak Sehun?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang ada kelas." sahut Luhan sambil membaca daftar menu. "Kau mau makan samgyupsai?"

"Tentu."

"Ahjumma, satu set samgyupsai dan dua botol soju." Luhan memesan. Setelah Ahjumma pemilik restoran Korea itu menyahut, Luhan mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali pada pria yang lebih tinggi. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Baekhyun bilang kau tambah tinggi dan ternyata memang benar ya?"

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Dia bilang begitu?"

"Mm-hm. Dan kau berhutang satu cerita padaku."

Kris mengernyit. "Cerita apa?"

Luhan menyeringai. "Mawar merah dalam vas kristal? Kau si secret admirer itu'kan?"

Kris terkejut pada awalnya, tapi kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar punya insting yang hebat, Tuan Xi."

"Kau belum mengaku padanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Lalu apa? Membuat persahabatan ini canggung? Yeah, right."

Luhan menatap Kris datar. "Kalau sudah tahu begitu, kenapa tetap mengiriminya bunga? Kau terlihat seperti penguntit, kau tahu?" cibir Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Akan ada saatnya aku mengakuinya. Aku hanya sedang mencari waktu yang tepat."

"Dan kapan tepatnya itu?" tantang Luhan.

"Tidak lama lagi. Aku mulai melihat celah di antara hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

Alis Luhan bertautan sempurna. "Celah?"

"Uh-huh. Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu dengan pria lain. Aku akan cari tahu dan jika saatnya tiba, aku akan merebut Baekhyun darinya." tutur Kris dengan seringaian terbesar sepanjang sejarah.

Luhan sempat menganga. "Wow. Aku tahu dan aku tetap tidak menghentikanmu. Kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertiku, Tuan Wu." ujar Luhan sarkastis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan traktir makan siang kita kali ini."

"Oooh~ gentleman." ejek Luhan dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

**###**

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega setelah tugas kelompok ini selesai. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mendadak ide jahilnya muncul, menghasilkan seringaian di bibirnya tanpa Chanyeol ketahui tentu saja.

"Jadi, kemarin malam aku mendengar sesuatu di kediaman Oh. Sehun juga dengar."

Chanyeol berhenti berkutat dengan laptopnya dan menatap Jongin dengan alis naik sebelah. "Mendengar apa?"

"Desahan." jawab Jongin to the point. Dan itu menohok Chanyeol, menghasilkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"D–desahan?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Mm-hm." Seringaian Jongin semakin lebar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu? Oh, dan maksudku dengan 'kalian' adalah kau dan Baekhyun."

"K–kami tidak melakukan apapun."

Chanyeol benar-benar berbohong dan dia tidak pandai berbohong. Matanya bahkan bergerak gelisah. Jongin tidak menyerah tentu saja. Dia tahu Chanyeol itu polos dan mudah terperangkap dalam niat jahilnya.

"Benarkah? Karena Baekhyun bilang kau hampir menyetubuhinya."

Itu benar-benar tebakan beruntung. Serius. Jongin hanya asal tebak saja tadi. Dan Chanyeol terbelalak, bahkan sempat menganga. Dia benar-benar percaya dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"Apa itu benar?" Jongin balik bertanya –memancing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk –saking malunya. Telinganya bahkan ikutan merah sekarang. Jongin bisa mendengar Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. "Uh..m–mungkin. Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu ingat."

Jongin mendengus kecewa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jadi, kalian belum melakukan seks?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kuberi kau saran. Gratis." Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. "Sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat. Baekhyun itu tipikal yang mudah bosan."

"Sungguh?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Kau tidak ingin dia memutuskanmu hanya karena dia bosan'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Karena itu!" Jongin menggebrak meja, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. "La–"

TING TONG.

Suara bel menginterupsi ucapan Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itupun segera berjalan menuju pintu. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, seorang pria mungil bermata belok sedang menatapnya tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin ketus.

"Ternyata wajah mesummu itu beralasan ya?" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Jongin merasa tersinggung.

Kyungsoo segera menempelkan sebuah majalah tepat di dada Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin mengernyit, kemudian melihat majalah itu. Itu adalah majalah Playmate langganannya.

Mata Jongin memicing Kyungsoo curiga. "Kau mengambil majalahku?"

"Potong penisku kalau aku terbukti mengambil majalah bodohmu." balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Kau mengataiku mesum, tapi kau sendiri tidak ada bedanya. Bisa-bisanya kau menyebut 'penis' sefrontal itu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyungsoo tersinggung. Pria mungil itu sudah berkacak pinggang di depan Jongin.

"Lagipula, daripada memotong penismu, aku lebih ingin mengurutnya sampai kau memohon-mohon padaku untuk memasuki lubangmu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna dengan pipi yang agak merona. Melihat respon Kyungsoo, Jongin jadi geli sendiri dan semakin ingin menggodanya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru napas Jongin yang hangat. Seringaian Jongin terlukis dengan indahnya, membuat Kyungsoo bergedik ngeri.

"Seberapa sempitnya lubangmu, hm?"

Dan wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna –antara malu dan kesal. Ditendangnya dengan keras lutut Jongin sehingga pria berkulit tan itu meringis. "Auww, YAK!"

Kyungsoo tidak memedulikan Jongin yang sedang menatapnya garang. Pria pendek itu segera masuk ke kamarnya. Jongin masih mengumpat seraya mengelus lututnya yang berdenyut. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ragu-ragu menendangnya tadi. Chanyeol yang kebingungan segera menghampiri Jongin yang baru menutup pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Si pendek sialan itu menendang lututku. Sial!" Chanyeol tertawa dengan puasnya, membuat Jongin mendeliknya. "Sebegitu lucunyakah?"

"Ahaha, maaf. Tapi selama aku mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengumpat tetanggamu, bahkan sampai menendang lututmu segala. Astaga, pria ini benar-benar sesuatu!"

Jongin jaw-drop.

Baru kali ini dia ditertawakan pria bertelinga Dumbo ini. Tapi detik itu pula, Jongin mendapatkan rencana paling evil di antara rencana-rencana evil yang pernah ia rencanakan.

Tertawa saja sepuasmu, tapi lihat saja tanggal mainnya nanti, hehe –batin Jongin dengan seringaian paling evil sepanjang sejarah.

**TBC**

**Dan sepertinya ke depannya bakal banyak drama. Oh ya, next part adalah part yang ditunggu-tunggu yadongers *biggest smirk in the history*, so anticipate it! But firstly, give some reviews, 'kay?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**neli amelia****, ****VampireDPS****, ****reiasia95****, ****baekhyunee.****bc****, 7D, ****xiubaekhan****, ****KT CB****, ****baekggu****, ****Byun Byun****, ****babyboybyun****, ****farfaridah16****, ****KaiSooLovers****, ****DinAlya****, ****rika.****maulina.****94****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****nia.****aries**** (chansoo bakal muncul *so sorry* dan NC muncul di part 9, nantikan aja~), ****LeeEunin****, ****narsih556****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****aya****, ****Guest****, ****dobismurf****, ****Jung Hyejin****, ****dewi.****min**


End file.
